Après la haine vient toujours l'amour mais qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ?
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Bellatrix Black, du haut de ses treize ans est le stéréotype de la Sang-Pur arrogante. C'est du moins ce que croit son cousin, Sirius, et Bella es bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place, à coups de baguettes, s'il le faut ! Entre cette première rencontre dans le train, et ce baiser, ils vont découvrir le premier amour, pur et destructeur, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Rapide topo de la situation ;). Dans ma fiction, Bellatrix est plus jeune que Sirius et les autres de deux ans, et elle rentre en troisième année. Narcissa est encore deux ans plus jeune, rentre en première année, et Snape, Sirius, les Maraudeurs et Lily entrent en cinquième année. Adromeda est la sœur aînée de Bellatrix et Narcissa, de neuf ans plus âgée. J'ai un petit peu modifié les générations et les âges, par plaisir personnel, et parce que c'était comme ça que j'imaginais ça. A mes yeux, Bellatrix et Narcissa ont toujours été plus jeunes que les Maraudeurs. En espèrant que cette fiction vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Bellatrix Black se fixa dans le miroir des toilettes du Poudlard Express. C'était bon. Ses boucles noires partaient dans tous les sens, et elle avait retrouvé son habituel maquillage abusif. Elle n'était plus celle que ses parents connaissaient. Ils la voulaient avec des cheveux lisses, et des manières gracieuses. Mais bien sûr ! Dès son retour à Poudlard apparaissait son véritable "elle". Quand elle revint dans le compartiment, sa sœur, Narcissa, faillit s'étouffer. Severus Snape, un Serpentard de deux ans son aîné, ne cilla pas : il avait l'habitude des changements de Bellatrix.

_ Mais, Bella, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda sa petite sœur.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Cissy, répliqua Bellatrix.

Sa petite sœur rentrait à Poudlard cette année. Bellatrix ne s'inquiétait pas : sa sœur la rejoindrait à Serpentard. Jamais elle ne rejoindrait leur andouille de cousin à Gryffondor.

_ Tu n'es pas avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe, Snape ? demanda Bellatrix, sans animosité, juste curieuse.

_ Ce n'est pas ma Sang-de-Bourbe, Black. Fais pas chier.

Comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, un sourire froid s'étira sur les lèvres de Bella.

_ Oh... Elle t'a plaqué la petite Gryffondor... Comme c'est dommage, Snape !

Elle fut certaine que la main de Snape se dirigeait vers sa baguette. Elle éclata de rire :

_ Tu l'aimais à ce point, cette petite, Snape ? Tu vas pleurer ?

_ Bella ! souffla Narcissa d'un air de reproche.

_ Chut, petite sœur, laisse-moi finir.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps, que quelqu'un ouvrait grand la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Snape, tu es là mon ami !

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius Black entra à grand pas.

_ James, j'ai trouvé Snivellus ! Ramènes-toi !

_ Tout va bien, Black ? grogna Bellatrix d'une voix traînante. Tu n'as pas l'impression de gêner ?

Il se tourna vers elle, et la fixa :

_ Hum... Inconnue au répertoire. Mais sexy. Qui es-tu, miss Serpentard ?

En entendant le hoquet de Narcissa, il se tourna vers elle :

_ Ah, Cissy ! Salut ! Où est ta tarée de sœur ? Tu sais, celle qui a l'air toute sage mais qui a une lueur d'envie de meurtre au fond des yeux !

James Potter entra avant que la blonde n'ait le temps de répondre à son cousin.

_ C'est quoi le problème, Padfoot ? Pourquoi t'as pas testé notre nouveau sortilège sur Snivellus ?

_ J'ai rencontré ma cousine, je salue la famille que j'ai renié, tu sais, tout ça...

Potter éclata de rire :

_ Ah, ouais ! C'est toi, Bellatrix, alors ?

Le regard glacial, la brune leva un sourcil sans répondre, alors que Sirius s'étouffait :

_ Non, c'est Narcissa ! Bellatrix, tu vois, c'est une grande malade qui...

_ ... est présente, l'interrompit Bellatrix. Je te draguerais dans tes rêves, cousin, retourne d'où tu viens. Et lâche ma sœur.

_ Putain, ta mère est au courant que tu ressemble à ça, à Poudlard ? T'es tellement plus sexy comme ça, cousine ! Tellement... pas Sang-Pur !

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres. Si son cousin la trouvait sexy c'était qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans sa coiffure ou son maquillage.

_ Par contre, reprit-il, avec un grand sourire. T'es toujours aussi salope !

Avec un grand sourire hypocrite, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette, et lui envoyant un retentissant "Stupéfix" envoya son cousin hors du compartiment. Potter parut comprendre le message, et avec un sourire, lâcha un "Salut, Snivellus, enchanté Narcissa, au revoir Bellatrix !" avant de partir.

_ Connard, grogna-t-elle.

Snape marmonna son assentiment, alors que Narcissa frissonnait encore.

_ C'était au moins des sixièmes années ! Tu étais obligée de te mettre ce genre de garçons à dos, Bella ?

_ Ce sont des cinquièmes années. Et puis, c'est juste notre cousin et ses potes Gryffondors. Pas comme si je m'en étais pris à des ennemis vraiment dangereux. Pas vrai, Snape ?

Là-dessus, le cinquième année lui tapa dans la main, leur dispute oubliée.

_ Ils vont en prendre plein la gueule, cette année, décida Bellatrix, qui malgré ses deux ans de moins qu'eux, était décidée à leur faire payer.

Et le trajet se reprit dans le silence.

* * *

_ Flippante, ta cousine !

_ Tarée, oui ! Bellatrix Black, la fille rêvée de mes parents ! Sa petite sœur. est un peu trop gentille pour être une parfaite Sang-Pur, ironisa Sirius. Mais s'ils la voyait, maintenant !

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment où les attendaient Peter, en train de manger, et Remus, en train de lire.

_ Alors, Snape ?

_ Pas pu, grogna Sirius. Ma cinglée de cousine m'a envoyé un stupéfix dans la gueule !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que James et Sirius le fixait, étonnés.

_ Elle est pas en troisième année, ta cousine Bellatrix ?

_ Ouais, c'est bon, grommela-t-il. C'est une folle, c'est tout. Elle est persuadée que toutes les conneries des Sang-Purs, et tout, c'est vrai ! Sa sœur., ma couz, Andromeda, qui était en septième année quand on était en première, par exemple, elle ne veut plus en entendre parler, sous prétexte qu'elle va épouser un Né-Moldu ! Et elle entraîne Cissy dans ses conneries.

_ Cissy ?

_ Frangine de Bellatrix. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année. C'était la blonde dans le compartiment, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de James. Si elle fréquente Snivellus, elle va mal finir ! Dommage, je l'aime bien.

James acquiesça :

_ C'est vrai. Elle est mignonne. Pas autant que ma Lily, bien sûr, mais pour une gamine, elle est chou.

_ Comment tu peux comparer ma couz de onze ans et ta copine de quinze ans ? demanda Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi, vraiment.

_ Dixit, celui qui a dit à sa cousine détestée qu'elle était sexy parce qu'il l'avait pas reconnue, ricana James.

Peter et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire en entendant ça.

_ Tu es sérieux, Sirius, tu as dit à Bellatrix Black qu'elle était sexy ?! De une, c'est une troisième année, de deux, c'est une Serpentard, de trois... putain, tu as dragué ta cousine !

C'était à peine si Peter ne se roulait pas de rire par terre. Sirius, vexé, s'affala sur un siège.

_ Ouais, ben vous la connaissez pas quand elle est à la maison. Elle ressemble à un mélange entre Narcissa et Regulus ! Là, tu dois le dire, James, elle était sexy ! Et on aurait pas dit une troisième année !

_ Tu essaies de convaincre qui, James ou toi ? demanda innocemment Remus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu ne sais pas le meilleur ! reprit James, coupant Sirius, qui allait se défendre. Quand il rentre, il la drague, et dès qu'il parle à Narcissa, il l'insulte sans savoir qu'elle est là ! Il aurait continué si elle ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était ! Et après, il lui a quand même dit qu'elle était sexy ! C'est là qu'elle l'a stupéfixé ! Vous auriez du être là !

_ Tu m'étonnes, acquiesça Remus. Je regrette de pas vous avoir accompagné !

_ Tu peux !

Sirius grogna, et tirant la langue à ses trois meilleurs amis, s'exclama :

_ Rien à foutre, ma couz est peut-être une salope, mais elle est sexy ! C'est une sale chieuse arrogante et Sang-Pur en plus, et elle est trop intelligente et rebelle pour son bien ! Et...

_ Arrête de m'insulter immédiatement, répondit une voix glaciale.

Bellatrix Black était sur la pas de la porte de leur compartiment, porte laissée ouverte.

_ Tu me suis, couz ? ironisa Sirius.

_ Désolé de briser tes rêves où tu es le centre du monde, Sirius, mais j'allais juste au toilettes quand je t'ai entendu dégrader mon physique en me disant "sexy" et m'aider à complètement assumer mon caractère de... quoi, déjà ? "sale chieuse arrogante trop intelligente et rebelle pour son bien" ?

_ Bella, tu ne veux pas...

_ Laisse Cissy. Je règle mes comptes avec ce traître minable avant qu'on arrive et ça ira.

Voyant les regards que lui lançaient Remus, Peter et James, elle haussa un sourcil, et eut un sourire ironique :

_ Vous voulez peut-être vous joindre à nous ?

James, courageux mais pas téméraire, annonça aussitôt qu'il se contenterait de regarder le spectacle de Sirius se faisant exploser par sa cousine plus jeune que lui. Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête, le loup-garou expliquant :

_ C'est une affaire de famille. Nous, on est ses amis, on se contentera de la soigner. Ne l'amoche pas trop, s'il te plaît, Bellatrix.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid :

_ Je ne suis même pas sure de le garder en vie !

Elle évita le stupéfix que Sirius lança sur elle de peu, et à son tour sortit sa baguette.

_ Diffindo !

Remus et James échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce sortilège n'était pas appris avant la cinquième année, et ils n'étaient au courant que parce que Remus avait cru bon de prendre des cours en avance pour quand il raterait les cours les jours de pleine lune. Comment une étudiante passant en troisième année pouvait-elle le connaître ? Sirius aurait bien échangé un regard surpris avec quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à éviter les sortilèges de Bellatrix tout en se tenant la joue où coulait un filet de sang.

_ Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il.

L'éclair toucha la jeune fille de plein fouet, qui heurta la vitre du train.

_ Incendio !

_ Petrificus Totalus !

_ Impedimenta !

Les sorts fusaient, éclairs multicolores, tandis que Remus protégeait sagement ses amis à l'aide d'un "protego". Il invita même Narcissa d'un geste de la tête, qui refusa. A leur grande surprise, la cousine de Sirius connaissait des sortilèges plutôt dangereux qu'on étudiait plus en sixième et septième année qu'en troisième. Une pensée s'imposa lentement à Remus : Bellatrix Black était bien plus dangereuse qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

* * *

Remus, Peter, James, Narcissa et même Severus étaient morts de rire. Sérieusement, ils étaient tous écroulés de rire dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Sirius et Bellatrix se fixaient d'un regard noir, alors que Sirius répétait en boucle :

_ C'est vraiment trop injuste... C'est vraiment trop pas du juste !

Bellatrix, elle, avait l'air moins énervé, mais tout le monde était content qu'elle ait sa baguette rangée, car ceux qui savaient lire sur les lèvres arrivaient à comprendre ce qu'elle répétait en silence : "Avada Kedavra" ainsi que "il va le payer, ce... Avada Kedavra", quelques fois entrecoupés d'un simple "Endoloris".

_ Trois mois de retenue tous les deux... C'est vraiment trop drôle ! rappela James, les faisant tous s'écrouler de rire à nouveau.

_ Mais c'est pas juste ! se plaint Sirius une fois de plus.

_ Ta gueule, coupa Bellatrix. Je te jure, arrête de geindre, sinon, ça va mal finir !

_ Comment cela pourrait-il plus mal finir que maintenant ?

_ Pour moi, ça finirait bien, toi pale et immobile dans un cercueil !

_ Et toi à Azkaban ! Ce serait marrant !

_ Mr Black, les interrompit sèchement l'infirmière, lui tendant une poche de glace. Et pour vous, Miss Black.

Bellatrix fixa l'infirmière d'un air supérieur, sans prendre la poche qui aurait pu faire diminuer son mal de tête causé par le bleu gigantesque qui allait sans doute orner sa tempe quelques temps.

_ Bordel, cousine, fais pas chier, grogna Sirius, prenant la glace des mains de l'adulte pour la plaquer durement sur le visage de Bellatrix.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut purement instinctive, elle serra le poing et le lui envoya dans la figure :

_ Ne me touche pas !

Sans hésiter, il la maîtrisa, profitant de son allonge et de sa force supérieure. D'une main, il lui tenait les deux poignets, et de l'autre, il se frotta la joue.

_ Putain, sérieux, cousine, tu fais chier. Heureusement que tu es encore trop petite pour faire beaucoup de dégâts.

_ Miss Black, filez à la répartition, vous allez rater le Choixpeau, fit le professeur McGonagall en entrant. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow, et Snape, vous allez au banquet. Les cousins Black, vous restez, on va devoir parler.

Sirius soupira, et lâcha sa cousine qui lui lança un regard noir à cause de sa dernière remarque. Trop petite pour faire beaucoup de dégâts ?!

Tout le monde sortit excepté les deux cousins qui se fixaient en chien de faïences.

_ Bon, Bellatrix, Sirius. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer une année comme ça.

_ Je veux parler à mon directeur de maison, rétorqua Bellatrix.

_ Ce n'est pas à la directrice de Gryffondor que vous parlez, miss Black, mais à la directrice-adjointe. Il est inadmissible que vous vous soyez battue dans le train avec Mr Black.

_ Laissez-nous régler nos histoires de famille. Et c'est Sirius qui est entré dans mon compartiment pour me provoquer !

_ Mr Black ?

_ C'était Snape que je cherchais, pas ma tarée de cousine !

_ Peu m'importe. Vous vous êtes battus. Vous aurez trois mois de retenue, ensemble, rappela-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Et à la moindre incartade durant ces heures, vous aurez un jour en plus. Mr Rusard vous appellera dès demain.

_ Professeur McGonagall.

Sirius avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix basse et grave, et se pencha vers le bureau de la professeur, souriant d'un air intime :

_ On peut sûrement s'arranger pour ne pas être ensemble durant nos retenues... Vous savez que l'esclavage a été aboli il y a quelques temps, déjà.

_ Mr Black, si vous ne voulez pas un mois de plus de retenue, vous feriez mieux de cesser de flirter avec moi, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton glacial.

Bellatrix s'étouffa de rire :

_ Tu parles d'un tombeur ! Sirius Black, le plus mauvais dragueur de tous les temps !

_ Moi, au moins, j'ai tenté quelque chose ! Salope !

_ Enculé !

_ Suceuse de...

_ STOP ! hurla McGonagall, alors que Bellatrix et Sirius, d'un même mouvement, tendaient la main vers leur baguette.

Elle attrapa les baguettes des deux sorciers d'un unique geste.

_ Le prochain que je vois sortir sa baguette sera exclu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Mr Black, Miss Black ?

Se jetant des regards noirs à la dérobée, Sirius et Bellatrix acquiescèrent.

_ Vous aurez trois mois de retenue, ensemble. Je ne veux pas la moindre incartade. Sinon, c'est le même tarif. Est-ce bien clair ?

_ Oui, professeur McGonagall, répondirent-ils en chœur d'une voix morne.

* * *

Bellatrix arriva juste à temps pour entendre le Choixpeau prononcer un "Serpentard" sur la tête de sa sœur. Elle sourit, un sourire qui ne présentait qu'une légère trace d'ironie, et qu'elle n'adressait qu'à sa petite sœur., qui, elle le savait, ne la trahirait jamais. Leur loyauté l'une envers l'autre allait bien plus loin que les liens familiaux, si facilement brisés par Andromeda et Sirius. Andromeda, heureusement, changerait bientôt de nom. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius, qui garderait le nom de Black toute sa vie, au grand désespoir de toute la famille.

La petite blonde de onze ans vint s'asseoir en sautillant aux côtés de Bellatrix, face à Snape.

_ Alors, Bella, ça s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, reprit Snape, mais contrairement à l'innocence de Narcissa, sa voix contenait du sarcasme. Comment ça s'est passé, Bella ?

Il appuya de façon impertinente sur le diminutif. Bellatrix, agacée, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Ce qui se passait entre son cousin et elle ne les regardaient qu'eux, même si, au vu des hurlements provenant de la table des Gryffondors, ce dernier avait jugé bon d'en informer ses amis. Elle le fixa un instant. Il faisait semblant de pleurer dans les bras d'une jolie Gryffondor rousse, sûrement de la même année que lui. A ses côtés, Potter se foutait de lui, et la fille rousse riait. Elle embrassa affectueusement Sirius sur la joue, avant de rouler une pelle à Potter. Sirius, se sentant apparemment délaissé, tourna la tête, et croisa son regard.

Elle soutint ses yeux bruns foncés, presque noirs, identiques aux siens, héritage des Black. Alors, il esquissa un sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Sirius n'avait aucun sens ! Dix minutes auparavant, ils avaient leur baguette à la main et ils s'affrontaient dans le bureau de McGonagall. Sirius avait encore des marques, et une longue estafilade dont un filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue, telle une larme écarlate.

_ Coup de foudre, Black ? demanda Snape d'une voix traînante.

Elle quitta la joue de Sirius des yeux, pour fusiller Snape du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tout à coup, tu fixes ton cousin comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde qu'il croit être.

_ Mon cousin est un connard arrogant, rien de plus, ne t'inquiètes pas, Snape. Notre vengeance dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors tient toujours.

_ Je savais que tu étais plus ce que tu semblais être, Black.

_ Et je suis encore plus que ce que tu sais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ce genre de réplique, qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche de Sirius, lui parut étrange prononcé par elle. Voyant que Snape souriait, elle leva un sourcil :

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est sans doute parce que tu es ma cousine que tu es plus que ce qu'il sait.

Elle se retourna. Il ne lui ficherait donc jamais la paix, cet imbécile de Gryffondor traître à son sang ?!

_ Que me veux-tu encore, Sirius Black ?!

_ Houla ! Tu es hargneuse, ce soir ! se moqua-t-il, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

_ Oui, je sais, c'est un de mes crétins de cousin, un connard de traître à son sang qui traîne avec des Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait tout pour m'énerver !

Le regard de Sirius se durcit quand elle évoqua les Sang-de-Bourbe. D'une voix aussitôt plus froide, il répondit :

_ McGonagall m'a dit de te prévenir que Rusard nous attendrait demain aux cachots. Maintenant, le connard de traître laisse sa salope de cousine avec les crétins de Serpentard. Bonne chance à Poudlard, Narcissa. Et bonne chance avec ta sœur. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

_ On dirait que tu as réussi à l'énerver, constata Narcissa d'une petite voix.

Et Bellatrix ressentit une intense satisfaction. Finalement, il était possible d'énerver son cousin. Celui-ci montrait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Après tout, il avait beau faire semblant de s'énerver, il prenait tout avec humour. Là, elle avait réussi à troubler l'introublable Sirius Black. Et c'était génial !

_ Pas mal, Black.

Elle remercia Snape d'un signe de tête, et alors qu'elle croisait son regard, elle sourit légèrement. C'était à qui énerverait et blesserait le plus Sirius Black. Et elle avait bien l'intention de gagner. On ne trahissait pas les Black impunément. On ne la trahissait pas impunément.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un petit peu long, mais est fait pour marquer le début, mettre en place l'histoire. En espérant que vous lirez le chapitre suivant !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà de retour. On y est, l'action commence, quelques péripéties pour une Bellatrix machiavélique, un Sirius très énervé, une Narcissa entremetteuse, et un Severus spectateur, qui s'éclate, un peu comme nous ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Sirius retourna à sa table d'un pas rageur. Malgré le fait que sa cousine soit arrogante et chiante, il l'avait cru un peu au dessus de tous les préjugés que les Sang-Pur colportaient. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, car il fallait admettre que lui aussi était arrogant et chiant, qu'il avait pensé que peut-être, elle sera également comme lui niveau tolérance ! Sauf qu'apparemment pas. Elle avait prononcé le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" avec un tel dégoût qu'il était impossible de se tromper sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Padfoot ? demanda James, alors qu'il s'asseyait en grognant. On dirait que tu vas mordre. Tu as des puces ?

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, et les trois maraudeurs comprirent qu'ils n'avaient plutôt pas intérêt à rire. Leur ami avait l'air très énervé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Remus, plus calmement.

_ Bellatrix. Cette salope suceuse de...

Remus se racla la gorge en même temps que James, alors que Peter les regardaient, surpris. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses amis d'empêcher Sirius de se défouler.

_ Euh... Sirius...?

Sirius comprit en se retournant. Sa petite cousine, Narcissa, était debout derrière lui, et le regardait avec crainte. Il se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Cissy si sa sœur. était une salope.

_ Salut, Cissy. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

Elle hésita, et s'exécuta. Remus sourit. Le contraste entre le grand et brun Sirius et la blonde et minuscule Narcissa était presque choquant, mais au sourire forcé que Sirius arborait, tout le monde savait qu'il ne lui ferait ni ne lui dirait rien de méchant, malgré leurs maisons opposées.

_ Mmh... c'était à propos de Bella.

En entendant le surnom, tout le monde se raidit, Sirius le premier, malgré ça, ce fut celui qui se reprit le plus vite.

_ Écoute, Narcissa, je ne peux que te conseiller de rester en dehors des affaires qui nous concernent, ta sœur. et moi.

_ Non, mais... hum... c'était juste pour te dire que Bella est comme toi. Maintenant, elle regrette de s'être disputée avec toi, j'en suis certaine. Mais elle est trop fière pour s'excuser... Tu veux bien lui pardonner ? Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux.

_ Hum, Narcissa ? l'interrompit poliment Remus.

La petite blonde se tourna vers lui en sursautant, et déglutit bruyamment. Et Remus était pourtant loin d'être effrayant.

_ Je pense effectivement que ta sœur. est exactement comme Sirius. Tu as raison.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, se sentant trahi par les propos de son ami. Putain, Rem...

_ Ta gueule, Sirius, je parle à ta cousine.

Remus reprit un ton doux et gentil pour parler à la petite fille.

_ Elle dit exactement ce qu'elle pense, et s'engage totalement dans ses idées. Là où je pense que tu as tort, c'est que si elle veut vraiment se faire pardonner par Sirius, elle le lui dira en face. Et je rajoute que si ta sœur. est comme Sirius du tout au tout, alors elle ne regrette en rien ce qu'elle a fait ou dit, même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

Ses yeux ambres croisèrent ceux, couleur du ciel de Narcissa, et il sourit. Elle lui sourit, elle aussi, se sentant en confiance.

_ Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.

_ Personne ne vouvoie Remus, répliqua James. Tu peux le tutoyer. De toute manière, il n'inspire plus le respect même aux première année.

_ Je te remercie, James, rétorqua Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel. Trop gentil de préciser ça.

_ De rien, c'est normal, mon bon vieux Moony.

Peter, James et Remus commencèrent à se disputer amicalement, alors que Sirius se tournait vers sa cousine.

_ Promets-moi d'y réfléchir, demanda-t-elle en se levant.

_ J'y réfléchirais. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je lui pardonnerais, c'est bien compris, Cissy ?

_ Toi, tu penses que les Sang-Pur sont les égaux des Sang-de-Bourbe ? interrogea-t-elle, en toute innocence.

Remus et Lily, qui écoutaient la conversation, comprirent assez rapidement le sujet de la dispute entre Bellatrix et Sirius.

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi maman, Bella, et toute la famille dit que ce n'est pas vrai ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'Andromeda se marierait avec quelqu'un d'inférieur à elle ? Je connais ma cousine, et tu dois la connaître encore mieux, vu qu'elle est ta sœur, Cissy. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se contenterait de quelqu'un d'inférieur ?

_ Bella dit que c'est parce qu'elle n'a trouvé personne à sa hauteur et qu'elle fait exprès pour déshonorer la famille Black. Et puis, tu ne sais pas tout à propos de Andromeda. Il se passe des choses que tu ne sais pas.

Sirius sentait qu'il allait entendre beaucoup de "Bella dit". Heureusement pour lui, Lily vint lui prêter main-forte.

_ Salut, tu t'appelles Narcissa, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Et toi ?

_ Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

_ Enchantée.

La rousse sourit à la petite fille.

_ Comment trouves-tu ton cousin Sirius ?

_ Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil.

_ Et ta sœur, Bella, elle l'aime bien ?

_ Non. Elle dit que c'est un connard et que plus vite il mourra, mieux ce sera.

Lily éclata de rire.

_ Tu sais, parfois, je me dis la même chose. Il est un peu chiant, des fois, Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Une fois, il m'a volé ma poupée, acquiesça Narcissa. Alors Bella lui a balancé une bouilloire dans la tête. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant, j'en ai plus, de poupées.

_ Maintenant, regarde, ta sœur et moi avons parfois les mêmes avis. Tu m'aimes bien ?

_ Oui. T'es gentille.

_ Et pourtant, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Est-ce que je te parais inférieure à Sirius, James, ou ta sœur ?

_ Tout le monde est inférieure à Bella, répliqua Narcissa. Mais t'es pas inférieure à Sirius, ça, c'est sur !

_ Bah, merci, Cissy ! fit Sirius, faussement vexé.

_ Cissy ! cria Snape, les faisant sursauter.

Aussitôt, Lily se raidit, tandis que Sirius optait pour un grand sourire hypocrite.

_ J'y vais ! s'exclama Narcissa. Merci. Je t'aime bien, Lily Evans. A une autre fois !

La blonde se leva, et alla rejoindre sa sœur et son ami. Sirius, la suivant du regard, croisa le regard brun de Bellatrix, et lu sur ses lèvres le message qu'elle voulait lui faire parvenir : "Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tues, cousin ou pas."

_ C'est dangereux, fit Lily d'une voix calme, ayant perdu son sourire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? "Tout le monde est inférieur à Bella".

Remus hocha la tête. Sirius, lui, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un "ouais".

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est sa sœur qui lui fait croire ça, mais...

_ Non, l'interrompit Sirius. Bellatrix est arrogante, et profondément croyante en la supériorité des Sang-Pur, mais elle tient à sa sœur plus que tout, au point de la surprotéger. Elle ne lui ferait jamais croire ça. S'il y a un être au monde que ma cousine aime, c'est Cissy.

_ Mais qui donc lui fait penser que sa sœur est supérieure à tous ? demanda Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas, et avouait ouvertement s'en foutre. Lui savait que Bellatrix n'était ni plus ni moins égale à tout le monde. Et il se fichait de ceux qui la pensaient supérieure ou inférieure.

* * *

Bellatrix attrapa sa sœur par les épaules dès qu'elle revint.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es allée dire à cet idiot ?!

Elle secoua sèchement sa petite sœur, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde.

_ Désolée, Be-Bella... J'ai juste parlé un peu à Si-Sirius !

_ On se calme, s'interposa Snape. Tout le monde vous regarde. Bellatrix, Narcissa, si vous voulez vous... disputer, allez faire ça ailleurs.

Bellatrix lâcha Narcissa, pour voir que Sirius s'était même levé, prêt à aller aider la petite blonde. Aussitôt, elle relâcha sa sœur, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Désolée, ma puce, murmura Bellatrix à l'oreille de sa sœur. Je suis vraiment désolée. Viens, on va dans la Salle Commune.

Narcissa glissa sa main dans celle de sa grande sœur, et l'autre dans celle de Severus, et ils sortirent tous les trois. Bellatrix jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius, qui s'était laissé retomber sur son banc, et échangea un regard éteint avec lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été sur le point de frapper sa petite sœur. Lui ne prit même pas la peine de soutenir son regard, et avec un parfait mépris, se retourna. Le goût amer de la trahison restait dans la gorge de Bellatrix malgré tout, alors qu'elle sortait enfin. Sa propre sœur était allée parler à Sirius, son cousin qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde.

_ Dis, Bella... t'es encore fâchée ? demanda Cissy d'une petite voix.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, marmonna Bellatrix. Mais ne va plus parler à Sirius ou à ses amis, d'accord ?

La petite blonde hocha vigoureusement la tête, encore sous le choc de la crise de colère de sa grande sœur. Habituellement, Bella ne s'énervait jamais avec elle. Oh, elle se fâchait avec tout le monde, mais Narcissa avait toujours été épargnée par ce genre de colère.

_ Désolée, Bella. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cissy. Maintenant et toujours. Promis, ma puce.

_ Moi aussi, promis.

_ Comme c'est mignon, lâcha Snape d'une voix traînante. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle, non plus, Black ?

Bellatrix secoua la tête sans répondre, paraissant soudain très fatiguée. Severus comprit qu'elle avait du mal à assumer ce qu'elle avait failli faire à sa sœur. Ces déclarations peu communes de sa part, lui servaient d'excuses.

_ Viens, Cissy, on va laisser ta sœur se reposer. Moi, je vais te faire visiter Poudlard. Ok ?

Il ne s'adressait pas à Narcissa, mais à Bellatrix, qui hocha la tête :

_ Occupes-toi bien d'elle, Snape.

_ T'inquiètes, Black. Va pioncer et tiens-toi prête à prendre le relais. Après tout, on a les Maraudeurs à faire chier, pas vrai ? Comment je vais faire si ma plus fidèle alliée n'est pas au rendez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ébaucha un pâle sourire.

_ Allez, vas-y, Cissy, finit-elle par dire. On se voit demain.

Narcissa fit un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur, et sans lâcher la main de Severus, le suivit dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Bellatrix alla se coucher, épuisée. Dire que dès demain elle devrait commencer les cours ! Voilà qui ne donnait pas envie ! Elle entendit les élèves entrer dans la Salle Commune, les Préfets leur dire d'aller se coucher. Elle-même ne bougea pas quand des filles entrèrent dans le dortoir, papotant gaiement de tel ou tel garçon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende "Sirius" et "sexy" dans la même phrase. Étonnée, elle écouta.

_ Oui, c'est clair ! Tu imagines, l'embrasser ? Trop, trop cool !

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant si on parlait bien de son cousin.

_ Grave ! Il paraît qu'il est allé avec une superbe fille de septième année au bal, et dès sa première année !

Pas de commentaire, la superbe fille en question étant Andromeda.

_ Mais bon, vu le nombre de filles qui lui tournent autour...

_ Il paraît que Bellatrix est sa cousine. Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander conseil ?

Bella soupira intérieurement. Pitié, tout sauf ça ! Une horde de filles gloussantes lui demandant comment draguer son cousin... définitivement non !

_ Je crois que Lily Evans, la cinquième année, est de bon conseil aussi. A ce qu'on dit, elle s'est fait James et Sirius en même temps !

_ Oh, le rêve...

Bellatrix se retint de glousser, parce que ça n'entrait pas dans son personnage. Sérieusement, le rêve pour ces filles, c'était de se faire Potter et son couz en même temps ?! C'est ce qu'on appelait être limité ! Bon, cela dit son propre rêve était que son cousin et sa grande sœur disparaissent de la surface de la terre, alors elle était mal placée pour juger.

_ Vous savez, lâcha-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux. Je crois que mon cousin a des problèmes... vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Elle sourit, alors que les deux filles commençaient à murmurer entre elles. En une seule phrase, elle venait de mettre fin à la réputation de Sirius Black à Poudlard.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une petite idée germa dans son esprit.

* * *

Sirius observa les deux filles plutôt sexy de Serpentard, qui venaient de passer devant lui, le fixant en glousser. Deux troisièmes années. En soupirant, il se dit que sa cousine ne devait pas être étrangère à tout ça, sauf que sa cousine ne parlait certainement pas de lui en dehors de quand ils se voyaient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde de Bellatrix.

_ 'lut vous trois, lâcha-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

_ Salut ! répondirent les trois en chœur.

Il s'assit, prêt à dévorer son petit déjeuner, quand quelqu'un lui agrippa l'épaule. Il se retourna, pour voir une jolie blonde aux grands yeux, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, visiblement nerveuse. D'après sa taille et son tour de poitrine, Sirius lui donna quatorze ans.

_ Dis, euh... Sirius...

Il hocha la tête, et remarqua sa cravate indiquant son appartenance à Poufsouffle. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais ne s'étonna pas du contraire. Après tout, il était un sexe-symbole, songea-t-il, modeste.

_ Bellatrix Black, c'est bien ta cousine ?

_ Mmh, pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à glousser, et s'en alla en courant.

_ Il a confirmé ! l'entendit-elle s'exclamer à un groupe d'amies aussi gloussantes qu'elle.

Il échangea un regard étonné avec James.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à Bellatrix ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

_ Aucune idée. J'espère juste que ma couz se popularise pas sur mon dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, qui s'étouffait de rire à la table des Serpentards, et à Snape, qui lui tapait dans le dos. Narcissa les regardait avec un petit sourire, mais en croisant son regard, elle parut tout à coup terrorisée, et baissa la tête, échangeant quelques mots avec sa sœur. La sœur en question se retourna, et s'étrangla de rire en même temps que Snape, juste après avoir tapoté l'épaule de Cissy.

_ Mais c'est quoi son problème ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ En tout cas, ça a l'air de l'amuser, répondit James. Peut-être qu'elle sort avec Snape.

_ Hum. Même ma cousine ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de choses.

Lily s'assit entre James et Sirius, les interrompant. Comme à son habitude, elle embrassa son petit ami, avant de se tourner vers Sirius... et de s'écrouler de rire sur la table.

_ Mais c'est quoi votre problème, ce matin, les filles ?! s'exclama Sirius, un peu énervé.

Parce que quand Lily et Bellatrix riaient à propos de lui, pour la même chose, ça craignait carrément. Heureusement, la rousse fit un effort, et lui sourit :

_ Mais absolument rien, Black, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle fit un sourire à Remus et Peter pour toute salutations. Ils lui retournèrent la politesse, et Sirius se mit enfin à manger.

* * *

La matinée de Sirius fut... étrange. Chaque fille qu'il croisait ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, de glousser ou n'importe quoi du même genre, ce qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Et à la fin du cours de métamorphoses, McGonagall le retint.

_ Restez, Mr Black, s'il vous plaît.

_ T'as une touche, articula James avec un clin d'œil en quittant la salle.

_ Oui, professeur McGonagall ? lâcha-t-il quand ses amis furent sortis.

_ Écoutez, Black, j'ai entendu parler de votre problème... intime. Si vous le désirez, il y a des médicaments qui...

_ Euh... je suis pas gay, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez, professeur.

_ Écoutez, Mr Black. Votre cousine m'a expliqué a quel point ça vous minait. Je crois qu'elle essaye de se racheter par rapport à votre dernière... dispute. Dans tous les cas, peu importe. Elle m'a raconté à quel point vos problèmes vous gâchaient la vie, et m'a supplié de trouver une solution...

_ La quelle ? demanda Sirius, très méfiant.

_ Et bien, une petite potion, et...

_ Non, quelle cousine ?

_ Bellatrix. Pourquoi ?

Il se força à sourire, et répondit au professeur :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je vais immédiatement remercier la... charmante attention de ma cousine. Et, pas d'inquiétudes, je vais trouver un problème, euh une solution... tout seul. Merci de vous soucier de moi.

Il sortit quasiment en courant de la salle, une unique idée en tête : il allait assassiner Bellatrix Black.

Il la trouva en train de parler à Snape, sa frangine à leur côtés, les regardant comme s'ils étaient les huitième et neuvième merveilles du monde.

Il attrapa la brune par le col, la poussant contre le mur du couloir :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter au professeur McGonagall ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à toutes les filles de Poudlard ?!

Bellatrix explosa de rire, en même temps que Snape. Narcissa, elle, recula précipitamment.

_ Lâche-moi, cousin, ordonna-t-elle, une fois son hilarité calmée.

Il vit sa main s'avancer vers la poche dans laquelle elle gardait sa baguette. Alors, il la devança, et la lui prit, sortant la sienne avec son autre main, pointant les deux baguettes dans le creux du cou de sa cousine.

_ Dis-moi immédiatement, Bellatrix. Ma patience a des limites.

_ Lâche-la, fit Snape d'un ton calme, sans tenter de s'interposer.

Il faisait bien, par ailleurs, car Sirius aurait pu faire quelque chose de regrettable à sa cousine, alors qu'il la tenait ainsi à sa merci.

_ S'il te plaît, Sirius. Lâche Bella, murmura Narcissa d'une petite voix.

La brune, elle, se contenta de hausser un sourcil amusé :

_ Des paroles, Sirius. Des paroles, des paroles, et encore des paroles. Avec des paroles, on peut faire des tas de choses. Prononcer un formule, lancer un sort... raconter des rumeurs. Mais toi, Sirius, tu ne sais rien faire de ta bouche !

Seuls Snape et Sirius captèrent le sous-entendu sexuel, Narcissa fixant son cousin avec la terreur qu'il fasse quelque chose à la sœur qu'elle vénérait tant.

Sirius, très énervé, allait prouver à Bellatrix qu'il savait faire quelque chose avec sa bouche, quand une voix douce les interrompit.

_ Eh bien, Mr Black, Miss Black, ne voulez-vous pas cesser de vous disputer ?

C'était plus une proposition qu'un ordre, mais Sirius et Bellatrix ne s'y trompèrent pas : la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait dans une telle position, Albus Dumbledore sévirait. Avec un regard mauvais, Sirius rendit sa baguette à sa cousine, et secoua la tête, l'air dégoûté :

_ Tu ne comptes pas me dire ce que tu as raconté à tout Poudlard ?

_ Tu le sauras ce soir, cher cousin, chantonna Bellatrix, avec un sourire ironique. Peut-être...

* * *

Et voilà... Bellatrix a vraiment été méchante, comme elle sait si bien le faire ;) Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! En espèrant que ça vous a plu, laissez une ptite review, please ! (parce que j'ai quand même remarqué que quelques personnes suivaient la fic, sans laisser de review, et c'est un peu le salaire d'un auteur de fic), alors... pleaaaaaase ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre où on apprend ce que notre chère Bellatrix a dit de Sirius à tout Poudlard, professeur McGonagall comprise ;) Action, blessures, combats... On se croirait dans Expendable (et c'est pas un compliment xD, dîtes-moi que je ne suis pas en train d'insulter ma fic toute seule).

Réponses à l'unique review (merci sniff :'')) :

_ VampireDiariesKalijah : Merci pour tout ces compliments *rougit* l'évolution entre Sirius et Bella... Houlà xD disons que ça va être... particulier ! Juste en passant, tu es une fan des Originaux de TVD, vu ton pseudo, tu as vu la série "The Originals" ? Et encore merci pour la review !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Bellatrix ronchonna en voyant qu'elle était en retard à la retenue de Rusard. Ce n'était pas trop grave, avec un peu de chance, Sirius serait arrivé à l'heure, et le concierge ne remarquerait rien.

Elle entra dans l'immense débarras, et pressentit le massacre en voyant Rusard qui la regardait arriver, bouche pincé.

_ B'jour, désolé d'être en retard ! s'exclama Sirius, arrivant juste derrière elle.

Forcément, son cousin était en retard aussi. Elle soupira. Rusard, les fixant avec colère, leur montra la pièce, et lâcha d'une voix rauque :

_ Tout propre et tout rangé.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Avec désinvolture, Sirius sifflota, attendant que sa cousine libère l'entrée. En grognant, Bellatrix se poussa, le laissant entrer, s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

_ Alors, couz', siffla Sirius, posant un coude jusqu'à côté d'elle, l'empêchant de se dégager. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ?

_ Hum.

Bellatrix fit semblant de réfléchir, ironique. Si Sirius voulait sa réponse, il allait devoir la lui arracher.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'on ne devait plus se battre ? demanda-t-elle, empruntant l'air innocent de Narcissa.

_ On ne va pas se battre. Je vais te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

Il ne vit pas la main de Bellatrix se déplacer avec rapidité vers sa baguette, avait presque oublié qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une petite Sang-Pur toute mignonne et inactive comme Narcissa. Là, il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black, sa cousine. Il était le seul qui avait remarqué la lueur rebelle dans ses yeux, le seul qui avait remarqué qu'elle avait beau agir comme une Sang-Pur parfaite, elle désirait clairement autre chose.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier ça, alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur son front, marmonnant un unique mot, accompagné d'un sourire sardonique :

_ Mort.

Il tressaillit, alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire hystérique. Même plaquée contre le mur par lui, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir. D'un coup de coude, il fit voler la baguette, et répéta d'une voix froide :

_ Bellatrix, tu me saoules. Si tu ne me dis pas maintenant, je vais sérieusement m'énerver. On n'est pas amis, et on ne le deviendra pas. Tu es une chieuse, et ces trois mois de retenue vont vraiment être nuls. Maintenant, réponds-moi, et je te laisserais tranquille, et on pourra à nouveau s'éviter et faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Ce fut au tour de Bellatrix de tressaillir. Le ton amusé de Sirius, volatilisé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il était de très mauvaise humeur.

_ Ce que j'ai dit ne te regarde pas Sirius. Lâche-moi.

_ Dis-moi juste, et ne fais pas chier !

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresses autant ?! Tu es intouchable, pas vrai, cousin ?

Il posa sur elle un regard étrangement vulnérable, et répondit d'une voix presque douce :

_ Je suis loin d'être intouchable, cousine. Personne ne l'est. Toi non plus, malgré ce que tu veux faire croire.

Et sur ces mots, il la lâcha, et lui tournant le dos, commença à ranger les affaires du débarras.

* * *

Les semaines passaient, et Sirius paraissait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Bellatrix tentait de l'ignorer, mais plus elle essayait, et plus il s'immisçait dans son esprit. Les vacances de la Toussaint passèrent sans qu'elle l'aperçût, et malgré les retenues qu'ils avaient ensemble, elle le voyait de moins en moins sourire.

* * *

Sirius était vraiment énervé. Bellatrix n'en était qu'une des multiples causes, et des plus minimes. Son frère, Regulus, lui avait envoyé une lettre. Comme il haïssait son frère ! Ce dernier lui avait raconté sa vie à la maison, etc. Et il savait parfaitement que si son petit frère continuait à lui envoyer des lettres, c'était pour préserver les apparences du parfait petit Sang-Pur. Puis ça avait été au tour de sa mère. Sa mère qui l'aimait tant (ironie).

"_Très cher fils,_ (tellement personnel)

_Ni toi ni moi ne désirons nous rencontrer pour ces vacances_ (adorable. Merci, maman.), _mais suite à quelques obligations familiales, je t'enjoins à venir pour les vacances de Noël _(... QUOI ?!). _Ceci n'est pas une proposition. Passe une bonne année,_

_Maman._

Aller passer les vacances à la maison... Absolument génial, quoi. Il n'avait pas passé ses vacances à la maison depuis... oui, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, quand il avait rencontré James, Peter et Remus.

Comment niquer des vacances de Noël ! Youhou... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, James était arrivé, l'air ombrageux, et avant que quelqu'un ne le taquine, avait dit d'une voix sourde "Lily et moi, c'est fini, c'est définitif, faites pas chier.".

Il était sorti de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, pas d'humeur à faire le moindre commentaire, prêt à aller faire sa retenue. Dans le couloir, Lily, en larmes. Quand il était arrivé, elle était partie, presque en courant. Mais il se devait de faire quelques efforts, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à Rusard que les retenues ne l'atteignait plus. Bellatrix avait simplement été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Hargneusement, il donna un coup de pied dans un chaudron qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là. Il aurait aimé quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, sur qui taper. Quelqu'un à fracasser.

Il croisa le regard étonné de Bellatrix, qui fronça les sourcils comme s'il était une énigme particulièrement compliquée à résoudre. Et avec un sourire détendu, elle lâcha :

_ J'ai raconté à toute l'école que tu avais des troubles de l'érection, et que c'était pour ça que tu draguais toutes les filles sans aller plus loin qu'un petit bisou.

Pardon ?! Il la fixa. Elle ricanait pour elle-même.

_ Alors ? Tu viens m'affronter, Black, ou tu prouves que tout ça est vrai en laissant passer ?

Et avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, elle lança un "Diffindo" retentissant, qu'il évita de justesse en se jetant sur le côté, à présent vraiment, vraiment énervé. Il sortit sa baguette, et les éclairs multicolores s'enchaînèrent, alors que les deux cousins évitaient, criaient. Parfois, un peu de sang coulait, mais Sirius s'en foutait. Il ne ressentait qu'à peine la douleur. Tout ce qui lui importait était que plus de sang ne coule du côté de Bellatrix que du sien.

Il la vit tout à coup déraper sur une vieille robe qui traînait par terre. Sans hésiter, il s'élança, sa baguette à la main, et s'installa à califourchon sur elle, sa baguette légèrement appuyée dans le cou de la jeune fille.

_ Et... Morte.

_ J'aurais pu te tuer dès le début de la retenue, répliqua-t-elle simplement, sans s'énerver, son regard n'étant qu'à peine provoquant.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Je me demande encore pourquoi, répondit-elle, sa voix pleine de faux regrets, un sourire malicieux pointant sur ses lèvres.

_ Peut-être que tu savais que tu n'aurais pas ce superbe corps masculin sur toi si tu le faisais, rétorqua-t-il, se penchant vers elle.

Il se sentait plus détendu, maintenant qu'il s'était battu, qu'il avait gagné.

_ Voyons... Sirius. On ne va pas pouvoir coucher ensemble, tu n'as pas pris les médicaments que t'a donné le professeur McGonagall.

_ Peste, dit-il simplement, souriant presque, à présent.

_ Merci, ironisa-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres.

Sirius avait remarqué que les filles avaient ce réflexe lorsqu'elle se trouvaient près d'un homme qui les intéressait sexuellement, mais ne dit rien.

Il observa sa cousine, et se dit qu'à cet instant précis, elle était superbe. Ses beaux yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, ses cheveux retombaient en boucles sombres sous elle, ni lisses comme elle les avait avec sa famille, ni trop désordonnées comme elle les avait habituellement. Simplement naturelles. Un petit sourire pas trop ironique se montrait presque sur son visage. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

_ ... Cousin... tu me fixes depuis cinq bonnes minutes, fit-elle remarquer, l'ironie réapparaissant. Je sais que je suis la plus belle créature que tu aies jamais vue, mais on est de la même famille, et on se déteste !

Seau d'eau froide. Cela ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Ah, oui. C'était sa cousine. En plus d'être un membre détesté de la famille Black, arrogante et méchante. Chieuse, et salope.

Il avait un peu oublié.

Sirius prit un air décidé en retournant dans sa Salle Commune. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire. Pour commencer, remettre Lily et James ensemble. Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la Gryffondor reprenne sa mauvaise habitude de traîner avec Snape, d'autant plus que celui-ci paraissait soudé à ses deux cousines. Ensuite, interroger Cissy. Enfin, rendre à Bellatrix le mauvais coup qu'elle lui avait fait. Avec Snape, de préférence, ça pourrait être marrant. Et dire que le lendemain soir serait la pleine lune. Il avait fort à faire.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune, et leva les yeux au ciel. James roulait une pelle à Marlène, une de leur condisciples, et Lily était blottie contre Remus, qui paraissait vouloir partir en courant.

_ Hum, hum. Je dérange ?

Regard furibond de l'ancien couple. Il ne dit rien, et s'assit en face d'eux.

_ Bon, ça suffit vos conneries, pourquoi vous avez cassé ?

_ James a...

_ Lily a...

Ils se fixèrent, l'air énervé.

_ Remus ?

Ce dernier soupira :

_ James a surpris Snape en train d'embrasser Lily. Il l'a pris par surprise, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de se dégager. Prongs est arrivé à ce moment-là.

_ Attendez... Vous avez cassé à cause de ce crétin ? Merde, James, Lily ! Prongs ! Depuis quand tu lui accordes autant d'importance ?

_ Elle lui roulait une pelle !

_ Lil' ?

_ Je l'ai repoussé ! James est arrivé à ce moment-là, et il a piqué sa crise comme quoi je le trompais ! Si je voulais sortir avec Severus, je le ferais, et je casserais avec James ! D'ailleurs, c'est fait, et je n'ai pas couru le rejoindre, ok ?

_ Bon... Les enfants... fit Sirius d'un ton calme. Jamie, elle a repoussé Severus, pas vrai ?

_ Oui, mais...

_ Ta gueule. Lil', comment tu aurais réagi en voyant James embrassant une de ses ex ?

_ Mal, mais...

_ Ta gueule. Jamie, Lily t'a expliqué ?

_ Oui, mais...

_ Ta gueule. Lil', tu peux comprendre que James ait réagi comme ça, juste ?

_ Oui, mais...

_ Ta gueule. Où est le problème, alors ? Vous admettez que vous avez eu exactement les réactions qu'il fallait. Ok, ça c'est fait, Jamie et Lily remis ensemble, ensuite...

Remus réprima son amusement, montrant un simple petit sourire, alors que Lily et James se fixaient, étonnés. Marlène, qui avait l'habitude de devenir l'objet sexuel de James chaque fois qu'il cassait avec la rousse, sourit à Sirius. Les deux s'entendaient bien, et elle était la meilleure amie de Lily.

_ Bon, ensuite, qui savait ce que Bellatrix a dit a tout Poudlard ?

Lily et Marlène ne purent s'empêcher de rire :

_ Elle ne l'a dit qu'aux filles !

_ Et au professeur McGonagall. Si tu savais la conversation gênante que j'ai eu avec elle, rétorqua Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Moony.

_ Elle a fait croire a tous que...

Lily et Marlène s'étouffèrent en même temps, alors que Sirius les fixait de son regard le plus menaçant, c'est-à-dire, très peu.

_ D'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! Cette salope a fait croire a tout le monde que j'avais des... problèmes... au lit !

Ce fut au tour de James et Remus de s'étouffer de rire. Sirius, comprenant comment se sentaient les grands poètes incompris, commença à réfléchir attaquer au deuxième objet de sa liste : interroger Narcissa.

* * *

Bellatrix arriva dans la Grande Salle, encore endormie. Elle se réveilla en entendant les cris de colère de Potter.

_ Il ne peux pas se retenir un peu, celui-là ?

_ Tu as osé embrasser Lily ! A cause de toi on a cassé pendant quatre heures ! J'ai passé quatre heures qui auraient pu être ô combien mieux rentabilisée à embrasser Marlène pour rendre ma Lily jalouse !

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Sérieusement, Potter faisait exprès d'être con, ou quoi ?

Snape était donc occupé à mater Potter d'un air blasé, et Narcissa devait être avec lui. Ou pas trop loin d'elle. Elle fouilla la Grande Salle d'un regard rapide. Pas de traces de sa petite sœur. Elle y remarqua également l'absence de son cousin. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Narcissa et Sirius qui disparaissaient en même temps ? Aïe. Problèmes en vue. Et Potter qui, comme par hasard, hurlait sur Snape ? Trop étrange. Elle se dirigea vers son aîné de Serpentard.

_ Snape. Où est ma Cissy ?

_ Tu vois pas que je me dispute avec Snivellus, espèce de...

_ Ta gueule, Potter. Où est mon couz et ma frangine ?

_ Ton couz, j'en sais rien, et je pensais que Narcissa était avec toi.

Bellatrix se tourna vers James, qui semblait tout à coup très silencieux. Elle le regarda fixement, attendant une réponse. Snape pour la première fois, perdit son calme. Il attrapa Potter par le col et le plaqua contre le mur :

_ Où est Cissy, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que Black lui veut ?

_ Évite de le tuer, il ne pourra pas nous dire où est mon connard de cousin, rappela froidement Bella.

_ Réponds-moi, Potter, ajouta Snape d'un ton froid, sortant sa baguette.

Ce fut presque aussitôt le signal de l'émeute. Un éclair fila vers Snape, suivi du cri de Black :

_ Lâche mon pote, espèce de pauvre connard !

Bellatrix, qui avait sorti sa baguette tout aussi rapidement, dévia le sortilège d'un mouvement de poignet, et renvoya un sort à Sirius :

_ Où est ma frangine, Black ?

Dire qu'elle avait presque essayé d'être sympa avec lui, le soir précédent ! Quelle idiote !

_ Laquelle ? demanda innocemment Sirius. La grande ou la petite ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bellatrix pour entrer dans une colère noire. Andromeda n'était plus sa sœur !

_ Je n'ai qu'une seul sœur, et c'est Narcissa !

Elle allait lancer un sort quand Potter l'attrapa par le bras, faisant voler sa baguette, alors que Sirius prononçait :

_ Sectusempra !

La jeune fille, immobilisée, n'eut pas le temps de dévier.

_ Bella !

Le hurlement de Narcissa retentit dans la Grande Salle, plus fort que les professeurs ordonnant aux quatre adolescents de se calmer, et des cris que poussaient ces quatre derniers. Bella vit sa sœur se précipiter vers elle.

Et l'irréparable se produisit. Aucun des quatre adolescents ne put intervenir à temps. James n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher Bellatrix, qui eut juste le temps de crier le nom de sa petite sœur. Sirius était trop loin des trois et de Narcissa pour intervenir, et Severus était coincé par le rempart que formait les deux corps de Bellatrix et James. La petite blonde se lança pour empêcher le sort que Sirius envoyait de toucher sa sœur.

_ Cissy !

Le cri provenait de trois bouches distinctes. Deux Serpentards, un Gryffondor. Deux garçons, une fille. Deux amis, une sœur. Trois ennemis.

James lâcha la troisième année, qui ne prit même pas le temps de lui lancer un quelconque regard dédaigneux, trop inquiète pour sa petite sœur. Sirius arriva au dessus du corps étendu de la petite fille le premier.

_ Cissy... Tu m'entends ?

D'un coup de coude, Bellatrix le fit tomber à terre, et elle prit le petit corps frêle dans ses bras, avant de lancer à la cantonade :

_ Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'elle meurt ? Allez donc chercher Pomfrey, bordel !

Les coupures présents sur le corps de la blonde s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil.

_ Narcissa Black, je t'ordonne de rester avec moi. Je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi, murmura Bellatrix près de sa sœur, d'une voix si basse que seul Sirius l'entendit.

_ Tu vas bien, Bella ? demanda Narcissa avec difficulté.

_ Je vais bien, ma puce. Et toi, tu iras bien aussi, tu verras.

_ Miss Black. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Un brancard attendait juste à côté, et le professeur McGonagall avait sorti sa baguette. Bellatrix les fixa un à un, hésitante à laisser sa sœur entre leur mains.

_ Bellatrix, pendant que tu hésites, ta sœur se vide de son sang, lui rappela Snape.

Tout le monde, même James et Sirius, lui furent reconnaissants de trouver les mots justes. Bellatrix relâcha Narcissa, et s'effondra dans les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci, d'une étreinte froide, la rassura.

* * *

Youpi, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Je rigole... Narcissa, blessée, voilà qui risque de provoquer quelques remous entre Sirius et Bellatrix (mais on adore ça, pas vrai ?), Severus, qui a essayé d'embrasser Lily, mais rassurez-vous, c'est la dernière fois, je ne le collerais pas dans un rôle d'amoureux transi, et il va enfin passer à autre chose... Et dans le prochain chapitre, Noël, l'arrivée d'Andromeda, mais heureusement, Sirius est là pour remonter le moral de notre Mangemort préférée (qui ne l'est pas encore, par ailleurs) !


	4. Chapter 4

Noël, Noël... Fête de tous les bonheurs... Mais est-ce aussi le cas chez les Black ? Et enfin, le surnom de Bellatrix par Sirius, qui restera jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. Inutile de le dire que comme c'est Sirius qui a choisi, elle va le détester (le surnom, pas Sirius... enfin, quoi que...)

_Réponse à VampireDiariesKalijah : En effet, Bella ferait tout pour Cissy. Même plus tard, dans les livres, on sent que c'est toujours le cas, même si elle est devenu un peu cinglée entre temps xD Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, non, pas de confrontation, Bellatrix a trop à faire pour s'énerver contre son "abruti de cousin" xD Il y a le retour de la grande sœur bien aimée, etc. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Personnellement, j'ai préféré The Originals, et je commence à me lasser de TVD, qui, je trouve, devient trop long. Je me suis arrêté à la moitié de la saison 4, parce que je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'adorerais que tu parles de cette fiction à d'autre gens, elle n'est pas encore très connue ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie. Trois jours. Trois jours que Cissy luttait contre la fièvre. D'après ses sources, Bellatrix n'était pas revenue en cours depuis. Il la fixa. Assise au chevet de sa sœur, elle portait toujours la même robe couverte de sang, et son teint était crayeux.

Il s'assit face à elle, laissant le lit de sa cousine entre eux. Celle-ci, en l'entendant, entrouvrit un œil bleu.

_ 'lut, Sirius...

_ Je suis désolé, Cissy. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Te bats plus avec Bella, s'il te plaît.

La voix sèche de Bellatrix les interrompit, faisant sursauter Narcissa :

_ Narcissa Black. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler des combats que je mène contre mon cousin. Est-ce bien compris ?

_ Mais...

_ Si tu ne t'étais pas interposée, personne n'aurait été blessé. Alors tu ne te mets plus entre nous, c'est bien compris ?

_ Oui, Bella. Désolée.

_ Je t'avais déjà prévenue, reprit Bellatrix d'une voix adoucie. S'il te plaît, ma Cissy. Il faut que je puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un, ici.

_ Oui, Bella. Je... je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ma Cissy. Allez, rendors-toi.

La petite fille referma les yeux, retrouvant une respiration régulière.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas blesser Cissy.

_ Ne m'appelle pas "Bella". C'est le nom que me donne Cissy. Personne ne m'appelle Bella à part elle.

Il la fixa, mais ne releva pas. Elle paraissait épuisée, presque un zombie. Elle avait des cernes noires sous les yeux, ses cheveux tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules.

Dire que tout ça était arrivé parce qu'il voulait parler à Narcissa sans être dérangé par Bellatrix. Comme l'avait très probablement deviné Bella, il avait demandé à James d'occuper Snape, de manière à ce que Bellatrix croit que sa sœur était avec lui, et que le Serpentard croit que la première année était avec la brune. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent avec les Black, pour qu'il soit forcé de rentrer pendant les vacances. Narcissa lui avait simplement rappelé la réunion de famille obligatoire à chaque membre de la famille tous les dix ans à l'époque de Noël. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander si Andromeda viendrait. Il espérait que oui, mais était réaliste. Il y avait peu de chances.

* * *

Bellatrix s'affala sur son siège dans le train. Snape et Narcissa assis face à elle, ne dirent rien, mais Cissy ne put retenir un sursaut. Sa sœur changeait tellement entre Poudlard et la maison ! Ses longs cheveux étaient à présent réunis en une longue queue de cheval totalement lisse, et elle ne portait plus qu'un maquillage très discret.

_ Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda la blonde à Severus, pour rompre le silence.

_ Bah... pas grand-chose. Et toi ?

_ Réunion de famille, à Noël.

Cela rappela d'ailleurs quelque chose à Cissy, qui fixa sa sœur.

_ Dis, Bella... Hum... Tu sais qui vient à la réunion de famille cette année...?

_ Ne me dis pas que ce connard de Sirius se ramène ?!

_ Bah...

Cela fit rire Snape, qui lâcha :

_ On dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui vais passer les pires vacances !

Cela ne fit que convaincre Narcissa qu'annoncer la deuxième nouvelle à sa sœur serait très très dur. Avec appréhension, elle se blottit contre Severus, qui l'enlaça d'un bras protecteur. Profitant que sa sœur ressortait pour aller provoquer Sirius, et avec un peu de chance, le blesser assez pour qu'il ne vienne pas, elle murmura :

_ Elle va me tuer.

_ Ta sœur ne te ferait jamais de mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Andromeda vient aussi. Avec son mari... Comment je suis censée l'annoncer à Bella ?! Comment peut-elle oser venir, et se faire passer pour notre sœur !

Severus la regarda, étonné, et Narcissa s'aperçut qu'elle avait haussé le ton, dans une de ses rares crises de colère.

_ Qu'a donc fait Andromeda ? Tu ne détestes personne, pas même ce connard de Black, alors qu'il passe son temps à se battre contre ta précieuse sœur.

Alors, Narcissa laissa couler ses larmes, et lui raconta.

* * *

Bellatrix ouvrit la porte du compartiment de son cousin d'un coup de pied, et surprit une scène... étrange. Potter et Evans se roulaient des pelles dans un coin. Normal, ils passaient leur temps à ça. Pettigrow mangeait, mais ça aussi c'était habituel. Et Sirius était assis à califourchon sur Lupin. Ah, ok. Quand même.

Il y eut un blanc.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, Bellatrix ! s'exclama Sirius, en se poussant de Lupin, tombant par terre.

_ Je me fiche que tu sois homo, Sirius ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais passer ces putains de vacances de Noël chez moi ?!

_ Je ne suis pas homo, se défendit Sirius, et... oh putain ! A quoi tu ressembles, cousine ? C'est quoi cette coiffure ?

Elle lui fit un doigt, et folle de rage, répéta :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu passais ces putains de merde de vacances de Noël avec Cissy et moi ?

_ C'était mon cadeau de Noël, cousine... Si je te l'avais dit, ça n'aurait pas été une surprise !

_ Je ne veux pas de ta surprise ! Tu ne veux pas rester chez moi !

_ Figures-toi que j'étais invité avec Lily, Peter et Remus à aller passer Noël chez James ! Alors passer les vacances avec toi et ta charmante frangine, désolé, mais non ! Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix !

_ Ok, tu sais quoi, va rejoindre Potter et va coucher avec ton pote, j'inventerais une excuse pour les parents !

_ Bellatrix, je suis pas gay !

_ Sirius, homo ou pas, t'es toujours aussi con, et j'en ai rien à foutre ! D'ailleurs...

Sirius se releva d'un mouvement souple, et lui coupa la parole, voulant l'embrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, Bellatrix comprit ce qu'il allait faire, et eut le temps de lui retourner un sortilège :

_ Lashlabask !

Il vola contre la fenêtre du compartiment, alors que des plaques rouges apparaissaient sur son visage d'ange.

_ Waouh. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais essayer de t'embrasser, lâcha Lupin, pour détendre l'atmosphère. De plus, je crois qu'il voulait juste te prouver qu'il n'était pas homosexuel.

_ Je me fiche de ce qu'il est. Il peut sortir avec des filles, des garçons, des bestioles, si ça lui chante. J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre ! Par contre, s'il pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il venait à cette fichue fête de Noël !

_ Bella...

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant l'intervention de Narcissa, qui avait été très discrète. Snape était derrière elle, ses deux bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur.

_ Andromeda sera présente aussi.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Bellatrix pâlit, fixa Sirius, qui n'était manifestement pas plus au courant qu'elle, serra les poings, déglutit, et s'en alla à grands pas sans plus prononcer un mot.

Andromeda venait ! Comment osait-elle...? Elle les avait abandonnés, Cissy et elle ! Et elle revenait, tranquillement ! Avec son Né-Moldu, sûrement... Bellatrix s'enferma dans les toilettes, et à sa grande surprise, vit dans le miroir, une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

Dès que sa grande sœur fut partie, Narcissa éclata en gros sanglots. La prenant dans ses bras, Snape lui dit :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cissy. Elle ne t'en veux pas. Promis. Rien n'est de ta faute.

Tout le monde excepté Narcissa le fixa avec de grands yeux : Snape n'avait jamais été aussi protecteur et gentil, pas même avec Lily.

_ Mais... Andromeda... Et...

Sirius la regarda marmonner des suites de mots inintelligibles en reniflant, alors que Snape s'accroupissait pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

_ Tout ira bien. Bellatrix ne t'en veux jamais, même quand c'est de ta faute, et ça ne l'est pas.

Voyant tous les regards rivés sur le couple étrange qu'il formait avec la benjamine des Black, il détourna le regard, et prenant la gamine par la main, l'emmena hors de leur vision.

* * *

_ Andromeda vient... souffla Sirius dès qu'ils furent partis. J'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Tout cela n'a l'air de plaire ni à Bellatrix ni à Narcissa, fit inutilement remarquer James.

_ Je me demande si ça ne déplaît pas qu'à Bellatrix, répondit Lily, échangeant un regard entendu avec Sirius. Narcissa se contente de suivre le mouvement.

_ Je ne crois pas. Narcissa n'a pas fondu en larmes en devant annoncer à Bellatrix que je venais. Je crois. Alors que je pense déplaire tout autant qu'Andromeda à ma cousine.

_ Parce que Bellatrix s'habitue à toi. Avoue, vos retenues vous ont rapproché, Sirius.

_ Un peu. Mais pas tant que ça, regarde, elle n'a pas voulu se faire souiller par les indignes lèvres du Traitre-à-son-Sang !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

_ Sirius, je crois qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que c'est ton premier râteau ! ironisa Remus.

_ Je voulais juste lui prouver que je n'étais pas gay ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'a piqué MA patacitrouille !

* * *

Les trois Black se retrouvèrent sur le quai, où Druella, la mère de Bellatrix et Narcissa, les attendaient.

_ Bonjour, les filles. Sirius.

Elle embrassa les trois adolescents sur la joue, alors que Sirius demandait :

_ Ma mère est là ?

_ Non. Elle a dit que tu préférerais sans doute que je te cherche. Elle avait tort ?

_ Non, répondit le Gryffondor, l'air mécontent. J'aurais juste voulu lui faire part de mes impressions sur les vacances à venir.

_ Et moi, tu les veux, mes impressions, mère ? intervint Bellatrix, d'un air froid. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue qu'Andromeda venait ?

_ Et bien...

Druella avait l'air mal à l'aise. Sirius songea qu'il aimait bien sa tante, qui n'était pas aussi ancrée dans tous les principes "Sang-Pur = supériorité". Dommage que Bellatrix ait hérité de son père.

_ ... je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, toutes les deux avec Andromeda depuis qu'elle est partie de la maison... Je me suis dit qu'il serait sans doute mieux que tu ne le saches pas. Elle a beau partir avec un Né-Moldu, ce que je regrette, il n'est certainement pas assez bien pour elle, c'est une Sang-Pur, et elle fait les choix qu'elle désire. Elle reste ma fille, et votre sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas ma sœur. Elle ne l'a jamais été.

Désemparée, Druella regarda sa fille s'en aller dans un froissement de cape, Narcissa sur ses talons. Sirius haussa un sourcil, et lâcha avec un sourire :

_ M'en fous, moi j'aime bien Andromeda.

* * *

Les pires vacances de ma vie, songeait Bellatrix. Sa tante et son oncle, parents de Sirius étaient arrivés, et parlaient tranquillement avec ses parents. De tout ça, elle avait l'habitude. Du regard de son père sur elle également. Sirius parlait doucement avec Narcissa, qui paraissait parfaitement détendue. Elle-même devait parfois faire l'effort de se joindre à la conversation, ou de faire semblant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'Andromeda arriverait dans quelques minutes, accompagné de son Né-Moldu de futur mari.

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle sursauta, et ne fut pas la seule. Aussitôt, Narcissa se raidit.

Oncles et tantes tellement éloignés qu'elle ne les connaissait pas peuplaient le salon, mais elle ne put détacher son regard de la porte d'entrée. Sa brune grande sœur entra dans un mouvement aérien. Elle jeta un regard à Narcissa, son adorable petite sœur serrait les poings. Le silence se fit alors que le fiancé d'Andromeda entrait à son tour. Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, excepté Walburga, la mère de Sirius, au grand désespoir de ce dernier vu comment il pinça les lèvres en la voyant ouvrir la bouche :

_ Andromeda est donc invitée malgré son déshonneur ?

_ Andromeda est ma fille et a donc le droit d'entrer dans cette maison, et oui, Walburga, je l'ai invitée, répondit Druella.

Les conversations reprirent, moins fortes et plus espacées, alors qu'Andromeda Black et Ted Tonks entraient dans le salon. Le jeune homme sourit poliment à Druella, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête.

Andromeda, un peu mal à l'aise, croisa le regard de Bellatrix, un regard qui la dissuada définitivement d'aller voir sa plus grande des sœurs. Finalement, elle se rabattit sur la plus jeune, s'asseyant entre elle et Sirius sur le canapé :

_ Bonjour, petite sœur. Alors, comment...

Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et hurla :

_ T'es pas ma sœur ! Plus depuis que tu nous as trahi, Bella et moi !

Et se frayant un chemin entre les convives, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre en courant. Le silence s'était fait. Bellatrix, croisant le regard de sa mère, dit d'une voix si froide qu'on aurait dit que du givre émanait d'elle :

_ Je vais la voir.

Et tout le monde entendit la remarque de Walburga :

_ Je savais que cette jeune fille était très intelligente.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Andromeda. Malgré le déshonneur qui fait que tu aies choisi un...

Druella se retint manifestement d'insulter Ted, qui avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

_ hum. Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans cette famille.

_ Sincèrement, mère, si je suis venue ce soir, ce n'est ni pour te voir, ni pour prouver que je suis encore membre de cette grande, belle et noble famille.

L'ironie suintait dans ses paroles.

_ Je suis juste venue prendre des nouvelles de mes deux petites sœurs. Si elles n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais pas venue, et quand je reviendrais, ce ne sera que pour les voir, elles.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles, alors que Druella pinçait les lèvres, agacée de ne pas paraître gentille pour sa fille. Sirius songea que tous les Black étaient bien les mêmes, tous voulant se faire bien voir.

_ Sinon, cousine, moi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, sourit Sirius, brisant le silence. Quoi de neuf ? Des enfants ?

Aussitôt, sa cousine prit une belle teinte rouge. Sirius fronça les sourcils, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ Sérieusement ?! J'avais dit ça au hasard ! Félicitations, Ted, Andromeda !

* * *

Bellatrix retrouva sa petite sœur en train de pleurer sur son lit.

_ Bah alors, ma Cissy ?

_ Pourquoi elle est venue ? sanglota Narcissa, en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a décidé de revenir, alors qu'elle nous a abandonné ?!

Bellatrix laissa à Narcissa le temps de se calmer, et quand cette dernière releva enfin ses yeux bleus vers elle, Bella lui fit un petit sourire :

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, ma puce.

Elle tendit son poing fermé à la blonde, qui lui ouvrit, laissant échapper un peu de cendres.

_ Tu veux allez voir ce con de Snape ? Je dirais que tu es malade.

Au début, très heureuse, l'enthousiasme de Narcissa retomba très vite :

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser...

_ File. C'est un ordre de ta grande sœur.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, Bellatrix jeta la poudre dans l'âtre, avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Andromeda fixa Bellatrix, qui descendait les marches des escaliers, lançant un regard glacial à chaque personne qui la regardait, et sentit son cœur se briser. Où était la petite fille passionnée qui souriait à tous ceux qu'elle croisait ?

_ Cissy est malade.

Elle se contenta de cette phrase enrobée de givre pour expliquer l'absence de sa petite sœur. Personne ne chercha à voir plus loin, même si tout le monde savait que c'était faux.

L'ignorant royalement, Bellatrix se laissa tomber entre Sirius et Regulus, qui était arrivé avec un peu de retard. Le gamin de dix ans avait déjà un air de Sang-Pur, songea Andromeda avec tristesse.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de gâcher sa soirée de Noël ici, et repensa à Bella petite. Elle en valait le coup, tant pis si elle la rejetait comme Narcissa l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sirius se sentait très seul. D'un côté, Andromeda, qui se taisait, lançant des regards de regret à Bellatrix, assise de l'autre côté, qui fusillait le mur face à elle du regard. Enfin, Regulus, ce petit con, était assis à la droite de Bella, silencieux.

_ Bellatrix ?

Le prénom était prononcé d'une voix basse, mais Sirius jugea qu'Andromeda aurait pu être envoyée à Gryffondor, Bellatrix ayant l'air prête à tuer quelqu'un.

_ Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? rétorqua celle-ci.

_ Bellatrix, j'aimerais vraiment te parler.

_ Pas moi, tu vois. Et je parle déjà avec... Sirius.

Question mensonge, il allait falloir qu'elle s'améliore, car le silence planait sur le canapé où était assise la dernière génération, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

_ Cousin, reprit Bella. Tu sors avec Lupin ?

_ Je croyais que tu t'en fichais, répondit-il, décidé à lui compliquer la tâche.

_ Maintenant, je veux savoir. Peut-être que la rumeur que j'ai lancé sur le fait que tu étais gay était vraie, en fait. A part que j'ai dit à tout le monde que tu couchais avec Potter.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

En vérité, il s'en fichait, mais il sentait que Bellatrix avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, comme lui quand il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère.

_ Pas le moins du monde. Et comme je suis ta cousine, tout le monde me croit, c'est dingue ! Je pourrais leur raconter que tu es un transsexuel atteint du VIH que ces dindes me croiraient. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ? Ou que... mais oui ! Je pourrais raconter à tous la vérité sur tes rapports avec Snape !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Votre romance cachée, bien sûr.

Avec ses cheveux lisses réunis en un chignon épais et son maquillage léger, ainsi que sa simple robe, Bellatrix avait l'air d'un ange à qui on aurait pu confier sa vie, et l'expression d'innocence qu'elle prit à cet instant ne fit qu'augmenter cette impression. Sirius ne savait pas que sa cousine pouvait avoir l'air gentille et innocente.

_ Tu me fixes, fit-elle remarquer à nouveau, comme lors de leur retenue.

_ C'est parce que tu es belle.

Il n'avait pas mis d'ironie dans ses propos, c'était vrai. Pour la première fois, elle faisait vraiment son âge. Habituellement, tout le monde lui aurait donné le même âge que Sirius, malgré sa petite taille. Elle était grande pour une adolescente de treize ans, mais petite selon les critères des cinquième années.

_ Merci. Tu es plutôt pas mal non plus.

Il sourit. Elle, elle était ironique, et elle savait pourquoi. Il avait eu beau répéter à tous que non, le costume ne lui allait pas, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Pour se venger, il avait décidé de ne pas se coiffer. Du coup, il avait l'air d'un épouvantail en costard-cravate.

_ On peut sortir ? murmura-t-elle soudain, du bout des lèvres, pour être certaine que personne ne l'entendrait.

Il hocha la tête, et la prenant galamment par le bras, l'emmena hors du salon bondé.

* * *

Bellatrix avait senti sa sœur venir, quand elle avait ouvert la bouche. Aussi, sans lui laisser le temps de reparler, elle avait embraqué son cousin dehors. Tant pis si la moitié de la famille croyait à présent qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

_ Comment va Cissy ?

_ Elle est chez Snape.

Bellatrix savait qu'elle avait un air amer, et s'en fichait. Autant le dire, elle était jalouse. Severus Snape était capable de calmer sa sœur bien mieux qu'elle. Certes Cissy ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle... pour l'instant. Sa petite sœur était encore trop jeune pour développer des sentiments amoureux, mais ça ne tarderait pas. Et alors, Bella serait bien vite remplacée dans le cœur de Narcissa.

_ Il tient à elle.

_ Je sais. Il s'occupera bien d'elle. Mieux que moi.

_ Personne ne s'occupe de Cissy mieux que toi, Bella...

_ Ne m'appelle pas Bella.

_ Bella.

_ Arrête, Sirius !

_ Bella, oh, ma Bella...

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son cousin cherchait à l'énerver en toute connaissances de causes.

_ Bella-jolie...

_ Là, je vais te tuer, Sirius.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est mieux que juste "Bella". Bella-jolie...

_ Sirius Black, je vais te...

_ Me quoi ? Tu n'as pas ta baguette, Bella-jolie. Et puis, je t'obéis. Tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle Bella. Je t'ai trouvé ton surnom.

_ Où veux-tu être enterré ? Plutôt dans le caveau familial ou ailleurs ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Il explosa de rire.

_ Ton humour est un talent rare, Bella-jolie. Ne le gâche pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être pouvait-elle être amie avec lui. Ou pas, vu que c'était un sacré connard. Tout comme elle.

* * *

Ah, comme ils sont mignons, nos tourtereaux. Une petite review pour encourager ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'anniversaire de Bella-jolie, et la fin des cours...


	5. Chapter 5

C'est parti pour _a new chapter_ ! Go ! Un Sirius qui s'est trompé de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine préférée, et une bonne dose d'humiliation !

VampireDiariesKalijah : oui, Bella-jolie ! Je me suis creusé la cervelle pour chercher un surnom stupide que Sirius pourrait trouver à Bellatrix, et j'ai fini par penser à ça ! Et bien, pour ce qui est d'Andromeda, je garde la surprise ;) tu verras bien ! J'adorerais que tu poursuives ton OS, je l'ai adoré ! PS : ARGH SPOILERS ! c'est sadique, ça !

LikeaDivergent :Merci pour tous ces compliments, je vais finir par avoir les chevilles qui enflent xD Normalement, pour te prévenir, il suffit de mettre l'histoire dans tes alertes, bref, de la suivre... Quant à Andromeda, le sujet a l'air de vous intriguer, c'est bien pour ça que je n'en dis pas plus !

SmilingSparow : Alleluia ! Je connais très peu de gens qui aiment Bellatrix, alors qu'il s'agit de mon personnage préféré ! Non, techniquement, cousin/cousine, ce n'est pas de l'inceste, je crois... Oui, effectivement, la fin sera une bad end, mais dis-toi que l'important, c'est POURQUOI Bellatrix devient une folle timbrée xDD

J'espère que le suite vous plaira à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Sirius et Bellatrix étaient de retour dans le train qui les amenait à Poudlard. Dans des wagons différents, pour faire bonne mesure. Malgré ce qu'ils disaient, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Leurs bagarres à coup de sortilèges n'étaient présents que pour renforcer leur complicité bien cachée, et plus personne ne s'étonnait que le visage de Sirius soit très souvent couvert de coupures encore ouvertes.

_ Alors, vos vacances ? demanda Snape.

_ Tu dois être au courant, Cissy a passé la moitié des siennes chez toi.

La petite fille ne quittait plus son aîné, toujours accroché à lui, ce qui ne paraissait pas gêner Severus outre mesure.

_ J'aime bien ta mère, gazouilla Narcissa. Elle est sympa.

_ Elle a toujours voulu une fille.

_ Tu vois qu'on lui envoie Sirius comme cadeau de Noël en retard ? ironisa Bellatrix, ce qui fit sourire Snape.

_ Bella-jolie ! Ramènes-toi !

Bellatrix ferma les yeux à l'entente de ce surnom stupide, et sortit sa baguette. Ras-le-bol. Elle avait du l'endurer toutes les vacances ! "Bella-jolie" par-ci, "Bella-jolie" par-là !

_ Bella-jolie, releva Snape en haussant un sourcil.

_ Il veut mourir, expliqua-t-elle.

Sirius ouvrit la porte du compartiment... pour se retrouver nez collé à une baguette tendue, devant un visage menaçant.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Comment ? Bella-jo...

_ Stupéfix.

Le mot, prononcé calmement, le fit voler dans le couloir. Une nouvelle année qui commençait bien, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction.

* * *

_ Joyeux anniv, Bella ! s'exclama Narcissa quand Bellatrix entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là.

Trois mars. Bellatrix avait presque oublié. Elle avait quatorze ans. Cissy poussa un paquet vers elle. Elle la remercia d'un sourire. A l'intérieur, une boite de Fondant au Chocolat et des nouvelles robes, ainsi qu'une bouteille de shampooing. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Tradition Black : s'offrir du shampooing à chaque anniversaire. Avec les cheveux que chacun avait, en même temps...

_ Merci, Cissy. Tu es la meilleure, ma puce.

La petite fille sautilla sur son banc, consciente que les cadeaux plaisaient à sa sœur. Severus, passant à côté d'elle, lâcha nonchalamment un :

_ Bon anniv, Bellatrix.

_ Merci, Severus.

Ils en étaient venus à s'appeler par leur prénom, elle ne se rappelait plus exactement quand. Mais comme Narcissa voulait passer son temps avec Bellatrix ET Severus, ils avaient fini par se côtoyer par habitude, et se trouver d'autres points communs que d'aimer emmerder Sirius.

Il posa un paquet à côté d'elle, qu'elle ouvrit, et le regarda d'un air appréciateur : une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

_ Merci beaucoup. On se la boit ce soir, si tu veux. Quand Cissy sera couchée.

_ Hé ! protesta la blonde.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, expliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Le bruissement habituel des hiboux arriva dans la Grande Salle, et une enveloppe arriva devant l'assiette de la brune.

_ C'est une Beuglante, souffla Narcissa. Qui irait t'envoyer une Beuglante pour ton anniversaire ?

_ Ouvre-la, la pressa Severus.

Elle obéit sans protester pour une fois, curieuse. Aussitôt, la voix de Sirius retentit, et Bellatrix songea sérieusement à aller se pendre.

__ Tu fais quoi ?_ demandait-il.

La voix de Potter lui répondit :

__ A ton avis. Comme nous tous. Je m'endors devant le merveilleux cours de McGo. Et toi ?_

__ Je réfléchis. C'est bientôt l'anniv de Bella-jolie._

__ Et ça t'arrive pas souvent. De réfléchir, je veux dire. Avoue, tu craques sur elle._

__ Ta gueule. Au fait, avec Lily ?_

__ Si tu savais, hier, elle m'a fait une de ces fellations !_

Sirius et James se dévisagèrent, horrifiés, alors que toute la Grande Salle se tordait de rire excepté Bellatrix qui lançait un regard glacial à son cousin, et Lily, qui fixait James, rouge comme une tomate.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as transformé le mot qu'on a écrit pendant le cours de McGo en Beuglante, espèce de malade ! hurla James, pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de leurs deux voix en arrière-plan.

_ Je l'ai confondu avec le propre de la chanson pour Bella-jolie ! répondit Sirius de la même façon. Je vais me faire niquer !

_ Depuis quand tu parles de ce qu'on fait au lit avec Sirius et en plein cours ! intervint Lily avec colère.

__ Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'une voix qui lui chanterai "joyeux anniversaire" ?_ proposa la voix de James de la Beuglante. _Un truc comme ça : Joyeux anniversaire Bella, etc._

__ Dis, à propos de fellation, tu étais au courant, pour Remus et Snivellus ?_

__ Nan, t'es sérieux ?_

_ Quoi ?! hurlèrent Lupin et Severus en chœur.

__ Nan, je blague. Enfin, pas sûr, _reprit Sirius._ On pourrait presque y croire, hein ?_

__ T'es con._

_ Ouais, approuvèrent les deux concernés, toujours en duo.

Finalement, après un bon quart d'heure de conneries hurlés par les deux andouilles qui s'écrivaient en cours, Sirius se mit à chanter une chanson qui ressemblait très vaguement à "Joyeux anniversaire", si on y regardait pas de trop près.

Quand, enfin, la Beuglante se détruisit, Bellatrix se leva, et hurla :

_ SIRIUS BLACK ET JAMES POTTER !

Deux voix se joignirent à elle : Lily Evans, qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié que sa vie sexuelle soit dévoilée à Sirius, puis à toute l'école, et le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé que deux de ses élèves favoris ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de s'écrire des mots en cours.

* * *

Sirius sourit à Cissy, qui lui rendit son sourire. Tout le monde lui avait pardonné l'histoire de la Beuglante, excepté Bellatrix, qui lui envoyait un "impedimenta' chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, alors mieux valait ne pas l'approcher.

_ Comment va ta sœur ?

_ Elle ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de toi, répondit la petite fille. Chaque fois qu'on t'évoque, elle finit par détruire quelque chose. La dernière fois, elle a incendié le devoir de métamorphoses qu'elle avait mis deux heures à faire. Tout ça fait beaucoup rire Severus.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'apprécie plus que moi, maugréa-t-il, songeant au Serpentard qu'il détestait.

_ Tu as fait le con, Sirius, trouve un moyen de te rattraper.

_ Tu parles. On croirait Némésis.

_ Qui ?

_ La déesse de la vengeance. Chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle, j'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Alors fais ça dans une petite pièce, suggéra Narcissa avec un sourire, en tournant les talons.

* * *

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, et se mit à courir partout dans la Grande Salle, au grand amusement des professeurs et de ses amis.

_ Bella-jolie ! Bella-jolie ! J'ai eu optimal aux BUSEs !

Il sauta sur sa cousine, qui grommela :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius ?

_ J'ai eu optimal ! répondit-il, surexcité.

_ C'est bien, c'est bien, répondit-elle excédée. Alors va dire ça au Professeur McGonagall, je crois qu'elle t'adore toujours autant depuis le coup de la Beuglante.

_ T'as eu optimal ? répéta Cissy, étonnée. Tu veux dire, une moyenne d'optimal ? Waouh, comment as-tu fait ? Même Sev', qui avait pourtant bien bossé, n'a eu qu'une moyenne d'effort exceptionnels !

_ Quoi ? Une moyenne d'optimal ? Non, j'ai eu UN optimal !

Severus et Bellatrix soupirèrent de concert.

_ Je le tue ? proposa le Serpentard.

_ Fais la queue, répliqua la brune.

Sans demander l'avis à personne, Sirius s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à côté de Bellatrix et face à Narcissa, qui elle était assise à côté de Severus.

_ Alors ? demanda une voix féminine à Bellatrix, qui tourna la tête.

Les potes à Sirius étaient assis eux aussi. Potter asticotait Narcissa, défendue de concert par Sirius et Severus, et Lupin se contentait de les regarder avec amusement, comme une mère regarde ses enfants qu'elle trouverait un peu turbulents mais adorables. Pettigrow, lui était discret, assis à côté de Potter. La voix féminine qui avait parlé était celle de Lily Evans, la copine Sang-de-Bourbe à Potter.

_ Quoi ? répliqua Bellatrix, l'air revêche.

_ Combien de fois as-tu eu envie de tuer Sirius ?

_ Un milliard de fois. Et un jour, je céderais à mes envies. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

La rousse éclata de rire. Elle avait un rire léger, pas trop aigu. Bellatrix, elle, garda ses impressions pour elle. Elle ne finirait pas comme Andromeda ou Sirius, à sympathiser avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, et surtout, elle, elle n'abandonnerait jamais sa famille. Jamais Cissy.

_ Sinon, j'imagine que tu me connais, mais je ne me suis jamais présentée. Lily Evans. Enchantée, Bellatrix.

_ Mmh.

_ Tu n'es pas bavarde. J'ai l'impression que tu parles plus avec Sirius, dit Lily avec un sourire gentil.

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres, alors que Lily lui parlait avec gentillesse, sans qu'elle ait besoin de trop répondre.

_ Sinon, comment se sont passé tes examens ?

_ Bof. J'aurais pu faire mieux. Pire aussi.

_ Et Narcissa ?

_ Elle est assez intelligente pour te le dire elle-même.

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle, ignorant Sirius, qui lui demandait de revenir. C'était la fin des cours, et elle avait deux mois à passer chez ses parents. Cette idée la rendait malade. Passer deux mois avec Cygnus Black. Elle vacilla, et finit par se pencher, pour vomir tripes et boyaux.

_ Bellatrix ?

Elle se releva, le visage pâle, espérant en vain que personne ne l'avait vu. Severus ne dit rien, ne fit même pas de sourire ironique. Il avait l'air grave :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je suis en pleine forme, répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

_ Comment vont se passer tes vacances ?

_ Super, vraiment. Ne plus voir Sirius pendant deux mois...

_ Et ton père ?

Elle tressaillit, alors que le visage de son aîné ne laissait rien paraître. Il se contentait de l'observer. Et elle, elle se dévoilait sans le vouloir, craquant face au regard impassible de Severus :

_ Quoi, mon père ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Tu le sais, Bellatrix.

_ Hum.

Elle ne développa pas, il ne lui demanda pas. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le vomi, en entendant Sirius hurler qu'il arrivait, comme le gros bourrin qu'il était.

_ Tu viens pendant les vacances ? proposa-t-elle à son ami de Serpentard. Cissy a envie de te voir.

Il sourit, et hocha la tête. Son sourire à elle fut synonyme de "merci", et il l'accepta à sa juste valeur.

_ Bella-jolie, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Sirius en arrivant.

Voir sa cousine sourire d'un air presque détendu, et Snape sa baguette à la main, qui lui souriait franchement, terrifiait un peu le Gryffondor.

_ Rien, répondit Bella, retrouvant le ton sec qu'elle avait pour son cousin.

Les sourires des deux Serpentards disparurent. Narcissa arriva, surexcitée :

_ Hey, Bella, Sev' ! Vous savez quoi ?

Seul Sirius demanda amusé, ce qui faisait l'enthousiasme de sa cousine.

_ Je suis invitée pour les vacances chez Lucius !

Il y eut un silence. Lucius Malfoy était un Serpentard d'un an de moins que Bella et un de plus que Cissy, et, même s'il traînait souvent avec Narcissa et croyait à la suprématie des Sang-Pur, Bellatrix, Severus et Sirius ne le supportaient pas.

_ C'est... bien ? fit Bellatrix, qui avait l'air de franchement douter.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, dubitatifs. Narcissa, toute à sa joie, ne remarqua rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une source d'inquiétude s'impose à elle :

_ Et... toi, Bella, ça ira ? Tu préfères que je reste ? Je peux, hein ! Promis, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_ Je... C'est bon, Cissy. Tout ira bien.

Bellatrix sourit d'un air affectueux à sa petite sœur. Severus savait ce qui inquiétait le blonde, ainsi que la brune, même si cette dernière le cachait très bien.

_ Tu viens quand même ? proposa-t-elle à Severus. Même si Cissy n'est pas là. Enfin, c'est toi qui...

_ Je viendrais. Je ne te laisserais pas seule.

La loyauté de Severus n'allait qu'à quelques rares personnes. Bellatrix l'avait gagnée, tout comme Narcissa. Lily l'avait encore, même s'il aurait préféré le contraire. C'était à peu près tout.

Il avait entendu le courage de Bellatrix dans les mots de Narcissa, avait compris pourquoi la petite considérait sa sœur comme une déesse, pourquoi elle passait son temps avec elle. Il avait aussi compris le caractère froid et inaccessible de Bellatrix. Chaque personne, chaque adulte a qui elle avait offert sa confiance, l'avait trahie. Son père, sa mère, sa grande sœur. Voilà pourquoi la troisième année surcouvait Cissy, pour que cette dernière ne ressente jamais ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti.

Oui, Bellatrix Black avait bel et bien gagné le respect de Severus Snape.

* * *

Ah, que c'est beau... Severus et Bellatrix iraient tellement bien ensemble... Je rigole, bien sûr, je précise avant de me faire attaquer par une horde de fan en furie xD Prochain épisode, des vacances qui auraient pu mieux se passer, et une nouvelle année !


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius a de la concurrence... enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit ! Voilà la suite ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

VampireDiariesKalijah : Du Bellatrix/Severus... BEURK ! xD Evidemment que Sirius ne répond pas "non" aux provocations de James, il est totalement accro à Bellatrix, et ça, son meilleur ami l'a remarqué ! Si je parle de trahison, c'est pour une bonne raison, mais si je te la raconte, ça gâchera le suspense-euh ! Disons qu'Andromeda est égoïste, et que le père de Bella est un sacré connard ! Et Bad end, bad end... je respecte le choix de J.K.R, qui nous a buté Sirius dans le tome 5. Buté par qui? Je te le donne entre mille, notre chère Bella ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je rappelle quand même que j'ai juste interprété la jeunesse des Maraudeurs à ma façon, et que dans les derniers chapitres, nous reprenons pendant les romans HP. ;) merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours super plaisir ! Etje veux la suite de ta fic Bella/Sirius, elle est géniale !

LikeADivergent : Trahison... :D Tu verras pourquoi je parle de ça ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, en espérant que ce sera de même pour les suivants !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_ Non, mais j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Sirius dans son compartiment.

James, Lily, Remus et Peter observaient leur ami, amusés. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du Poudlard Express en grognant.

_ Quoi ? demanda enfin James, parce que tout le monde savait que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait pour s'expliquer.

_ J'étais là, avec Bella-jolie et Snivellus, et là, Cissy annonce qu'elle ne passera pas les vacances avec sa sœur, mais chez Malfoy ! Ensuite, Bella-jolie se tourne vers Snivellus, et lui dit : "tu passes quand même les vacances avec moi ?" Et lui, il répond "oui, bien sûr" ! Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

_ Mais non, grogna Remus.

_ Mais si, c'est sur ! Ils passent leur temps ensemble, même quand Cissy est pas là !

_ Dis-moi, Sirius, tu sors avec Lily ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Et pourtant, tu es avec elle même quand James n'est pas là.

_ C'est différent...

_ En quoi ?

_ Bah, déjà, euh... On est de la même année !

_ Et donc ?

Lily et les deux Maraudeurs regardaient Remus et Sirius parler comme ils regarderaient un match de tennis.

_ Et donc, reprit Sirius, ben... voilà !

Remus hocha la tête, blasé, alors que Sirius commençait à se rendre compte de la bêtise de son comportement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut en voyant Bellatrix passer devant le compartiment, ses cheveux lisses, démaquillée.

_ Bellatrix !

Il jeta un regard noir à James, qui venait de héler sa cousine. Celle-ci s'arrêta, et fixa les cinq :

_ Hum ?

_ Rassure Sirius, il est persuadé que tu sors avec Snape.

Sirius voulut mourir. Après avoir tué son meilleur ami. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Non, mais sérieusement, cousin ? J'ai pas fait de commentaires, quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Lupin.

Le loup-garou voulut protester, mais Bellatrix ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, son visage affichant un sourire doucereux :

_ Ou c'est Snape, qui t'inquiète ? Il embrasse très bien, si tu veux savoir. Sauf que tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais.

Et sur ces mots, elle se repartit, laissant un Sirius effondré, et un James sur le cul.

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Narcissa, voyant sa sœur revenir des toilettes, dans son costume de petite fille sage, et surtout, morte de rire.

_ Sirius pense que Severus et moi on sort ensemble !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son aîné, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Cissy les observa, étonnée :

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc, je lui ait expliqué qu'il embrassait très bien !

Les deux s'écroulèrent, pliés en deux tant ils riaient.

_ Sérieusement ? c'était quoi sa réaction ? interrogea Severus.

_ Je ne lui ait pas laissé le temps ! C'est Potter qui m'a demandé, de la part de Sirius, ce à quoi j'ai répliqué que je n'avais rien dit quand il sortait avec Lupin (éclats de rire), et je lui ait demandé s'il était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir te rouler une pelle, et qu'il ne saurait jamais à quel point tu embrassais bien !

Severus ne s'en remettait pas. Rien qu'à imaginer la tête des Maraudeurs, il s'étouffait.

_ Alors j'avais raison, tu t'es foutu de la gueule de Sirius, intervint une voix amusée ; Lupin.

Aussitôt, les deux Serpentards retrouvèrent leur froideur habituelle.

_ Et alors, tu vas le raconter à ton petit ami ? rétorqua Bellatrix, sur la défensive.

_ Sirius n'est pas mon petit ami. Et c'est méchant de ta part. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

_ Non. On se déteste.

_ C'est pour ça que tu parle tout le temps de lui ? demanda Severus d'un air innocent.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Severus serait mort et enterré. Lupin éclata de rire :

_ Il parle tout le temps de toi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer ! Je voulais juste te dire... Ne lui brise pas le cœur.

* * *

Malgré la présence de Severus chez elle, les vacances de Bellatrix furent un véritable enfer. Son père, bien trop présent, et sa mère, qui l'était trop peu. Le Serpentard était vigilant, tentant de ne jamais la laisser seule, mais dès qu'ils allaient se coucher, il entendait les gémissements provenant de la chambre de son amie. Combien de fois s'était-il levé pour aller voir, et trouver la porte fermée par un sort qu'il n'arrivait pas à annuler. Et petit à petit, Bellatrix, qui à nouveau, devenait plus froide envers tout le monde, se renfermait, et se couvrait peu à peu de bleus, de griffures et de blessures.

Il fut presque content de voir Sirius arriver, à la fin des vacances, accompagné de Narcissa. Ils devaient partir pour Poudlard tous les quatre le lendemain.

_ 'jour, grogna-t-il simplement à l'intention du Gryffondor, mais c'était plus que tout ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Narcissa ne le regarda même pas, courant voir sa sœur. Severus savait qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir, et elle avait raison. Même le fond de teint très efficace de Bellatrix ne parvenait à dissimuler son œil au beurre noir, et si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir les marques de doigts violettes que Cygnus avait laissé autour de son cou.

Traces que Sirius vit, manifestement, vu qu'avec un soupir, il frôla le cou de la jeune fille, son regard empli d'empathie.

_ Qui t'as fait ça, Bella-jolie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère contenue.

Narcissa voulut parler, mais Bellatrix secoua la tête, pour dire d'une voix sèche :

_ Je me suis battue, c'est tout.

Narcissa serra les poings. Severus la contemplait sans surprise. La petite blonde était très calme et douce, mais ça avait de quoi énerver n'importe qui.

_ Et qui a osé battre ma cousine ?

_ Personne qui te regarde, Sirius. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires.

Elle se leva, et monta dans sa chambre, sans un regard. Narcissa se blottit dans les bras de Severus, qui l'y accueillit sans hésiter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

La voix de Sirius était aussi sèche que celle de Bellatrix, et ses poings étaient serrés, prêt à frapper. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Severus l'interrompit :

_ Elle s'est battue.

_ Avec qui ?! Pourquoi ?! Comment tu as pu la laisser finir dans cet état, Snape ?!

_ Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? s'énerva Severus. Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais pu, évidemment que je l'aurais défendue ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un Gryffondor, mais Bellatrix est mon amie ! En attendant, j'étais présent pour lui remonter le moral cet été, moi ! Pas comme son connard de cousin occupé à glander chez Potter pendant qu'elle se faisait...

_ Severus !

La voix de Bellatrix claqua comme un fouet alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers.

_ Qu'elle se faisait...? répéta Sirius, les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, Bella-jolie ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

_ Rien, Sirius. Absolument rien.

Ce mensonge n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce fut le début de la séparation de Sirius et Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Bellatrix avait retrouvé son style adoré de "pétasse", et discutait avec Narcissa et Severus dans le train. Ce dernier avait commencé à dissimuler ses blessures à l'aide de quelques sorts qu'il avait appris exprès pour elle.

_ Tu... enlèves ta robe ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

Sans sourire, elle hocha la tête, et se retournant, elle sentit les doigts froids de Severus déboutonner sa robe. Cissy et lui hoquetèrent en voyant l'état de son dos. Ils avaient tirés les rideaux, expliquant clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas de visites. Malgré ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour entrer au moment où Bellatrix se retrouvait à moitié nue.

_ Bella...

Il ne finit pas, voyant Severus, son torse contre le dos de Bellatrix, lui enlevant sa robe.

_ Sérieusement ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'il voit les marques sur son dos, elle se plaqua contre Severus.

_ Sirius, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Narcissa, qui était pourtant la seule à ne pas avoir à se défendre.

_ Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? Remus m'avait dit que vous vous foutiez de moi.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais menti, Sirius, répliqua Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale. Dégage.

Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ces mots, cette dispute, mais elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la voit ainsi. Faible. Sa cousine de quatorze ans ne sachant pas comment résister à son père. Il la croyait forte, et elle voulait qu'il continue à la voir ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change.

_ Forcément. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue, Bellatrix.

Plus de "Bella-jolie". Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, sans savoir pourquoi : elle haïssait ce surnom, pourtant.

_ Bref. J'y vais. A plus, Cissy.

Et il sortit. Elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir sans faire un geste, avec un soudain mal de ventre. Severus dissimula rapidement les blessures, et reboutonna la robe sans dire un mot. Bellatrix s'affala sur le siège, se sentant tout à coup très mal.

S'excuser n'était pas son fort. Elle n'aimait pas ça, considérant ça comme une insulte à sa fierté.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'excuser, hein ? demanda Narcissa.

_ Je n'en vois pas la raison, répondit-elle, d'une voix mécanique. Je sors avec qui je veux, ça ne le regarde en rien.

_ Mais tu l'aimes, insista Cissy.

_ Non. Nous sommes simplement cousins et forcés de nous côtoyer parfois par la force des choses, rien de plus.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens arrivaient à se mentir à eux-même, intervint Severus.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aime Lily, lâcha Snape avec dégoût. Je déteste ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est comme ça. Parfois, admettre certaines choses les rends plus facile à assumer. Alors arrête de répéter à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre que c'est juste ton cousin, alors que tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

_ C'est mon cousin.

_ Mais à tes yeux, il n'est pas seulement ça. Réfléchis-y, au moins.

* * *

Sirius savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de faire la gueule à Bellatrix. Aucune. Elle sortait avec Snape, et alors ? C'était son mauvais choix. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

_ Elle ne sort pas avec lui, tu sais, fit Remus, alors qu'il fixait le couple en train de rire dans une des calèches.

_ Je l'ai vue à moitié à poil dans ses bras, Remus. Alors s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Cela fit taire tout le monde. C'était Sirius le bout-en-train du groupe, qui lançait l'ambiance. Lily le regarda avec affection :

_ Tu devrais lui dire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il n'était pas amoureux de Bellatrix. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Bellatrix Black était sa cousine. Rien de plus.

Bellatrix hésita un instant, avant d'attraper Sirius par le bras. Celui-ci se retourna, et quand il la vit, son visage se ferma. Elle ferma les yeux : c'était loin d'être encourageant.

_ Sirius, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Aussitôt, James, Lily, Peter et Remus se volatilisèrent, ôtant toute porte de sortie à Sirius, qui n'en avait aucune envie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellatrix ?

_ Je ne sors pas avec Severus.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne sors pas avec Severus, Sirius. Et je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas... enfin, je ne voulais pas, quoi.

Il la fixa, alors que Bellatrix pour la première fois, baissait les yeux face à lui. Il l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante, et elle sourit.

_ Amis ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Non.

Elle tressaillit, et le regarda dans les yeux. Une petite lueur de malice y flottait, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

_ Je veux plus, Bella-jolie.

Il baissait la tête vers elle et, glissant une main sur sa nuque, sous ses beaux cheveux, l'obligea à s'approcher de lui.

_ Je veux bien plus qu'une simple amitié, murmura-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément. Et Sirius se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

Bellatrix sentait qu'il la regardait, pourtant elle ne se retourna pas. Severus haussa un sourcil, et Narcissa avait l'air étrangement déçue par sa sœur. Deux semaines que ce manège durait.

_ Tu sais, ça n'avancera aucun de vous deux qu'un jour vous recommenciez à vous parler comme si de rien était, annonça Narcissa.

_ Chut, miss première année.

_ Hé ! Je suis en seconde année, maintenant !

_ Et moi en quatrième.

_ La seule personne qui mérite le respect ici, c'est le sixième année ici-présent, rétorqua Severus.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, mais celui de Bellatrix était faux, et tout le monde le remarqua, même si personne ne fit de remarques. Tout le monde savait déjà que les deux cousins s'étaient disputés plus que d'habitude, et que c'était la guerre froide.

_ Black te regarde encore, tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça, grogna Malfoy, en s'asseyant à côté de Narcissa. Tout ça devient insupportable.

_ Ta gueule, Malfoy.

_ Quoi, tout à coup, vous ne vous parlez plus, alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire en attendant ? Endurer les nerfs de ton cousin ?

_ Fais attention, parce que c'est mes nerfs que tu vas devoir endurer, et tu risques d'en souffrir, sale con, grogna Bellatrix. Et éloignes-toi de ma sœur, sinon on sera deux à te lancer un sort.

_ Lucius... Bella...

_ Chut, Cissy, l'interrompit Severus. Laisse ta sœur se défouler sur quelqu'un.

_ Mais...

_ Oh, Bellatrix. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de Black, et quoi... il t'a rejeté ? Il embrasse mal ? Ou peut-être tout simplement que tu l'as surpris avec une autre fille ! Tu dois avoir les nerfs, hein, Bellatrix !

Bellatrix serra les dents, semblant faire un effort pour se calmer, avant de lâcher d'une voix claire et forte :

_ Enfin, Lucius, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi. tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant... Je veux dire... Tout ça me met mal à l'aise. Désolée, vraiment.

Toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers la quatuor des Serpentards. Malfoy devint écarlate, et s'exclama :

_ Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi espèce de salope !

Sans prévenir il sortit sa baguette trop rapidement pour que Bellatrix ne puisse riposter.

* * *

Sirius ne sut pas ce qui le prit quand Malfoy sortit sa baguette. Il ne réfléchit pas, sa baguette était déjà dans sa main, et il protégea sa cousine d'un mouvement du poignet, avant d'envoyer voler Malfoy toujours à l'aide de sortilèges informulés. Tout ça, sans bouger de sa place et sans prononcer un mot, mais tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Bellatrix comprise. Merde ! Il était encore fâché contre elle, surtout à cause de ce fichu rêve qu'il avait fait !

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Finalement, James se leva, et s'étira :

_ Et bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas perdu la main ! Tu pourrais au moins dire merci, Bellatrix !

Des regards dubitatifs se levèrent vers lui, mais personne ne dit rien, alors que Bellatrix lui répondait par son majeur levé. Personne n'avait de doutes sur ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

_ Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, lâcha Sirius, alors qu'il passait à côté de Bellatrix dans le couloir.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, rétorqua-t-elle, agressive. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule !

_ Mais bien sûr ! De toute manière, un bleu de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien !

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire marcher sur les pieds, Sirius !

_ Mais bien sûr ! Alors comment expliques-tu les blessures que tu avais sur le corps ? Toi et Snape êtes adeptes du BDSM ?!

_ Va te faire foutre, Sirius Black ! Comme d'habitude, tu juges sans savoir ! Tu te crois meilleur que moi, mais tu ne sais rien ! Tu as essayé de te rebeller et tu as réussi, très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon cas ?! Alors ne t'approches plus de moi !

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face, et s'en alla, laissant Sirius planté au milieu du couloir. Comme par enchantement, au moment où la jeune fille disparut, les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily apparurent.

_ Tu t'es planté, fit James avec un sourire. Maintenant, c'est à toi de te faire pardonner.

_ Merci, pour avant.

_ Je crois que personne ne m'a cru, mais c'est pas grave.

_ Hum.

Sirius, abattu, ne répondait que par syllabes.

_ Allez, ça va s'arranger, promit Remus, en glissant son bras sur les épaules de Sirius.

Si James était le meilleur ami du jeune homme, Remus le comprenait et prenait ses problèmes plus au sérieux.

_ Tu crois qu'elle me déteste ?

_ Mais non.

_ Mais si. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

_ Peut-être que tu voulais lui renvoyer sa relation avec Snape à la figure...

_ J'ai rêvé d'elle, avoua-t-il à voix basse, pour que seul Remus l'entende.

Comprenant qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec Moony, les autres partirent, laissant les deux Maraudeurs seuls au milieu du couloir.

_ Vraiment ? Et alors, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je l'ai embrassé. Elle venait s'excuser, et je l'embrassais.

_ C'est tout ?

_ C'est déjà beaucoup trop, grogna l'Animagus.

_ Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

_ Non.

_ Tu sais... Bellatrix n'est pas le genre de fille à venir s'excuser comme ça. Elle fera de petits gestes qui montreront qu'elle regrette, mais elle ne te le dira jamais en face.

_ Je sais ! Et ce rêve est débile !

_ Tu es amoureux d'elle, Sirius. C'est tout.

_ Mais non ! Je craque un peu pour Marlène, mais je ne suis amoureux de personne, et certainement pas de Bellatrix !

_ Sirius, tu es très ami avec Marlène, mais est-ce que tu as envie de lui rouler des pelles ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux quand James l'utilise pour faire chier Lily ? Est-ce que tu as envie de la déshabiller et de coucher avec elle ?

Sirius tressaillit : ce vocabulaire n'était pas celui que Moony utilisait habituellement.

_ Non, mais on ne sort pas encore ensemble, protesta-t-il.

_ Et Bellatrix ? Tu es super jaloux de Snape, et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais envisagé de lui rouler une pelle, voire de coucher avec elle !

_ Mais...

_ Réfléchis juste quelques minutes, Sirius. Je t'ai déjà vu la regarder.

Sirius obéit. Les images de Bellatrix lui revinrent en rafale : sa superbe cousine, habillée pour Noël. Pendant leurs heures de retenues. La fois où il l'avait dragué pour la première fois dans le train, sans savoir que c'était elle. La colère qu'il avait éprouvé en sachant qu'elle sortait avec Snape. Et la haine qui ne le lâchait plus depuis. Une unique pensée : Bellatrix Black était à lui.

Voyant la prise de conscience de son ami, Remus sourit :

_ Allez, arrange-toi pour te réconcilier avec elle. Elle est en cours de métamorphoses.

* * *

Bellatrix va-t-elle pardonner à Sirius ? Sirius va-t-il venir interrompre le cours de McGonagall pour rouler une pelle à Bella ? Grande question xD


	7. Chapter 7

L'arrivée d'un gentil toutou... Suspense ?

VampireDiariesKalijah : Encore un super chapitre... je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent, c'est moi qui te le dit xDD comme tu es la seule à m'avoir laissée une review au chapitre 6, tu as droit à une longue réponse détaillée xDD Je ne sais pas encore si tu as exactement compris ce que faisait Cygnus à Bella. Si tu l'as compris, tu es très forte, sinon, je pense que comme tout le monde, tu penses à autre chose... Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a dire, excepté... SORS LE PROLOGUE DE TA FICTION, NOW !

* * *

Bellatrix se promenait dans les couloirs, après avoir prétexté un mal de tête, même si tout le monde avait bien compris que ce n'était pas le cas, et l'aimable et empathique professeur McGonagall l'avait autorisé à aller à l'infirmerie. Elle-même n'avait, évidemment, aucune intention d'y aller, se contentant d'éviter Sirius pendant quelques décennies, voire un peu plus. Rester en cours aurait sans doute été plus simple, mais elle n'avait pas pu. En soupirant, elle sortit du château pour se balader dans le parc. Le soleil brillait, alors elle s'allongea près du lac, avec la ferme intention de bronzer et d'oublier son connard de cousin.

Elle n'était pas installée depuis une minute quand une ombre s'interposa entre le soleil et elle :

_ Dégage, Sirius, grogna-t-elle.

_ Je me sens insulté, répliqua Snape.

Elle ouvrit un œil, et lui sourit :

_ Tu devrais pas être en cours ?

_ Je te retourne la question.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, un bras sous sa tête, et regarda la jeune fille. Son visage détendu, ses boucles noires formant un halo autour d'elle... Bellatrix Black était superbe.

_ Tout va bien, Bella, Sev' ? demanda Narcissa, s'installant de l'autre côté du Serpentard.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? répliquèrent ses deux aînés d'une même voix.

_ Comme vous deux, non ?

_ Retourne en cours, Cissy, ordonna Severus à mi-voix. Dépêche-toi.

_ Mais Bella...

_ Je vais bien, frangine. Va en cours.

Narcissa baissa ses grands yeux bleus vers sa sœur, qui lui sourit. Un peu rassurée, elle releva les yeux, et comprit pourquoi les deux Serpentards voulaient qu'elle parte. Sirius arrivait.

_ Vas-y, répéta Bella. Grouille.

Cissy obéit, et tourna les talons.

_ Tu comptes nous laisser ? interrogea-t-elle à l'intention de Severus.

_ Et perdre une occasion de faire chier Black ? Dans tes rêves, ma belle.

Elle sourit. C'était bien le genre de Sev'. D'un côté, il lui conseillait de laisser parler ses sentiments (dis comme ça, ça paraissait tellement gnangnan !) et de l'autre, quand elle avait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Sirius, il préférait rester pour emmerder son ennemi de toujours.

_ Bellatrix, j'aimerais te parler, grogna Sirius en arrivant, le visage fermé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour finir de m'insulter comme ce matin, cousin, va crever !

Les insultes de Sirius paraissaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il ne savait rien d'elle. C'était le rappel qu'il lui avait fallu. Sirius Black avait beau être son cousin, il ne la connaissait pas.

_ Bellatrix, s'il te plaît.

_ Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé, pareil, je m'en fous, Sirius.

_ Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, tu es contente ?

_ Mais tu l'as dit, Sirius ! Tu l'as dit ! Et je suis certaine que tu n'en pensais pas moins !

_ Ne dis pas ça.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ! Maintenant, lâches-moi ! Retourne là où tu devrais être, c'est-à-dire en cours !

Abattu, l'adolescent de seize ans s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

_ Waouh. Black qui fait des excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais ça devait vraiment être grave.

_ J'aimerais être seule, s'il te plaît, Sev'.

Sans protester, le Serpentard se releva d'un mouvement souple.

_ Passes une bonne fin de journée, Bella.

Elle ne répondit rien, s'asseyant, mettant les pieds dans l'eau, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Elle entendit Severus s'éloigner à pas feutré, et fixa le paysage lugubre du parc de Poudlard. Bon, le paysage n'était pas vraiment lugubre, juste des montagnes ensoleillées derrière un lac, mais aux yeux de Bellatrix, tout paraissait actuellement lugubre.

En entendant des pas dans l'herbe, elle ne se retourna pas :

_ Sirius, dégage.

Pas de réponse. Elle se retourna, au moment où un gros chien noir lui sautait dessus pour lui lécher le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

Il aboya, et remua la queue. Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu dois appartenir à ce crétin d'Hagrid, j'imagine...

Le chien grogna en entendant l'insulte, mais aboya de suite après, et posant sa grosse tête sur les genoux de la quatrième année, il ne bougea plus.

_ Stop, stop, stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Il aboya à nouveau, au désespoir des oreilles de l'adolescente, qui grimaça, et le délogea d'une tape sur le museau sensible du canidé.

_ Arrête, ça !

Aussitôt, le chien se mit à geindre, réclamant une caresse qu'il pouvait toujours rêver d'avoir ! Bellatrix n'était pas d'humeur à cajoler un chien. Elle n'était jamais d'humeur pour ce genre de choses, et elle n'aimait pas les animaux.

_ Fais gaffe, sinon je te lance un sort, menaça-t-elle, fixant les grands yeux ambrés du chien. Je rêve, je parle à un chien, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est traîner avec ce connard de Sirius qui a du m'embrouiller le cerveau.

Et le fameux chien continua à gémir à côté d'elle. Elle grogna pour elle-même : le caresser, c'était céder, et s'en aller, c'était perdre ce duel face à ce chien débile !

_ Je te jure que je vais te faire taire. Et fais attention, je maîtrise le sort Doloris. Et je suis très douée.

La queue basse, le chien se roula en boule, et se mit à pousser de longs gémissements. Bellatrix ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, et d'éviter un meurtre. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de meurtre avec un animal ? se demanda-t-elle, sa main droite la démangeant de prendre sa baguette.

_ Tu m'énerves, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Fais attention, le cabot !

Le chien la regarda de ses grands yeux intelligents, et geignit à nouveau, avant de blottir son museau contre la cuisse de Bella.

_ Tu me rappelles Sirius. Toujours à tourner autour de moi en manque d'affection. Je l'aimais bien au final, ce con.

Bellatrix avait la gorge nouée en parlant de son cousin, mais continua :

_ Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Souvent, il m'énerve, parce qu'il se croit mieux que nous, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me juger comme le ferait un Sang-Pur. Parfois, je le déteste, murmura-t-elle. Je déteste la manière dont il me dévisage quand il juge mes actes sans en comprendre les raisons. Et il y a les quelques moments qui me font garder contact avec lui. Ces rares moments où il me regarde comme si j'étais une femme qu'il désire plutôt que comme sa cousine Sang-Pur qu'il ne supporte pas. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il me regarde comme ça, qu'il change parfois de personnalité du tout au tout. J'aimerais me faire pardonner de lui avoir fait croire que je sortais avec Severus. Mais il m'a blessée. Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure... Merde ! J'ai envie de lui pardonner, et en même temps, je lui en veux... Il n'avait pas à dire des choses comme ça. Il ne sait rien d'autre de moi que ce qu'on lui a dit, donc, il ne sait rien de ma vraie personnalité. Pourtant, il est toujours là, à me tourner autour, à me forcer à dépasser mes limites.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux, mais ne repoussa pas le chien quand il posa à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux.

_ Et je parle à un chien, finit-elle dans un murmure. J'en suis réduite à parler à un canidé pour faire le point sur mes sentiments. Parfois j'aimerais bien avoir un psy. Heureusement que Severus est là.

En entendant la dernière phrase, le chien grogna férocement.

_ Quoi, un problème ? ironisa Bellatrix. Merde, j'y crois pas... Je parle à un chien. Depuis une demi-heure. Je deviens pitoyable. Je me demande si ça réglerait le problème si je racontais tout ça à Sirius. Sans doute pas. Le connaissant, malgré tout ce qu'il dit, il s'engouffrerait dans mes sentiments, et me détruirait. Parce qu'au final, il a beau dire, il n'est qu'un Sang-Pur, comme tous les autres. Il a simplement une autre philosophie. Et la seule chose pire que les Sang-Pur, ce sont les Détraqueurs. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le chien gémit à la mention de cette créature infecte gardienne d'Azkaban. Manifestement, il savait.

_ Parce que les Détraqueurs prennent le cœur et l'âme des personnes. Il suffit d'un de leurs baiser vénéneux.

Bellatrix se tut enfin, et se releva, forçant le chien à s'ôter de ses genoux. Le canidé grogna, et les poils de sa queue se hérissèrent.

_ Suffit, ordonna la jeune femme. J'ai des choses à faire.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, yeux ambrés contre yeux noirs. Enfin, Bellatrix releva les yeux, l'air de dire "je ne fais pas de duel de regards avec un chien galeux stupide", et tourna les talons.

* * *

Sirius était assis au bord du lac depuis bientôt une petite heure, à la place exacte où s'était assise Bellatrix. Il ne pensa pas au fait que Remus s'installa à côté de lui, là où avait été Snape.

_ Alors, avec Bellatrix ?

_ Bizarre, marmonna-t-il. Très étrange, voilà ce que c'était.

_ Vous êtes réconciliés ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. Mais si tu savais les conneries que j'ai dit...

_ Je le sais.

Remus se tapota l'oreille d'un air fatigué, avant de désigner le soleil qui baissait à l'horizon.

_ Plus la pleine lune approche, plus j'ai les sens d'un loup. Tu as été vraiment dégueulasse. Mais bon, tu sais... Des conneries, tu en dis souvent, et on finit toujours par te pardonner, Sirius. Penses-y, rappelles-toi comment tu te fais pardonner chaque fois, et tente le coup avec ta cousine. N'essaye de pas de changer pour elle. Évolue, mais ne te change pas.

Remus ne dit rien de plus, et Sirius ne répondit pas. Les deux amis laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux sans faire le moindre commentaire.

_ Tu sais que pour moi, m'excuser avec les filles, c'est les reverser sur leur lit pour leur rouler des pelles jusqu'à ce que sexe s'ensuive ? demanda enfin Sirius avec un petit sourire.

_ Ne considère pas Bellatrix comme une fille normale, Sirius. Imagine plutôt... comment ferais-tu pour ta cousine ? Pas Bellatrix la fille que tu aimes, ce n'est pas elle que tu as blessée. Celle que tu as blessée, c'est ta cousine, c'est différent, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Et bien... En fait, non. Parce que celle que j'aime BIEN, dit Sirius, appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot, est ma cousine, tu vois ? A mes yeux, c'est un tout. Que je la vois chez elle, chez moi ou à Poudlard, elle est la même personne, je découvre simplement une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

_ Tu vois que tu la connais bien, ta cousine, reprit Remus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pense que si quelqu'un peut se faire pardonner par elle, ce serait ou toi, ou Narcissa.

_ Et Snape.

_ Un détail.

_ Pourquoi toutes les femmes que les Maraudeurs apprécient ont d'abord le mauvais goût de traîner avec Snape ? Lily, Bella-jolie, Cissy...

Remus ne fit pas de commentaires, mais nota avec plaisir que son ami avait retrouvé le surnom stupide qu'il donnait à sa cousine.

_ Peut-être que Snape a meilleur goût que ce qu'on peut croire. Peut-être qu'il est plus agréable que ce qu'on croit, et surtout, rappelles-toi pourquoi il a perdu Lily.

_ Il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Dis-toi que ce n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, une chose qui gênera ta cousine. Ne l'oublie pas, si tu veux rester avec elle.

_ T'es en train de dire qu'en plus d'endurer le mauvais caractère de Bella-jolie, je vais devoir en plus, me taper Snape ?!

_ A ce rythme-là, dis-toi qu'il risque même de devenir ton beau-cousin !

_ Il sort pas avec Bella-jolie, si c'est ce que tu sous-entend.

_ Je m'en doute, je te parle de Narcissa.

_ Kewa ?! s'exclama Sirius, étonné.

_ Oh, allez, Sirius. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta petite cousine craquait sur Snape ?

_ Mais, mais, mais... elle a quatre ans de moins !

_ Et...?

_ Elle a douze ans ! Et lui seize ! C'est de la pédophilie !

_ Je n'ai pas dit que lui craquait sur elle. Mais quand elle sera devenue une grande et belle jeune fille, il ne la regardera peut-être plus comme une sœur d'adoption, Sirius.

_ Mais...

_ Sirius, ta gueule. C'est donc si dur à croire que Snape puisse être plus agréable qu'il ne l'est avec nous ?

_ Oui !

_ Vous vous détestez tous les deux, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit agréable avec toi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas, avec Narcissa, quand elle a du annoncer à sa sœur que tu viendrais pour Noël ?

_ Pédophile, grogna Sirius.

Remus ne répondit rien : il n'y avait rien à répondre à la bêtise de Padfoot.

* * *

Bellatrix faisait ses devoirs en grognant quand un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Vu que les seules personnes à qui elle parlait étaient Severus et Narcissa, elle s'attendait à ce que cela soit l'un des deux. Au lieu de ça, Sirius entra sans hésiter dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard déserte excepté la jeune fille.

_ Bella-jolie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ M'excuser, répondit-il avec un regard déterminé. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit fâchés.

_ Et si moi je le voulais ? rétorqua-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Mais tu ne le veux pas, je le sais. Allez, Bella-jolie. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_ Je m'en fiche, Sirius.

_ Allez, ma Bella-jolie ! S'il te plaît ! On va de nouveau bien s'éclater, tous les deux, comme avant !

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil, et se repencha vers ses devoirs. Merde, elle bloquait sur la question.

_ L'asphodèle, lâcha Sirius derrière son épaule. J'ai eu le même devoir de potion, il y a deux ans. On peut dire que Slughorn ne se recycle pas !

Bellatrix chercha dans le livre, et réprima son agacement : Sirius avait raison. Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna.

_ Alors, on est de nouveau copains ?

Elle soupira. Même si elle en mourait d'envie, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le lui montrer, il l'aurait à l'usure, c'était certain. Elle hocha la tête.

_ Cool !

Elle ne répondit rien, et se replongea dans ce foutu devoir de potion auquel elle ne comprenait rien et qui allait lui prendre des heures. N'importe quelle distraction serait bonne à prendre pour quitter cet enfer. Elle piquerait ses anciens devoirs de potion à Severus plus tard, il était très doué dans cette matière.

_ Bella-jolie...

_ Hum ?

_ Tu viens faire une partie de Quidditch avec James, Remus et moi ?

_ Pas envie.

_ Cissy n'aura qu'a jouer !

_ Pas question qu'il n'y ait que des Gryffondors, répliqua Bellatrix. Severus vient aussi. Serpentards versus Gryffondors.

_ Très bien !

_ Va les prévenir, ils sont dans le parc. Je vais me chercher un truc à boire avant.

Elle passa dans sa chambre récupérer la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, que Severus lui avait offert à la fin des vacances. Elle but quelques gorgées, avant de filer récupérer son balai et rejoindre son cousin dans le parc.

* * *

Narcissa avait marmonné qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer, mais personne ne l'avait écouté. La tension était à son comble, et la rivalité entre les deux maisons rejaillissait violemment. Au vu des peu d'effectifs qu'ils avaient, ils décidèrent qu'il y aurait un attrapeur, un batteur, et que le poursuiveur serait aussi gardien.

D'office, James choisit le premier rôle. Sirius s'afficha une batte à la main, et sans demander l'avis des joueurs Serpentards, envoya la seconde à la brune, qui la réceptionna avec un mauvais sourire. Remus et Severus se mirent en mode poursuiveurs, et Narcissa, était la plus petite et la plus discrète de l'équipe, fut nommée attrapeuse.

Lily et Peter, restés au sol, envoyèrent les balles. Le Vif d'Or disparut immédiatement, et ce fut Bellatrix qui envoya le premier Cognard, au désespoir de Sirius. Très vite, le match dégénéra en bataille rangée. Bellatrix et Sirius s'envoyaient des Cognards en pleine tronche, Narcissa ignorait le Vif d'Or qui tournait autour d'elle, bien trop inquiète pour sa sœur, et Remus et Severus bataillaient pour le Souaffle, tandis que James faisait des cabrioles sur son balai.

Lily les rappela à l'ordre, au grand amusement de Peter, et le match put enfin redémarrer à peu près correctement.

Bellatrix était à califourchon sur son balai, renvoyant sur Lupin les Cognards que Sirius lui envoyait, quand tout à coup, le sol parut se rapprocher, puis s'éloigner. Elle cligna des yeux, et évita de peu le Cognard de Sirius en faisant un tonneau. Tout à coup, Sirius fut devant elle. Elle fit un piqué, et s'aperçut qu'il était à plus de cinq mètres. Un mal de tête soudain la prit, alors que des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, avant de retrouver une vision normale.

_ Bella-jolie, tout va bien ? demanda Sirius, avec une voix qui résonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il paraissait très loin. Elle songea qu'elle ferait mieux de se poser, et entama un atterrissage. Le sol qui lui paraissait tellement éloigné s'approcha soudain à une vitesse vertigineuse, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. Elle entendit qu'on hurlait son nom, avant de s'écraser au sol.

_ BELLA ! criait Narcissa à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Tout à coup, plus rien excepté une douleur intense, dans ses membres, dans tout son corps.

_ Bella-jolie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Sirius doucement, palpant son corps de ses doigts froids.

_ Je... Tout est déformé, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Oh, oh... Expliques-toi.

_ Je...

Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Potter, ainsi que celle de Severus, les cris d'Evans, et les hurlements hystériques de Narcissa.

_ Dis-moi que c'est une blague, James Potter ! s'exclamait Evans.

_ Bah, c'était censé...

Elle ferma les yeux, terrassée par sa douleur.

_ Bella-jolie, dis quelques chose. Reste avec moi. D'accord ?

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux,alors que Sirius tournait la tête pour dire des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas. A nouveau, il se tourna vers elle, et précautionneusement, glissa ses deux bras sous elle :

_ Tu restes avec moi, compris ma Bella-jolie ? Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_ Arrête... Avec... ce surnom, articula-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pu.

Il rit, et la serra contre lui, la soulevant avec difficulté.

_ Jamais, ma Bella-jolie. Tu vas voir, ça va passer. C'est bientôt fini. On est bientôt à l'infirmerie, promis. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle entendit des cris paniqués, et des mains la palpèrent, la posèrent sur un lit. Le visage de Sirius parut s'éloigner, et se fut à son tour de paniquer :

_ Sirius... Ne me laisse pas...

Elle s'accrocha à lui du mieux qu'elle put, et n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois : le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, hurla un bon coup sur l'infirmière, et ne bougea pas de son chevet.

_ Tout va bien, ma Bella-jolie. Je ne te quitterais pas. Jamais.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer.

* * *

Que s'est-il passé ? Cet andouille de Sirius qu'on aime y est-il pour quelque chose ?


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse à la plupart de vos questions dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un beau rapprochement de Bella-jolie et Sirius, et peut-être même un autre couple...

RosalindAnnaBorelli :Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ah, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... ;)

VampireDiariesKalijah/BellatrixSiriusBlack : J'adore ton nouveau pseudo ;) Sirius y est pour quelque chose, en effet, comme quasi chaque truc qu'il se passe avec Bella ! La faute en incombe à nos Maraudeurs préférés, plus particulièrement le plus sexy, et James ! En ce qui concerne Cygnus, je ne peux pas te dire, mais la réponse viendra dans peu de temps... Je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste que quatre chapitres avant la fin de la fic... Déjà ! POSTE TON PROLOGUE; NOW ! ;)

SmilingSparrow : je poste un chapitre par jour, il n'est donc pas étonnant que tu en ai raté. Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

LikeADivergent : Sirius ? Faire quelque chose ? Non, jamais, ce n'est pas le genre de Sirius, de faire des conneries, si ?

TeamAnanas : Personne ne connait le couple Sirius x Bellatrix *fond en larmes* Ils sont trop mignons, pourtant !

* * *

James s'excusait inlassablement auprès de Lily, qui l'ignorait soigneusement.

_ Lily, ma puce, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais vraiment, vraiment désolé !

_ Sirius, toi et vos blagues débiles ont failli tuer Bellatrix, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu es désolé ?! Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser, mais auprès de Severus et Bellatrix !

James grimaça. S'excuser de ses conneries auprès de Bellatrix, très bien, ça ne le gênait pas. Mais Snape ! Il n'avait rien eu ! Le regard noir de Lily le dissuada de le faire remarquer, et le jeune homme se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Avant de se réconcilier avec celle qu'il aimait en obéissant, il avait de la nourriture à ramener à son meilleur ami, qui ne quittait plus le chevet de sa cousine depuis une semaine.

Il vit avec peine que Narcissa l'ignorait encore, et restait avec Snape, le visage tiré, des cernes sans équivoque sous ses yeux rouges, et des larmes à peine contenues.

Sirius avait ordonné à sa petite cousine de retourner en cours et de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais cela aurait paru tellement plus réaliste si lui-même s'exécutait ! Il ne quittait plus le chevet de Bellatrix, et gardait sa main dans la sienne. C'était à peine s'il dormait.

James se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et s'aperçut que son intervention serait inutile. Remus était déjà face à Sirius, de l'autre côté du lit de Bellatrix. Les deux Gryffondors se parlaient, et James comprit que le loup-garou tentait de raisonner son ami en essayant de le convaincre de manger et de dormir plus.

Sirius, épuisé, tourna la tête en voyant James arriver. Le visage pâle de Bellatrix s'imposait à lui dès qu'il tournait la tête, ses yeux suppliants, le haut de son crâne ensanglanté, ses lèvres bleues d'un froid inexistant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et la revit chuter, tête la première. Il les rouvrit, préférant voir son visage que sa chute.

Il serra la main froide qu'il tenait, cherchant un réconfort qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas, éveillée ou pas.

_ Comment va Narcissa ? demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque à cause des larmes qu'il retenait.

_ Elle nous en veut toujours. Comme Lily et Snape.

Sirius devait avouer, à son grand étonnement, qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Toute la Terre n'avait qu'à lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Bella se réveille.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, Sirius.

_ Bien sûr que si, James ! s'énerva-t-il, se levant pour la première fois depuis une bonne semaine. Tout ça, c'est parce qu'on a versé une potion hallucinogène dans le Whisky Pur-Feu de Snape !

_ On ne pouvait pas deviner, Sirius ! Qui pouvait savoir qu'il l'offrirait à Bellatrix, cette bouteille ?! Et qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle en boirait juste avant d'aller jouer au Quidditch ?!

Sirius grogna, et se rassit. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, et il le savait. C'était tout. L'état de Bellatrix était de sa responsabilité.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, tout les proches de Bellatrix, de près ou de loin, étaient sur les nerfs. Sirius commençait à tomber malade, James et Lily ne se parlaient plus, et Narcissa en voulait à tout le monde, pour n'importe quelle raison.

Et la jeune fille ne se réveillait toujours pas.

* * *

Sirius avait l'impression de devenir fou. Toujours les mêmes visites, de Remus, Peter et James pour lui, et Narcissa et Snape pour elle. Les mêmes repas, les mêmes murs blancs, du blanc partout ! Les draps, la couverture... même la peau de Bellatrix ! Un peu de noir, aussi. Les cheveux de Bellatrix, les siens. Ses longs cils recourbés sur sa peau livide. Sa main glaciale, dans la sienne.

Jusqu'au jour, où enfin, à force d'attendre un mouvement de sa part, il ne rata pas le clignement de cils de sa belle.

Elle tomba immédiatement sur les beaux yeux bruns de Sirius, leurs regards se trouvant pour ne plus se quitter.

_ Sirius ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais sentit un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Tout va bien, tout va bien, promit-il, en lui serrant la main. Tout va bien, Bella-jolie.

Il se figea en voyant une larme cristalline couler le long de sa joue.

_ Bella-jolie ?

_ Je... merci d'être resté.

_ Je t'avais promis. Tu veux bien te lever ?

Elle s'assit avec difficulté, mais lui obéit, et fit quelques pas hésitants, sans qu'il lâche sa main.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Demain, tu vas devoir danser.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est de ma faute. Ce mois, passé dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène au bal d'hiver, qui est demain soir.

_ Mais... Et si je ne veux pas ? demanda Bellatrix, reprenant contenance.

Au diable, ces jours passés à l'infirmerie ! Elle était Bellatrix Black, et elle ne pliait devant personne ! Même blessée !

_ Alors, je te traînerais de force, répondit Sirius, avec assurance.

_ Bonne chance.

Narcissa entra en silence... et hurla, se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur :

_ Bellatrix !

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'y accueillir, elle tomba sous le poids de sa petite sœur, ses muscles trop engourdis. Sirius se jeta par terre pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol.

_ Salut, Cissy, répondit la brune, essoufflée.

Sirius la porta, et la reposa dans son lit, avant de quitter la pièce en lâchant un :

_ Narcissa, aide-la à se préparer, elle vient au bal d'hiver avec moi, demain soir.

* * *

Bellatrix tourna sur elle-même devant le miroir. Elle se trouva belle. Ce n'était certes, pas une tenue trop appropriée pour un bal, mais Sirius avait décidé d'y aller avec elle, maintenant, il assumait !

Elle descendit les escaliers, où Lily, Marlène et Narcissa étaient déjà prêtes. Marlène sourit aimablement à Bellatrix, qui lui adressa un léger hochement de tête. Lily, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Bellatrix ne fit pas de commentaires, gardant ses pensées désagréables pour elle. Narcissa se contenta d'un "oh", en voyant la tenue de sa sœur.

Les talons de la brune devaient faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres, quand à son décolleté, il était plus que vertigineux. Mais il fallait avouer, que malgré le fait que sa tenue soit très provocante, Bellatrix était superbe.

_ Les garçons nous attendent devant la Grande Salle, annonça Lily.

_ En espérant que Sirius, James et Snape ne se sont pas encore tapés dessus, répondit joyeusement Marlène.

Sirius lui fit un sourire quand il la vit descendre, ignorant la réaction étonnée de James, Remus et Peter. Severus, lui, n'était plus étonné de Bellatrix, avec elle, il s'attendait à tout.

_ Tu es très jolie, lâcha le Serpentard quand la brune passa devant elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique :

_ Garde tes compliments pour ma frangine.

_ Profites-en, c'est le seul que tu auras de moi.

Ils se sourirent, mutuellement amusés. Sirius grogna, et attrapa le bras de sa cavalière, qui à sa grande surprise, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en se tournant vers lui :

_ Salut.

_ Hello, Bella-jolie. Tu danses, j'espère.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses talons avant de le dévisager d'un air significatif. Il sourit, et elle le fit à son tour, murmurant :

_ Évidemment que je danse, Sirius. Tu me dois bien ça, pas vrai ?

Éclatant de rire, il l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle, redécorée pour l'occasion. Le professeur Dumbledore dansait avec le professeur McGonagall, qui souriait, contrairement à son habitude. Une main sur sa taille, il la força à aller sur la piste. Elle lui lança un regard noir :

_ Quand tu disais danser, je ne pensais pas à "tout de suite" !

_ Ah, ma Bella-jolie... Tu me connais donc mal à ce point ?

Le silence flotta quelques instants, Bellatrix ne jugeant pas important de répondre à la question. Les deux adolescents tourbillonnaient dans un nuage de tissu qui émanait de Bella, exécutant les pas appris depuis leur enfance sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était une des seules choses que Bellatrix appréciait dans l'apprentissage de la parfaite Sang-Pur. La danse. Elle pouvait se laisser aller dans les bras de son cavalier, ayant une totale confiance en Sirius, mais si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

* * *

_ Elle n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir, constata Severus, Narcissa valsant dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Il a failli la tuer !

_ Ce n'est pas elle qui est censée être rancunière et toi, bien trop gentille et naïve, Cissy ?

_ Je ne suis pas trop naïve, bouda la blonde. Et c'est Bella. Il a failli tuer ma sœur, et tout le monde s'en fiche ! Même McGonagall ! Elle a dit, je cite : "la frayeur qu'il s'est causé sera une punition bien suffisante" ! C'est Bella qui a été blessée, Sirius n'a rien eu !

_ Regarde-les, l'interrompit doucement Severus, lui tournant la tête vers le couple.

Sirius avait encore des cernes et la peau pâle, alors que Bellatrix ne paraissait ne plus rien avoir de sa convalescence. Elle riait dans les bras de Sirius, qui souriait.

_ Il a l'air plus mal en point qu'elle. C'est, certes, bien fait pour lui, grogna Severus, qui détestait toujours autant Sirius, mais crois-moi, il a payé. Plus que Bellatrix.

Narcissa gardait le regard fixé sur sa sœur. Même avec elle, la brune n'avait jamais rit d'aussi bon cœur. Elle paraissait tout simplement heureuse.

_ Elle a l'air heureuse. Plus qu'avec moi. Tu crois qu'elle partira aussi ?

_ Elle a l'air amoureuse, corrigea Severus. Et deux personnes ne t'abandonneront jamais, Cissy. Bellatrix et moi.

La blonde le fixa, étonnée mais heureuse de cette aveu. Elle fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant, avant de se décider, et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle glissa ses bras sur la nuque du Serpentard, et l'obligeant à se pencher, l'embrassa.

Elle rata le trébuchement de James, qui s'arrêtait net en voyant Snape embrasser une jolie fille de quatre ans de moins que lui.

A vrai dire, tout le monde dans la salle se tourna vers eux. Tout le monde, sauf un couple, qui tout à sa danse, ne prêtait attention à personne, perdu dans son monde.

* * *

Bellatrix sentit sa cheville se tordre quand elle négocia mal le pas suivant. Elle grimaça, certaine de s'effondrer au sol, quand Sirius la rattrapa :

_ Doucement, beauté. Pourquoi as-tu mis des talons aussi hauts ?

Elle ne dit rien. C'était parce qu'elle détestait devoir lever la tête pour regarder Sirius, qui avait eu une poussée de croissance, et faisait maintenant presque trente centimètres qu'elle, qui ne grandissait plus ces derniers temps. Elle était arrogante, c'était la vie.

_ Tu sais, même avec des talons, tu es plus petite que moi, dit-il, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Et je m'en fiche. J'aime bien les petites.

_ Je ne suis pas petite pour mon âge, déjà. Ensuite, c'est toi qui es grand. Enfin... Ce n'est pas seulement toi. J'ai une personnalité affichée, à Poudlard. J'ai un minimum à respecter.

_ A quoi ressembles-tu ? murmura-t-il d'une voix absente.

_ Tu le sais bien, répondit-elle, étonnée. Plutôt grande pour une fille de quatorze ans, des cheveux noirs...

_ Je ne parle pas de ça.

_ Arrogante ? proposa-t-elle.

_ A quoi ressembles-tu vraiment, Bella-jolie ? Pas la Sang-Pur effacée de la maison, ni la Serpentard arrogante de Poudlard. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Comment est la Bella-jolie que j'ai parfois l'occasion d'entrevoir ? Je veux connaître celle qu'il y a sous ces masques.

Bellatrix déglutit. Il se trompait. Non, il ne voulait pas connaître celle qu'il y avait sous ses masques.

_ Et s'il n'y avait rien ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix ayant soudain l'air vulnérable. Si derrière la Sang-Pur et la Serpentard, il n'y avait rien... ? Tu n'as peut-être entrevu qu'un fantôme...

Un fantôme d'une personne morte le jour où Andromeda avait quitté la maison. Un fantôme nommé Bellatrix Black.

_ Non, répondit Sirius, l'air déterminé. Je sais que ma Bella-jolie existe, sous tout ce maquillage. Et je la retrouverais.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sur la joue, et ils reprirent leur valse.

* * *

Bellatrix se laissa tomber sur son matelas sourire aux lèvres, ce soir-là. Même la perspective de devoir retourner chez elle le lendemain, à cause des vacances de Noël n'assombrit pas sa bonne humeur. Sirius l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et lui avait fait promettre de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le train le lendemain matin. Tout à l'euphorie de la situation, ainsi que des quelques verres de vin qu'elle avait bu, elle avait accepté, et lui avait fait promettre de venir passer les vacances chez elle. Et à son grand bonheur, il avait accepté. Juste avant de la quitter, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille "on se rapproche de la vraie Bella-jolie.".

Narcissa se précipita dans sa chambre, hystérique :

_ Bella, Bella, Bella !

_ Oui, Cissy ? répondit Bellatrix, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

_ J'ai embrassé Severus ! J'ai embrassé Severus !

Clignement de cils. HEIN ?! Sa petite sœur tellement innocente et naïve avait fait QUOI ?!

_ Pardon ?

_ Severus et moi on sort ensemble !

_ Répète lentement, Cissy, j'ai mal compris.

_ J'ai. Embrassé. Severus. Lui. Et. Moi. On. Sort. Ensemble, répéta Narcissa, en détachant les syllabes.

_ DE QUOI ?! Oh, putain, le con !

Bellatrix, tout rêves de Sirius oubliés, attrapa sa baguette.

_ Va dormir, ma Cissy, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

_ Quoi ?

_ Va faire un gros dodo dans le dortoir des seconde années !

Bellatrix descendit précipite ment les marches du dortoir des filles, et arrivée dans la Salle Commune, tomba sur un spectacle... étonnant. Severus, coincé contre le mur par Sirius, une baguette pointée dans le cou :

_ Tu as fait... quoi ?! demandait Sirius.

_ Tu es fâché que j'ai réussi à embrasser la sœur Black que j'aimais alors que toi, tu n'as pas réussi ? demanda le Serpentard d'une voix narquoise.

_ Lui, fit Bellatrix en descendant, n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Moi, en revanche, oui. Tu as embrassé ma petite sœur de douze ans. Tu en as seize. En fait, quel que soit l'âge que tu as, tu n'embrasses pas ma sœur.

_ Bella-jolie. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt.

_ Il a osé embrasser ma petite sœur, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_ Arrêtez ! intervint Narcissa, apparaissant derrière Bellatrix. Severus n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! C'est moi qui l'ait embrassé, pas l'inverse !

Léger blanc. Severus réprima son sourire satisfait, alors que Bellatrix et Sirius se retournaient vers la blonde.

_ Mais Cissy... lâchèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Mais rien du tout ! Bella, s'il te plaît... j'aimerais vraiment ta bénédiction pour sortir avec Severus. Je t'en pries...

_ ... Si tu couches avec elle avant ses vingt ans, je t'arrache les tripes et les donne à manger à mon cousin.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama Sirius, mais j'en veux pas !

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix adressa un sourire moqueur à son cousin, échangea un signe de tête avec le Serpentard, et souriant à sa sœur, partit se coucher.

* * *

Bellatrix était assise dans le wagon avec Severus et Narcissa, et attendait patiemment Sirius. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en entendant gratter à la porte.

_ Très drôle, Sirius...

Elle ouvrit, et un chien noir lui sauta dessus en aboyant, au grand amusement des deux Serpentards, qui regardaient la scène.

_ Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se rassit, ignorant le chien, qui monta sur ses genoux.

_ C'est qui ? demanda Narcissa.

_ Un chien qui me suit pour débarquer n'importe quand, grogna Bellatrix. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut !

A ces mots, le chien se mit à geindre, et à pousser la cuisse de Bellatrix du museau, réclamant des caresses. Celle-ci serra le poing :

_ Je vais me le faire ! Il m'énerve !

Severus allait sortir une réplique ironique qui aurait sans doute bien énervé Bellatrix, mais fut coupé par les lèvres de Narcissa qui, connaissant bien les deux Serpentards, avait décidé de couper court à la dispute. Paraissant motivé par le baiser qu'échangeaient Cissy et Sev', le chien se releva, et se mit à lécher le visage de la brune, qui tenta vainement de le repousser.

_ Mais dégage, putain !

Severus fit vraiment tout son possible, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. La grande, belle et arrogante Bellatrix Black, totalement démunie face à un gros chien ! Une image qui valait le détour.

_ Bonjour, Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, vous auriez vu Si...

Lupin qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du compartiment, s'interrompit dans sa phrase, voyant le spectacle. Bellatrix était par terre, le chien au dessus d'elle, lui léchant le visage, alors que Severus s'écroulait de rire sur l'épaule de Narcissa, qui se retenait très difficilement de sourire. Pour détourner la conversation, elle lâcha :

_ C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

Bellatrix répondit, essayant d'éviter les coups de langue :

_ Une minute, je te dis ça tout de suite. Et si c'est un mâle, il va rapidement se transformer miraculeusement.

Le chien se mit à gémir, et s'enfuit par la porte ouverte, passant à côté de Lupin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ? demanda Bella, tentant de se montrer digne, ce qui était difficile, vu qu'elle était effondrée par terre, la figure mouillée de la bave du chien, et totalement décoiffée.

_ Je cherchais Sirius.

_ Il n'est pas venu. On avait rendez-vous, pourtant.

_ T'inquiètes, je crois que je sais où il est, répondit Lupin, tentant manifestement de retenir un fou rire. Je vous laisse.

* * *

Sirius vit Bellatrix en train de se démaquiller dans les toilettes, et entra, l'enlaçant par la taille, son torse plaqué contre le dos de la jeune femme.

_ Salut, toi.

_ Le trajet ensemble, hein ? répondit froidement la jeune fille.

_ Désolé, ma belle. Je disais au revoir à James et ça s'est éternisé. Mais je suis là, maintenant, et on passe les vacances ensemble. On pourra se saouler pour Noël, se foutre à poil, réveiller les voisins, faire des gosses et...

Bellatrix se retourna, et haussa un sourcil, l'interrompant. S'apercevant de ce qu'il était en train de dire, Sirius rougit, et prit le parti d'en rire.

_ Tout ça, totalement soûls, bien sur !

Elle secoua la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

_ Ok, c'est bon. Lupin te cherchait.

_ C'est bon, on s'est vu, vite fait.

_ Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Sirius rit :

_ Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?! On ne sort pas ensemble !

Elle leva un sourcil ironique, et il sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue :

_ Allez, ma belle, ton déguisement de parfaite Sang-Pur est mise, tu peux y aller !

Elle sourit :

_ Quand te décideras-tu à faire comme moi ? Tu sais, ça te facilitera bien les choses.

_ Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

L'attrapant par la main, il l'entraîna dans le couloir, où elle se laissa tirer. Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le compartiment des Serpentards, et se raclèrent ensemble la gorge, leurs mains se dirigeant instinctivement vers leurs baguettes : Snape était allongé sur les sièges, Narcissa l'embrassant, à califourchon sur lui, sa jupe remontée jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

_ Vingt ans, mes fesses, oui, grommela Sirius, en s'asseyant, alors que Narcissa s'écartait gênée et Severus levait les yeux au ciel, plutôt énervé.

_ Dites, c'est pas parce que vous n'osez pas baiser ensemble un bon coup que Cissy et moi devons faire de même, répliqua Severus.

_ Cissy a douze ans, Severus ! Et Sirius et moi sommes cousins !

_ Des cousins qui ont dansé serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant le bal de Noël.

_ Et ça te pose un problème, Snape ? intervint Sirius.

_ Pas le moins du monde, mais Narcissa est une grande fille et n'a pas besoin de vous pour décider ce qu'elle doit faire !

La dispute fut avortée par l'arrêt du train à King's Cross. Ils descendirent, et Sirius et Bellatrix, d'un même mouvement, se retournèrent quand Narcissa dit "adieu" à Severus pour ces deux éternelles semaines de vacances. Adieu signifiant ici, échanger sa salive avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que plus une goutte n'appartienne au propriétaire d'origine.

_ Pédophile, lâcha Sirius assez fort pour se faire entendre du couple.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de sourire, manifestant ainsi son accord. Druella attendait ses filles et neveu sur le quai, et parce que malgré tout, Narcissa était sa sœur, Bellatrix la protégea du regard de leur mère.

_ Bonjour, mère, dit-elle quand le couple fut enfin séparé.

_ 'lut, tata !

_ Bonjour, mère.

Les deux filles faisaient toujours la tête à leur mère pour la présence d'Andromeda, un an plus tôt. Sirius, lui, s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

_ Nous irons chez Sirius, pour Noël, annonça-t-elle.

Pas de réaction. Les trois s'en fichaient. Sirius et Bellatrix, tant qu'ils pouvaient rester ensemble, à se chamailler, ça leur aller très bien, et Narcissa, qui s'entendait avec tout le monde, ne s'intéressait guère à l'endroit où elle passerait Noël, ayant l'intention de passer ses vacances avec Severus dès que possible.

_ Tu es très belle, ma fille, bien qu'un peu trop maquillée, dit-elle à Bellatrix.

Sirius contempla sa cousine préférée, et ne put réprimer un sourire : elle avait au moins dix fois moins de maquillage que d'habitude ! Heureusement que Druella n'était pas présente à Poudlard. Il préférait encore sa cousine en provocatrice arrogante qu'en parfaite Sang-Pur dédaigneuse.

Ensuite, Druella s'adressa à Narcissa, qui planait à mille lieues de ça, pensant à son Serpentard.

_ Narcissa, est-ce un suçon que tu as dans le cou ?

Les yeux de Bellatrix et de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, et ce fut la brune qui inventa une excuse de dernière minute :

_ Non, Cissy est tombée dans les escaliers, et...

_ Et je l'ai retenue par le cou, grimaça son cousin, la sauvant. Je suis vraiment navré, tante Druella. J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais mes doigts ont glissé sur son cou, et voilà le résultat.

Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé, alors que Narcissa se désintéressait déjà de la situation.

_ Il faudra mettre du fond de teint là-dessus, c'est horrible, on dirait une prostituée, Narcissa.

_ Mère ! s'exclama Bellatrix, lui lançant un regard noir.

Narcissa sursauta, et entendant la dernière phrase de sa mère, lui lança le même regard que sa grande sœur. Sirius regarda la réaction des sœurs Black, sans comprendre. Quand Narcissa était aussi mécontente, cela signifiait forcément que Bellatrix était impliquée. Il ne dit rien, mais se promit de l'observer discrètement.

* * *

Réaction ? Une petite review, peut-être ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, un Sirius énervé, et... gay ?!


	9. Chapter 9

Alcool, Sirius et Bellatrix ne font pas bon ménage... Même si tout ça fait bien rire Severus !

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

TeamAnanas : Oui, j'ai tendance à oublier que Narcissa n'a que douze ans xD

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Oui, Sirius gay xD Officiellement en tout cas ! Sirius est un petit peu con, des fois xD Pour Cissy et Severus, c'est surtout moi qui ait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'a que douze ans xD A partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner très vite ! Surtout à partir du prochain chapitre :D

* * *

Sirius observa sa cousine, manifestement totalement ivre, qui dansait sur la table à moitié nue.

_ Bella-jolie...

_ Viens avec moi, Sirius ! hurla-t-elle.

_ Pitoyable, fit remarquer Severus, assis sur le canapé, une Narcissa endormie sur les genoux.

La brune avait proposé au Serpentard de les rejoindre, un soir où ses parents n'étaient pas présents, et avait sorti les bouteilles. Ils avaient tous bu, mais les sœurs Black étaient apparemment très sensibles à l'alcool, d'une manière plutôt différente. Narcissa avait bu trois verres et s'était endormie auprès de Severus, alors que Bellatrix, qui enchaînait les verres, se conduisait de manière de plus en plus dévergondée.

_ Bella-jolie...

_ Allez, Sirius ! Si tu me rejoins, j'enlève le haut !

La jeune fille ne portait qu'un haut vert qui dévoilait une épaule et la bretelle de son soutien-gorge noir, sa jupe argent gisant déjà sur Narcissa comme couverture.

_ Là, tu rates une occasion, fit remarquer le Serpentard, alors que Sirius détournait le regard.

_ Bella-jolie, viens, s'il te plaît !

Comme Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle portait une culotte noire en dentelle, mais ferma les yeux.

_ Allez, ma belle, viens, tu vas boire un somnifère et aller te coucher !

Severus se marrait sur le canapé, et Bellatrix se tortillait face à lui. Sirius tenta de se calmer :

_ Snape, tu peux ramener Cissy dans son lit sans la violer au passage ?

_ Si quelqu'un va se faire violer, ici, ce n'est pas Cissy, répliqua Snape, portant la blonde pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Bonne chance, Black, ça pourrait être marrant.

Sirius s'attaquait maintenant au plus compliqué : manipuler Bellatrix de manière à ce qu'elle finisse dans sa chambre.

_ Bella-jolie, ça te dit qu'on couche ensemble ?

Il ferma les yeux en entendant le rire du Serpentard depuis la chambre de Narcissa.

_ A fond ! T'es sexy, Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

_ Non, jamais, mais peu importe. On va dans ta chambre, alors ?

_ On peut faire ça sur le canapé, proposa Bellatrix en se collant contre lui, ses mains expertes s'attaquant à la braguette du sorcier, qui commençait à paniquer un peu.

_ Allez, viens, on va dans ta chambre, ma belle, allez viens.

Avec force, il l'entraîna par le bras, et n'eut pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts, car elle suivait volontiers. Il sentit son haleine alcoolisée contre sa joue, mais ne dit rien. Il croisa Snape en chemin, qui les fixait, écroulé de rire. Sirius espéra que son regard noir exprimait toute sa colère et sa haine.

_ Allez, viens, ma Bella-jolie...

Dans la chambre, elle le renversa sur le lit, pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

_ J'y crois pas, grommela-t-il. Sérieusement, j'y crois pas.

Sauf qu'au lieu de le déshabiller, elle se blottit contre lui, et demanda d'une voix endormie :

_ Dis, Sirius, tu restes avec moi...?

_ Oui, ma Bella-jolie, répondit-il, d'une voix soulagée. Toujours. Je te l'ai promis.

_ J'ai froid.

Sirius enleva son tee-shirt, et le posa sur les épaules de Bella.

_ Dors, mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer. Dors.

* * *

Bellatrix avait les idées embrouillées en se réveillant ce matin-là. Il lui fallut un moment pour analyser la situation, avec l'horrible mal de tête qu'elle avait. Puis elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Sirius l'enlaçait par la taille, torse nu, alors qu'elle avait entremêlé ses jambes nues avec les siennes. Ce fut Severus qui arriva en courant, suivi d'une Narcissa qui se tenait la tête. Sirius, lui, se redressa lentement, encore endormi.

_ Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle pointa Sirius du doigt :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Avec lui !

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, alors que Sirius soupirait :

_ Tu m'as allumé, déshabillé, et on s'est endormi ensemble. C'est tout.

_ C'est tout ?! C'EST TOUT ?! C'est énorme !

_ Mère rentre à midi, alors au lieu de se disputer, je crois qu'on devrait ranger, rappela Narcissa, qui se remettait lentement de l'épreuve "gueule de bois".

Bellatrix descendit les escaliers, et réprima un second cri. Sa jupe, par terre. Tout comme trois bouteilles, les chaussures de tout le monde, et diverses choses variées.

_ J'y crois pas... Qu'est-ce que ma jupe fait là ?

A l'aide de sa baguette, Severus renvoya toutes les choses qui traînaient à leur place.

_ T'inquiètes, on n'a pas couché ensemble, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de sa cousine, qui le fixa, l'air désespérée.

_ J'espère bien. Si je me retrouve enceinte, je saurais que c'est toi, cousin.

_ Si tu te retrouves enceinte, cousine, je serai le premier surpris.

* * *

Après quelques discussions, le retour de Severus chez lui, et le rhabillement hâtif de Bellatrix, ils étaient tous prêts à fêter Noël quand Druella revint pour les amener chez Walburga.

_ Tu es superbe, ma belle, compliment Sirius, avec un sourire pour la brune.

_ Merci. Toi... je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Je dirais presque sexy.

Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant le compliment, se rappelant de la soirée précédente. C'était vrai que pour voir sa mère, le soir de Noël, il ne s'était pas foulé, mais était plus beau en jean et en chemise qu'en costard cravate. Et il avait pour une fois, tenté de discipliner ses cheveux.

_ J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse, Bella-jolie.

_ On verra ça.

Ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette, et se rendirent Square Grimaud les uns après les autres. Bellatrix, qui regardait distraitement Sirius, vit le visage de celui-ci s'assombrir en voyant sa mère.

_ Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

Par automatisme, elle lui donna un coup de coude, et siffla un "sois poli" entre ses fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient installés pour boire l'apéritif depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand Regulus entra dans la pièce, une liasse de papier dans la main.

_ C'est à qui, ça ? demanda-t-il, arrogant.

Il ouvrit la première enveloppe, et commença à voix haute.

_ "_Mon amour, tu me manques déjà. Mes journées sans toi sont plus longues que l'éternité elle-même. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que Bellatrix n'est pas trop chiante. Chez moi, tout va bien, même si ton absence cause un trou irréparable dans mon cœur. J'ai hâte de te voir. Désolé de ne pas avoir grand-chose à raconter, mais je ne fais rien de mes journées. Tu me manques atrocement. Avec tout mon amour, Severus Snape_."

Bellatrix, Sirius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard catastrophé. Regulus avait fouillé dans le sac de Narcissa pour en sortir les lettres de Snape ! Le regard hautain, Walburga regarda Narcissa :

_ Vraiment, Narcissa, tu me déçois beaucoup. Severus Snape. Ce n'est certainement pas un Sang-Pur. Comment peux-tu laisser ta fille traîner avec ce genre de garçon, Druella.

_ A vrai dire, répondit l'intéressée d'un air glacial, je l'ignorais totalement.

Et Sirius en eut ras-le-bol. Trop c'était trop ! De une, la pauvre Cissy avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. De deux, Snape était son ennemi personnel, et personne d'autre que lui, ainsi que James ne pouvaient l'insulter ainsi ! De trois, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fichue famille, qui jugeait sans connaître ?!

Il se leva, et d'un geste sec, récupéra les feuilles des mains de son frère. Il avait un plan, pour sortir de cette foutue famille, et sortir Narcissa de la merde.

_ C'est à moi, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton froid. Cela pose-t-il un problème à quelqu'un ?

Tous les yeux, alors fixés sur la blonde, se tournèrent vers lui. Walburga eut un hoquet stupéfait :

_ Mais... Severus, c'est un nom de garçon !

_ Et alors, mère ? Je sors avec un garçon, cela vous pose-t-il un quelconque problème ?

Beurk, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Sortir avec Snape, beurk, beurk, beurk !

Il y eut un blanc, et seule Bellatrix eut un léger hochement de tête. Il ne s'y trompa pas : c'était un remerciement, un véritable signe de gratitude de la part de sa cousine.

_ Mais, enfin, Sirius ! D'abord, tu vas à Gryffondor, ensuite tu sors avec un autre homme ! Comment pourrais-je te faire entrer dans la famille Black ! s'énerva sa mère.

_ Et bien tu ne le feras pas, répliqua-t-il, en haussant la voix. Tu vas voir ! Je me barre ! Ras-le-bol de toutes ces conneries de Sang-Pur ! Je me casse, et je vais habituer chez Ja... Severus !

Il monta en flèche, récupéra quelques affaires, heureux que la plupart soit à Poudlard, et redescendit. Tout le monde était resté abasourdi, excepté Bellatrix, qui restait immobile pour sauver les apparences, mais sourit légèrement à son cousin.

Mais, il était Sirius Black. Il ne pouvait s'en aller comme ça. Aussi, après un petit signe de tête à sa mère, il sortit sa baguette.

_ Adieu, mère, ma tante. Regulus, t'es un pauvre con, mais pire que le reste, du coup, je ne te dis rien. Cissy, on se voit à Poudlard. Et, le meilleur pour la fin. Bella-jolie...

Il fit un petit geste du poignet vers sa cousine, de la main qui tenait la baguette.

_ ... tu es tellement mieux à Poudlard !

Et il transplana, comme il avait appris à le faire à l'école.

* * *

Bellatrix Black était certaine d'une chose. Sirius Black ne survivrait pas plus d'une semaine après la fin des vacances. En partant, ce con lui avait remis son déguisement de Poudlard, soit ses cheveux qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à lisser, repartant bouclés dans tous les sens, son maquillage abusif, et ses robes trop décolletées. Ceci avait bien sûr, provoqué des hurlements hystériques de la part de sa mère et de sa tante, ainsi qu'un regard très gêné de Regulus, qui n'avait apparemment jamais vu le haut d'une poitrine. Elle avait dû improviser une quelconque excuse de bêtise de Sirius, qui avait été modérément crue.

Et pire que tout, il lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un vide quand il n'était pas là. Savoir qu'ils se verraient moins à cause de sa rébellion lui donnait parfois envie de pleurer. Merde ! Elle avait l'impression que, de la même manière qu'Andromeda, il l'avait abandonnée, la laissant cantonnée à son rôle de parfaite petite Sang-Pur et héritière de la famille, qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, sous la menace de son père sur Cissy.

Elle déglutit, retenant soudain ses larmes. Son père, qui en avait profité, dès l'absence de Sirius à la maison. Bellatrix avait insisté pour renvoyer Narcissa à Poudlard, ce qui avait été acceptée, et à présent qu'elle était seule dans le Poudlard Express, elle sanglotait presque, malgré ses joues parfaitement sèches. Le compartiment paraissait tellement vide sans Narcissa et Severus qui se roulaient des pelles face à elle, le Serpentard la taquinant, et sa sœur la défendant, sans les interventions de Sirius, idiotes et complètement inutiles, et Lupin, qui venait le chercher, l'empêchant souvent de se faire tuer in-extremis.

_ Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle, tapant son poing contre la vitre de la porte du compartiment.

Elle tressaillit, alors que la douleur rejaillissait par vague le long de son bras, puis de son corps. Son père avait vraiment été aveugle, sur ce coup-là, les traces marquaient même son visage, comme sa lèvre fendue, ou l'énorme bleu sur sa tempe.

Elle sourit presque malgré ses sanglots en voyant le chien gratter de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle lui ouvrit, et une larme coula quand il lui sauta dans les bras, lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle était désespérément seule. Severus, Sirius... les deux hommes avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans sa vie, à faire tomber ses barrières, chacun à sa manière.

_ Salut, toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le chien ne fit pas de bruit, et se blottit contre elle, lui donnant affection et chaleur, ainsi qu'une impression de présence.

* * *

Remus entra dans le compartiment de Bellatrix, pensant y trouver Sirius. Il faisait déjà nuit, étant dix-sept heures, et en hiver. Et dans la pénombre, assise par terre, dans l'angle que faisait un fauteuil et le mur, elle dormait, son maquillage avait coulé, et elle était blessée, dormant blottie contre un énorme chien noir.

_ Sirius...

Le chien trottina vers lui, et se métamorphosa en humain.

_ 'lut, Remus.

Il semblait abattu.

_ C'est... tu ne devrais pas tromper sa confiance comme ça, dit le loup-garou.

_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle se confie à moi, Rem', fit Sirius, qui avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi, qu'elle se confie, Sirius. C'est à un chien.

_ Chut. Laisse-la dormir. Je vais la ramener dans son lit. Va au banquet.

_ Tu ne pourras pas éviter le problème éternellement, Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, Bellatrix dans les bras.

* * *

Bellatrix se réveilla dans son lit. Elle était couverte par une cape dont elle reconnut l'odeur de fumée et de citronnelle. Sirius. Celui-ci, assis dans le lit d'une de ses compagnes de chambre, la couvait du regard.

_ Tu vas bien, Bella-jolie ? demanda-t-il, dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de mentir, une fois de plus, elle décida donc de ne pas répondre, détournant la tête, sentant les larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux. Merde ! Elle avait quatorze ans, elle avait passé l'âge de pleurer pour une simple douleur à la tempe et un peu de fatigue !

_ Qui t'as fait ça, ma belle ? interrogea le Gryffondor, désignant son visage du menton.

_ Je...

Elle s'interrompit avant de dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Sirius était en dehors de tout ça, et elle désirait qu'il y reste.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il allait la contredire.

Il hocha la tête, soudain l'air très fatigué.

_ Tu as raté le banquet, mais si tu veux manger...

_ Non, ça ira, merci.

Ils se taisaient tous deux, ne sachant que dire. Bellatrix n'était pas d'humeur à se moquer, ou faire n'importe quoi du même genre. Elle avait envie de s'accrocher au col de Sirius, et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'il la réconforte, la console. Mais elle se retint. Aucun des deux ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

_ Alors, c'était comment, chez Potter ?

_ Cool. Ses parents sont plus sympas que les nôtres.

_ Tous les parents sont plus sympas que les nôtres.

_ C'est vrai.

Silence.

_ Tu veux que je te... rejoigne ? proposa-t-il.

Elle souleva la cape, et il se glissa contre elle.

_ Serre-moi dans tes bras, Sirius. Je t'en pries, ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Jamais, ma Bella-jolie, promit-il avec ferveur. Jamais je ne te laisserais. Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là.

_ Tu n'étais pas là dans le train.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et serra plus fort sa cousine dans ses bras. Il tressaillit en sentant des larmes couler sur ses bras nus, mais ne l'étreint que plus fort, se promettant de ne pas la lâcher avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

Bellatrix parlait calmement avec Rodolphus Lestrange, quand celui-ci essaya de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la manœuvre, et fixa le jeune homme âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Ce fut Sirius, qui était adossé contre un mur, qui la sauva :

_ Dis-moi, Lestrange, tu draguerais pas ma cousine, par hasard ?

Cela fit sursauter le Serpentard :

_ Alors la rumeur est vraie, tu sors avec elle ?

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil : qui pouvait croire qu'elle sortait avec Sirius ?

_ Je te dis juste d'arrêter de draguer ma chère cousine. Dégage, Lestrange.

A la grande surprise des deux, le Serpentard s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

_ Comment ça "la rumeur est vrai, tu sors avec elle" ? répéta Bellatrix.

_ Tes copines de chambres. Elles ont cafté à Snape et Cissy, qui l'ont répété à Lily, qui l'a raconté à toutes ses copines, etc.

_ C'est une blague ? Mais il n'y a rien à cafter ! On ne sort pas ensemble !

_ On a dormi ensemble. Et... ben... voilà, quoi.

_ Je vais les tuer. Ces deux filles, elles vont en prendre plein la gueule ! promit Bellatrix. On n'a rien fait !

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire, amusé par sa colère. Son air ironique s'estompa en entendant un sifflement :

_ Youhou, Sirius, tu nous présentes ta copine ? hurla James.

Remus sourit, et Peter et Lily éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Narcissa et Severus, qui n'étaient pas loin. Le majeur dressé de Bellatrix ne les fit que rire davantage.

_ Laisse, grommela Sirius. Sont cons.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Sauf que je ne laisse pas passer.

Elle s'écarta de Sirius, pour se diriger vers James, qui lui sourit :

_ 'lut, Bella ! Alors, il paraît que toi et Sirius avez passé votre première nuit ensemble ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Faire chier le monde ? Pourquoi tu commences pas avec ta copine, alors, plutôt que de t'occuper des affaires des autres ?

_ Dis, Bella, l'interrompit James avec un sourire ironique, aucune de ses maîtresses n'a jamais voulu nous dire... il est bon au lit ?

Ok, là, il était carrément chiant. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien, elle allait se prêter à son jeu de bon cœur. Avec un grand sourire rêveur, elle répondit :

_ Ah, si tu savais, Potter... Il m'a fait atteindre le septième ciel. C'est à présent prouvé, il est bien plus doué que toi.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, elle s'en alla. Lily s'étouffa, et cria un :

_ JAMES POTTER !

Severus et Narcissa se fixèrent, et sourirent, connaissant l'ironie de leur amie et sœur, alors que Sirius, qui n'avait pas entendu, se demandait quelle était la cause de tous ces hurlements.

_ Quel est le problème ?

_ J'ai dit à Potter que tu étais meilleur que lui au lit, expliqua Bellatrix, avec détachement en passant de lui.

_ Merci, Bella-jolie, dit-il avec un sourire, et il plaqua un baiser sur sa joue.

_ C'était juste pour lui faire fermer sa gueule, répondit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il devenait chiant.

_ Merci quand même. T'es ma Bella-jolie préférée, gloussa-t-il.

Avec un rire, elle s'écarta :

_ Je ne suis à personne, Black. Pas même à toi, quand bien même tu serais mon cousin favori.

* * *

Qu'ils sont meugnon, n'est-il pas ? En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Plus que trois chapitres après ça ! L'action va s'enchaîner plutôt rapidement :D Des vacances avec les maraudeurs, et des bêtises de Sirius...

... Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Encore un anniversaire, la pauvre Bellatrix est morte de peur... Connaissant les Maraudeurs, en même temps...

LikeADivergent : En même temps, c'est connu, les Black sont une famille de clowns ;)

TeamAnanas : Merci :D Sirius et Severus, c'est... je crois qu'il ne faut même pas chercher à comprendre xD

EmeuX (guest) : Waouh ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis très contente que ça te plaise... Si jamais tu veux me parler de ton point de vue dans l'ensemble, ce serait avec plaisir, par SMS ou e-mail, ou ce que tu voudras ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ;)

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Est-ce que Bellatrix saura pour le côté Animagus de Sirius... Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais, très chère xDD Tes soupçons à propos de Cygnus seront confirmés (ou pas) dans ce chapitre :) au programme... VACANCES AVEC LES BLACK, les Maraudeurs, Severus et Lily, mais avouons-le, ce sont surtout les Black qui nous intéressent :)

* * *

Bellatrix regarda la date sur le calendrier dans sa chambre, et hésita fortement à sortir. Son anniversaire. Elle avait quinze ans. Mais si c'était encore pour avoir une Beuglante stupide de Sirius, mieux valait rester au lit. Finalement, elle sortit, car elle était Bellatrix Black, et qu'elle ne craignait rien, pas même une honte intersidérale.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Bellatrix ! s'exclama Cissy, dès qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle.

_ Belle-sœur. Bon anniv.

Severus et elle avaient commencé un jeu, le premier qui prononcerait le prénom de l'autre perdrait. Deux mois et demi que ça durait. En attendant, ils s'appelaient "belle-sœur" et "beau-frère", parce qu'ils trouvaient ça marrant.

_ Merci, beau-frère.

_ Tu ouvres tes cadeaux ? gazouilla la blonde.

Bellatrix sourit, et ouvrit les paquets. Voyant avec soulagement les hiboux arriver, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que rien ne tomberait chez elle. Peine perdue. Pas une, mais deux Beuglantes tombèrent devant son assiette. Elle lança un regard soupçonneux à la table des Gryffondors, où Sirius la regardait, apparemment fier de lui, et ouvrit la première Beuglante.

"_Joyeux Anniversaire ma Bella-jolie ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Le crap__aud__ est par terre ! Rendez-vous au cimetière ! Avec le cul à l'air ! (surtout le tien, parce qu'il est beau !)_"

Elle ferma les yeux, se retenant de le tuer, alors que des rires retentissaient. Elle serra convulsivement son poing, prête à se lever, quand avec un sourire machiavélique, Severus ouvrit l'autre.

_ Non ! cria-t-elle.

Trop tard.

La voix de Potter retentit dans la Grande Salle :

_ _Salut, Bellatrix. Comme tu peux le voir, aujourd'hui, personne ne s'est trompé de mot. Ce petit mot a été intentionnellement transformé en Beuglante, un petit cadeau d'anniversaire qui devrait te faire plutôt plaisir. Ceci est un petit mot écrit durant l'heure de potions du professeur Slughorn, vu que maintenant on est sage avec vous en cours, professeur McGonagall._

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, où tout le monde put s'apercevoir de l'absence de James à la table des Gryffondors. Sirius avait l'air effondré. Puis la voix de James reprit :

__ Hey, Sirius. Quoi de neuf ? L'anniv de Bella bientôt, non ?_

__ Trois mars. Cette fois, je compte pas me tromper de mot._

__ Tu craques à fond sur elle._

__ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bella-jolie est ma cousine préférée !_

__ T'as dit à Moony que t'avais rêvé d'elle !_

__ Tu nous a écouté ?!_

__ Bah ouais._

__ Putain, je vais te tuer ! Si tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai rêvé de l'embrasser à quelqu'un, je te tue, James._

__ T'as rêvé que tu l'embrassais ?! Ah bah, putain !_

__ Tu savais pas ?_

__ Non, ça me semblait juste logique que tu aie rêvé d'elle. Allez, mec, avoue tu craques totalement pour elle._

__ Un peu... Peut-être... Et t'avise pas de répéter ça à quelqu'un, James !_

__ Croix de bois, croix de fer. Dis-moi tout._

__ Elle m'a fait un strip-tease, l'autre fois, et..._

La suite du dialogue fut couverte par la voix de James, bien plus forte, qui reprit :

__ C'était l'opération "extorquer des infos sur Bellatrix à Sirius" ! Joyeux anniversaire des Maraudeurs, et de Lily, Bellatrix !_

* * *

_ Dis, Bella-jolie, tu viens en vacances avec James et moi ? supplia Sirius.

_ Pardon ?

_ Allez ! S'il te plaît !

_ Juste James et toi ? Alors pourquoi vous ne partez pas juste vous deux ?

_ Parce qu'il y va avec Lily !

_ Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, Sirius.

Et elle l'était. Elle aurait aimé y aller. Mais cela signifiait laisser Cissy seule à la maison avec son père. Et ça, ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'ils y aillent tous, avec Cissy, Severus, et pourquoi pas les potes stupides de Sirius. Il y aurait eu de l'animation, ça aurait été drôle. Au lieu de ça, elle allait passer de tristes vacances chez elle.

_ Mais Cissy peut venir, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, le cœur gros.

_ Tant pis, alors, fit Sirius d'un ton décidé. Je viens chez toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai envie de passer les vacances avec toi, et pas question de rester pour entendre James et Lily faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je viens chez toi.

_ Oh, euh... non, non, non ! C'est pas possible.

_ Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon père sera là, et que si tu te doutes de quelque chose, tu iras le confronter, et que si tu fais ça, il se défoulera sur Cissy.

_ Mais... Allez, Bella-jolie. Ce que je veux, c'est passer mes vacances avec toi. Je dormirais même dans la même chambre que Snape, s'il le faut !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la définition de l'enfer de Sirius.

_ Dis, Bella ! Est-ce que Sev' peut venir à la maison, pour les vacances ? cria Cissy, de l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard.

_ Si tu veux ! s'exclama-t-elle en réponse.

_ Cool, alors je viens aussi, sourit Sirius. Tu crois que les Maraudeurs et Lily peuvent se ramener aussi ?

Bellatrix envisagea la situation. C'était le genre de vacances qui feraient plaisir à Narcissa, et peut-être que si elle s'arrangeait pour que fixer les règles dès le début...

_ C'est ok, souffla-t-elle dans un soupir. Mais ne fout pas le bordel, surtout avec mon père.

_ Oui, Bella-jolie ! répondit Sirius, heureux comme un enfant de cinq ans le matin de Noël.

Puis il courut vers les Maraudeurs, qui discutaient, et s'écria :

_ Dites, les gars, vous voulez venir chez Bella-jolie, ces vacances ?

Severus haussa un sourcil. Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête d'un air exaspéré, et vit le Serpentard dire quelque chose à sa sœur, ce qui la fit rire. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

* * *

Bellatrix soupira. Encore. La maison était pleine de rires et de bruits, et Sirius en était la cause principale. Et il la faisait bien chier. A peine arrivé, il avait décrété qu'il dormirait avec elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour l'en empêcher avait échoué. Du coup, chacun avait fait comme il voulait. Narcissa et Lily dormaient ensemble, officiellement. Mais comme James et Severus avaient fait un grand sourire, et lâché qu'ils dormiraient également ensemble, tout le monde se doutait de ce qu'il se passait la nuit. Remus et Peter, pas compliqués, avaient également acceptés de partager une chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et encore endormie, alla s'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner, les yeux dans le vague. Elle vit quand même Lily et Narcissa échanger une grimace. Alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient la joie de vivre de la maison, c'était plutôt étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Courbatures, répondirent les deux filles.

Les soupçons de Bellatrix se confirmèrent quand Potter et Severus descendirent en même temps, et grommelèrent des "mal au dos".

_ Vous avez fait quoi, cette nuit ?

Lily et James éclatèrent de rire, alors que Cissy et Severus avaient l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

_ On a joué au poker, répondit Potter, d'un air innocent.

_ Une version dérivée, gloussa Lily.

Bellatrix comprit, et lança un regard noir à Severus, qui lui fit un petit sourire suffisant.

_ Kekipass ? demanda Sirius, en descendant, encore endormi.

_ Ton pote et sa copine sont en train de dévergonder ma sœur ! grogna Bella.

Éclat de rire de Sirius.

_ Bien joué, Jamie, Lil' ! s'exclama-t-il.

Au grand bonheur de tout le monde, les parents de Bella et Cissy étaient partis chez Walburga et Orion, et les adolescents avaient donc la maison pour eux seuls. Sirius et Bellatrix passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, tandis que James et Severus se tapaient dessus moins souvent, à force de cohabiter, Lily et Narcissa étant devenues de grandes amies. Remus et Peter, eux, traînaient dans la grande maison, empêchant Sirius et James de se faire tuer par les deux Serpentards dans les moments de crise.

_ Action ou vérité, proposa Remus, déjà assis à la table, comme ils le faisaient chaque matin. Sirius ?

_ Vérité !

_ Comment fais-tu pour empêcher que tout le monde soit au courant des filles que tu te fais ? demanda aussitôt James.

C'était la question qui revenait le plus souvent entre les garçons, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles techniques. Les trois filles levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel.

_ Mmh... je les embrasse dans des endroits bien cachés. Une relation secrète d'une nuit avec une fille, pour la draguer, ce sera des petits bisous dans les toilettes, ou des mots en cours, ce genre de truc. Pas de déclarations publiques, évidemment, et surtout, ne jamais lui dire que tu veux sortir avec elle, il faut qu'elle tire ses propres conclusions.

Bellatrix et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu, et tout à fait blasé. Sirius avait la subtilité d'un char d'assaut.

_ Action, lâcha Bellatrix, quand Sirius se tourna vers elle.

_ Pas cap de nous faire un strip-tease !

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ?"

_ C'est pas marrant, ça, Sirius ! Jamais Lily sera d'ac pour que je reste.

_ Effectivement, fit Lily d'un ton glacial.

James se mit à bouder, et Sirius se retrouva obligé de changer le gage. Finalement, comme personne ne trouvait qu'il avait de bonnes idées, ils obligèrent Bellatrix à choisir "vérité".

_ Tu es vierge ? demanda Sirius.

Bellatrix soupira. Même un char d'assaut avait plus de subtilité, après réflexion. Elle vit Narcissa tressaillir violemment, et sut pourquoi. Elle fit un léger geste du menton à Severus, qui la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi savait de quoi il s'agissait. Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'était pas vierge.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, James et Remus froncèrent les sourcils, seule Lily ne paraissait pas surprise. Peut-être la Né-Moldu, plus attentive que les autres avait remarqué ses absences fréquentes.

* * *

Les vacances se finirent rapidement. Personne ne parut remarquer les bleus que Bellatrix arborait parfois en revenant de chez Walburga et Orion pour rendre visite à ses parents, et elle en fut heureuse. Severus fut là chaque coup pour la soigner, et même l'arrivée de Regulus au milieu des vacances ne gêna pas grand-monde, malgré une conversation assez gênante entre Severus, Sirius, Narcissa et lui, pour lui expliquer que oui, Sirius avait menti, et que non, il ne sortait pas avec Snape, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde excepté les deux intéressés.

_ Dernière année à Poudlard ! s'exclama Sirius, heureux.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, excepté Bellatrix. Après, Sirius partirait. Narcissa était dans le même cas, pour Severus, d'autant plus qu'il désirait faire les mêmes études que Lily, ce qui l'inquiétait autant que James.

_ Les BUSEs sont faciles ? demanda Bella.

Hochement de tête de James et Sirius, qui les avaient ratées, et réponse négative de Lily, Remus, Peter et Severus, qui les avaient eues. Donc, c'était compliqué.

Elle sourit, un sourire forcé. Elle s'était attachée à Sirius et Severus, et même un peu aux Maraudeurs et à la Né-Moldu, et se demanda comment elle allait faire quand ils ne seraient plus là. Narcissa se faisait des amis facilement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bellatrix, qui avait été seule toute sa scolarité à l'exception de Severus, qui à l'époque, tenait plus d'une vague connaissance que d'un meilleur ami.

Elle sentit une main étreindre son épaule. Dans la liesse générale, seul Sirius avait remarqué sa tristesse.

_ On s'enverra des lettres, hein, Bella-jolie. Et on a encore un an, tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête, et son sourire fut franc, cette fois. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, et elle s'y laissa aller.

* * *

Ils discutaient tous de tout et de rien, en l'occurrence de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, durant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, quand la rousse aborda un sujet sensible, ne captant pas les grands signes de négation de Severus et Sirius.

_ Sinon, Bellatrix, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une autre sœur ?

Narcissa n'était pas impliquée dans la conversation, plongée dans un livre.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autre sœur, grogna Bellatrix, lançant un regard noir à la Gryffondor.

_ Mais, c'est hum... Andromeda, non ? Sirius m'a dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Tu la détestes, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ?

Trop c'était trop. Bellatrix se leva, et cria :

_ Les raisons pour lesquelles je déteste Andromeda ne te regardent pas, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

James s'interposa d'un "hé !", et elle lui retourna une gifle magistrale, avant de s'en aller.

Narcissa, entendant l'altercation, quitta son livre, voyant Sirius s'en aller à la poursuite de sa sœur.

_ Les raisons pour lesquelles elle déteste Andromeda sont nombreuses et justifiées, murmura-t-elle.

Severus lui lança un regard surpris, mais Cissy avait besoin de parler, de raconter la vérité. Alors elle raconta.

_ Andromeda... Elle était la parfaite Sang-Pur. Polie, gentille, etc. Elle se fichait des Né-Moldu, ou de ce genre de choses. Bellatrix, elle était plus rebelle, pas du tout faite pour devenir l'héritière de la famille. De plus, Andromeda était assez grande pour tenir tête à notre père. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Quand Andromeda est partie, elle avait neuf ans. Et mon père... la trouvait jolie.

Des larmes dégoulinaient sur les joues de Narcissa, et Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, de manière à lui signifier qu'il était là pour elle.

_ D'une mauvaise manière, reprit la jeune fille. Il la trouvait jolie, comme une femme...

Lily porta sa main à ses lèvres, choquée. James, Remus et Peter se taisaient, écoutant avec attention l'histoire de cette femme qui avait finir par devenir une amie, et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

_ Et à peine une semaine après qu'Andromeda ait quitté la maison, Bella a voulu se rebeller. Elle n'était pas faite pour devenir une Sang-Pur, mais personne n'a voulu la comprendre, et mon père... l'a punie, à sa manière. Andromeda avait déjà remarqué comment il regardait Bellatrix, mais elle était là pour la défendre. Sauf que là, elle n'y était plus. Et quand Bella a commencé à grandir, il m'a pris comme otage. Si elle se rebellait, si elle ne venait pas pendant les vacances, c'était sur moi que ça retomberait. Sur mon corps.

Severus la serra davantage contre elle, l'installant sur ses genoux.

_ Andromeda aurait pu empêcher ça. Si elle était restée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et Bella serait restée ma Bella. Souriante, joyeuse... Elle était comme ça, à l'époque. Maintenant, elle n'autorise plus personne à percer sa carapace, pas même moi. Elle est seule.

* * *

La plupart des gens avaient, j'imagine, déjà deviné ce que faisait Cygnus à Bellatrix... Je n'avais pas envie que Bella soit froide et dure sans raison, et j'ai pensé qu'un passé difficile et empli de trahison serait une bonne explication... J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop ? Et oui, c'était ça la grande trahison d'Andromeda ! D'un certain point de vue, elle voulait juste être heureuse, mais de l'autre, elle a abandonnée Bellatrix et Narcissa aux mains d'un père totalement cinglé !

Voilà :D Review ? (plus que deux chapitres, profitez-en !)


	11. Chapter 11

On approche de la fin... De la séparation définitive entre Sirius et Bellatrix... Je suis le cours des livres pour la fin, vous devez donc vous douter que ça finira mal pour eux, en ayant une pensée pour la mort de Sirius. On peut presque dire que c'est le dernier chapitre, le prochain étant l'épilogue, qui rejoint la cinquième année de Harry Potter.

En postant ce chapitre, je suis en train de regarder HP5... Et je trouve la mort de Sirius tellement mal faite ! Autant, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps dans les livres, autant dans le film, j'étais là... Ah, il est mort ? Mais c'est quoi cette mort de merde ?! Pas de musique dramatique, rien ! NOTHING ! Par contre, j'ai particulièrement aimé la réaction de Bellatrix juste après. Elle était hésitante, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait gagné... Et ça... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant d'écrire cette fiction... J'ai adoré sa réaction ! Et quand elle reçoit le "Endoloris" de Harry, et qu'elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle s'en fichait de la douleur, de vivre ou de mourir... En résumé, mort de Sirius bâclée, mais réaction de Bella juste WAOUH !

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Oui, Cissy avait sept ans... C'est pour dire à quel point Cygnus est un salaud ! Merci pour tous ces compliments..; J'adore écrire, donc ce n'est pas une corvée, au contraire je m'éclate à écrire ces fics ! Alors, Mariage de liberté, qu'en penses-tu ? Non, il ignore ce que Cygnus a fait, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie, l'objet de son erreur dans ce chapitre.:D

EmeuX (guest) : Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai déjà posté le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction (ou ce sera un OS, je ne sais pas encore), donc n'ai pas peur, il y en aura d'autre ! Ce serait un plaisir de parler avec toi :D Et d'avoir ton avis !

* * *

Sirius retrouva sa cousine en train de pleurer dans les toilettes.

_ Bella-jolie...

_ Laisse-moi, Sirius. Je veux être seule.

_ Et moi, je veux être avec toi. L'un de nous deux va devoir céder, ma belle, et ce ne sera pas moi.

Il l'enlaça, plaquant son dos contre son torse.

_ Tout ira bien, ma Bella-jolie. Je te l'ai promis, je serais toujours avec toi.

Par pur instinct, elle se blottit dans ses bras, glissant son nez dans le cou du Gryffondor, qui l'étreint.

_ Tu es ma Bella-jolie, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et tu es trop belle pour pleurer.

Elle sourit comme elle put, la gorge nouée. Et Sirius ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle était trop tentante, ainsi. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un halo autour de son visage de porcelaine aux grands yeux bruns ourlés de cils d'ébène. Il l'avait trouvée, la véritable Bellatrix Black. Elle n'était pas encore maquillée, et elle portait une tenue de Moldue. Un jean, des baskets, le haut vert qu'elle avait porté lors de sa séance de strip-tease et qui lui dévoilait une épaule. Véritablement magnifique. La plus belle créature du monde.

Bellatrix Black.

La vraie.

Sa Bellatrix Black.

Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, et comme elle ouvrait la bouche, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet compliqué.

Parmi tous les endroits magnifiques où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, Poudlard, le soir du bal de Noël, le parc, chez Bellatrix, ou bien dans la Grande Salle, c'était maintenant qu'il l'embrassait, dans les toilettes miteuses du Poudlard Express. Parce que c'était quand elle en avait besoin.

Bellatrix se dégagea tout à coup, fixa son cousin avec de grands yeux blessés, et s'en alla en courant. Sirius resta immobile quelques instants, sans comprendre.

_ Bellatrix ! cria-t-il, alors qu'elle fuyait dans le couloir. Bella-jolie, reviens !

Il passa devant le compartiment qu'il partageait avec ses amis, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle n'y était pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. On a vu Bellatrix passer comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Elle a récupéré ses affaires, et est partie.

Sirius jura. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : sa cousine n'avait pas l'intention de réapparaître.

_ Merde ! cria-t-il, énervé. J'ai tout gâché, putain !

_ Sirius... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bella ? demanda Narcissa.

_ Je l'ai embrassé, marmonna-t-il.

Après le récit de la blonde, tout le monde comprit pourquoi elle avait mal réagi. Et Remus ajouta autre chose, qui fit tressaillir le Gryffondor :

_ Sirius... Rappelle-toi ce que tu avais dit. A action ou vérité.

Les paroles du garçon résonnèrent dans toutes les oreilles. " je les embrasse dans des endroits bien cachés. Une relation secrète d'une nuit avec une fille, pour la draguer, ce sera des petits bisous dans les toilettes [...]".

_ Non, murmura-t-il. Elle ne peut pas croire ça ! Elle se doute bien qu'elle est différente de ces filles !

Personne ne dit rien, et ils laissèrent le silence funèbre s'installer.

* * *

Bellatrix s'assit à la table. L'expression de son visage indiquait tout à fait ce qu'elle pensait : que personne ne me parle de cette histoire avec Sirius. Sagement, Severus et Narcissa s'exécutèrent.

_ Bella-jolie, marmonna Sirius, derrière elle.

A la surprise de tous, elle ne partit pas, resta simplement assise à la table.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu...

_ Severus, puis-je avoir le sel ? l'interrompit la brune.

En silence, le Serpentard le lui donna, alors que Sirius fixait Bellatrix, l'air désespéré.

Les hommes voulaient tous la même chose, songea-t-elle. Elle regarda Narcissa et Severus, faisant mine d'ignorer qu'ils se faisaient du pied sous la table. Eux s'aimaient peut-être vraiment. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait rien d'elle.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle entendit Sirius s'en aller.

* * *

Sirius s'en voulait. Il avait pourtant été persuadé que Bellatrix avait apprécié le baiser autant que lui. Et pire que lui faire la tête, ou lui envoyer des sortilèges, elle l'ignorait. A ses yeux, il n'existait pas. Il n'existait plus. Deux semaines que cela durait, et il n'arrivait à rien. Tout le monde savait à présent que les cousins Black s'étaient disputés, car le groupe Gryffondor/Serpentard s'était totalement dissous. Bellatrix s'était renfermée sur elle-même, et ne faisait plus rien. Enfin, elle faisait ses devoirs, répondait aux questions en cours de manière mécanique, mais n'avait plus le moindre loisir, et quand elle avait des heures de libre, elle restait assise, les pieds dans le lac, malgré le fait qu'ils soient bientôt en hiver. Il avait même entendu ses camarades de chambre dire qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans son dortoir la nuit. Plus personne ne la voyait traîner avec Severus et Narcissa, et elle n'était avec eux qu'à l'heure des repas.

* * *

Deux mois et demi. Deux mois et demi d'enfer pour Sirius et Bellatrix. Le jeune homme avait tenté de reprendre contact, mais elle l'ignorait obstinément. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était décidée. Elle allait lui reparler comme avant. Il allait venir, elle allait lui envoyer un sortilège. Peut-être pourraient-ils reprendre leur relation comme avant, alors.

Bellatrix sourit un peu. Elle savait que Sirius viendrait. Mais elle ignorait qu'il avait parlé avec James, qui lui avait conseillé de faire comme il faisait d'habitude quand une fille lui en voulait. Lui rouler une pelle. La plupart du temps, ça arrangeait les choses. Avec une fille normale.

Adossée contre un mur, elle attendit son cousin. Celui-ci arriva, un air sombre sur le visage.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quand il la plaqua contre le mur, et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Bellatrix mit un moment à comprendre, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Dans les livres, ou les films, elle aurait réagi en l'embrassant à son tour. Sauf que là, il lui faisait mal, c'était horrible, très désagréable. Tout ça lui rappelait ce qu'il se passait avec son père. Elle sentit son cœur tressauter, et se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage. Avec un cri blessé, elle le griffa tellement fort qu'un de ses ongles se tordit, et resta dans une des plaies de Sirius. Puis elle hurla un :

_ Sectusempra !

Et s'en alla en courant.

Comment pouvait-il ?! Et dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui pardonner ! Ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Tous les mêmes, les hommes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son corps. Comme tous les autres.

* * *

Sirius refusa catégoriquement de passer une nuit à l'infirmerie. Ses blessures étaient multiples, et l'infirmière avait retrouvé un énorme bout d'ongle dans ses griffures, mais il s'en fichait. Là, il avait foiré. Définitivement.

Il aurait dû se douter que Bellatrix n'était pas une fille normale ! Qu'elle était différente des autres, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter avec elle comme il le faisait avec toutes les autres !

Il hurla, et donna des coups de pieds et de poings dans le mur, au point de s'en faire saigner les phalanges et de se casser un os. Il s'en foutait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme elles avaient coulées sur celle de Bellatrix, quand il l'avait embrassée. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, alors pourquoi l'avait-il considéré comme telle ?!

Remus, James et Peter assistaient, silencieux, à la destruction de Sirius, sans pouvoir rien faire. Alertés par le bruit animal, des professeurs arrivèrent, tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais rien n'y fit, et les explications de Remus firent tressaillir l'empathique professeur McGonagall.

Et Sirius hurla. Hurla. Hurla, encore.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Bellatrix ne vint pas en cours, le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain, pas plus que les jours suivants. Severus lui prêta ses anciens cours, et ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard qu'elle se représenta dans la Grande Salle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard fila vers Sirius. Il mangeait, tête baissée vers son assiette. Les griffures étaient toujours aussi présentes, et il était couvert de bandage. Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, et détourna le regard.

* * *

A Noël, Bellatrix se fichait de rentrer chez elle retrouver son père. Et quand il la viola, une fois de plus, pas une larme ne coula.

* * *

Sirius passa Noël à Poudlard, les yeux fixés sur la place vide de Bellatrix.

* * *

Le trois mars, tout le monde savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de Beuglante, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Ce fut le silence total durant tout le déjeuner.

Bellatrix ne reçut qu'une lettre sur laquelle était écrite trois mots : "je suis désolé". Elle l'incendia sous les yeux attentifs de Narcissa, Severus, Lily et les Maraudeurs.

* * *

Sirius avait longuement hésité. Mais il était désespéré. Il se métamorphosa en chien, et alla remuer la queue auprès de Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait, comme à son habitude, les pieds dans le lac, et fixait les montagnes en face d'un air déprimé. En geignant, il vint se blottir contre elle.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Bella-jolie. Je t'en pries, reviens-moi." Voilà les pensées qui hantaient le gros chien noir. La sorcière jeta un regard morne au chien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, toi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Il gémit, et fourra son museau dans la cuisse de la jeune femme.

_ Va-t-en, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux voir personne.

Il leva ses grands yeux ambrés vers elle, espérant qu'elle comprendrait la question "pourquoi ?".

_ Ils finissent tous par m'abandonner. Je ne veux plus être un outil, dit-elle pour elle-même. Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Dégage !

Sirius ne bougea pas. Bellatrix, sans hésiter, prit sa baguette, et lui lança un maléfice qui lui brûla la patte. En gémissant, Sirius s'en alla, la queue basse. "Adieu, Bellatrix."

* * *

Le dernier jour des cours, ce fut un silence total de la part de Sirius. Il avait eu ses ASPICs, mais s'en foutait. Bellatrix avait eu ses BUSEs, il avait vérifié. Une moyenne d'Efforts Exceptionnels. Optimal dans les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il tenta une dernière fois de l'accoster, juste pour lui dire au revoir. Elle l'ignora parfaitement. Narcissa lui fit un petit signe de la tête, comme si elle voulait le supplier de persévérer, de ne pas partir, de ne pas abandonner sa sœur.

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard_

* * *

Bellatrix marchait dans la rue d'une démarche des plus arrogante, sa baguette négligemment dans sa main. Se promener dans Godric's Hollow en pleine période de guerre, avec la marque des Ténèbres imprimée sur son bras n'était peut-être pas très très intelligent, mais torturer les deux courageux Gryffondors Londubat avait été très amusant. Et elle savait également que Sirius ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle se demanda ce qu'il était devenu.

_ Bella-jolie... murmura Sirius, avec stupéfaction.

Quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois, songea Bella avec satisfaction. Elle croisa le regard bouleversé de Sirius.

_ Sirius.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle vit la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

_ Tu m'as manqué, dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Moi, ou uniquement mon corps, que tu appréciais beaucoup ? C'était tout ce que tu voulais de moi, pas vrai ?!

_ Pas du tout. Pas du tout, Bella-jolie. Ce que je voulais, que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était... ton cœur.

Bellatrix tressaillit, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse. Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas vouloir son cœur. C'était tout simplement impossible. L'ancienne Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black, aurait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son cousin. Mais elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort. Et elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui, comme il avait joué avec elle toutes ces années. Elle fit mine d'être émue, et s'approcha de lui en plissant le nez comme pour retenir des larmes.

_ Et mon cœur, tu veux que je te dise à qui il appartient ?

Sirius eut l'air heureux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle de lui. Le pauvre. Elle lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres, et lui planta son avant-bras marqué sous le nez, dégageant la manche d'un coup sec.

_ Voilà, à qui il appartient, mon cœur, Sirius Black !

Sirius resta choqué, planté debout, droit comme un i. Il eut du mal à respirer, haleta.

_ Tu es une Mangemort !

_ Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Oh, allez, Sirius !

Mine de rien, une cage en fer étreint son cœur quand elle prononça son prénom. Il était maintenant tant de jouer vraiment. Parce que Bellatrix, qu'elle soit une Black ou une Lestrange, ne pardonnait pas facilement. Mieux, elle ne pardonnait pas.

_ D'ailleurs, tu sais, j'ai longtemps renié mes amis de Gryffondor, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.

Avec un doux sourire, elle murmura :

_ Et j'ai adoré jouer avec Frank et Alice.

Il fallut un instant à Sirius pour comprendre, pour voir d'où venait le sang qui constellait sa robe. Enfin, elle finit :

_ Et j'ai hâte de retrouver Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Peut-être même que le maître me laissera t'arracher un ou deux membres. Tu parleras, Sirius. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu me cracheras où ils se terrent. Parce qu'après tout... je sais où te trouver.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et transplana. Quelle journée riche en émotions !

* * *

Voilà... Je suis émue en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre. Plus qu'un, et ce sera fini. On peut presque dire que Bellatrix Black, la jeune femme amoureuse de Sirius est morte. Pauvre Sirius, et pauvre Bellatrix... Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà, ça devait arriver. Le dernier chapitre... Pour situer rapidement, on se retrouve au ministère de la magie, lors d'HPOP, durant donc, sa cinquième année.

Il est très court, c'est presque plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre...

Arwengeld : Merci :) je suis contente que ça t'ait plu... en fait, c'est tout simplement l'idée que je me fais des années à Poudlard de Sirius et Bellatrix. ça ne pouvait pas bien se finir ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !

RosalindAnnaBorelli :Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Effectivement, j'ai pensé à ça, pour le Gardien du Secret ! Il avait bien trop peur de trahir ses amis face à Bella, à qui il aurait sans doute tout dévoilé... J'espère que la fin te plaira :D

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Certes, Sirius s'est conduit comme un con, mais d'une certaine manière, il est habitué à ce que toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds, alors voir Bella l'ignorer comme ça lui a, à la fois brisé le cœur, mais également bien meurtri son ego de tombeur ! Il n'est pas sans défaut. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la fin mémorable, pour moi, les dernières lignes décrivent à merveille l'ensemble de la fiction ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

* * *

_Douze ans plus tard_

* * *

Sirius jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre sans hésiter. Jamais il ne laisserait Harry seul face à des Mangemorts !

_ Ministère de la Magie, département des Mystères !

Snape les avait avertis, et son filleul et sa troupe étaient déjà partis. Il savait que Molly avait raison, qu'il avait tendance à voir James à travers Harry, mais c'était la seule manière qu'il avait de tenir. Après Azkaban, il avait tout perdu. Sa joie, ses amis, Bellatrix. Ne restait que Remus, qui heureusement l'avait pardonné de l'avoir soupçonné de trahison, et Harry.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà présents, les Mangemorts aussi. Il croisa le fer avec Lucius Malfoy, ce con qui, aux dernières nouvelles, avait épousé et brisé la plus jeune de ses cousines. Et il se retrouva face à Elle. Bellatrix.

Leurs baguettes sorties, les maléfices volèrent comme au bon vieux temps. Quelques moqueries par-ci par-là. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois, les uniques éclairs volant de la baguette de Bella étaient verts ou rouges. Elle voulait le tuer, le faire souffrir.

_ Il paraît que tu t'es marié, cousine ! rit-il.

Elle lui fit un doigt, et il évita de justesse l'éclair rouge, lui répondit par un sortilège de désarmement, comme pour la provoquer encore, lui prouver qu'il gagnerait sans Sortilège Impardonnable.

* * *

Il l'énervait, il l'énervait ! Elle serra les dents, et hurla un :

_ Avada Kedavra !

Sirius entamait sa phrase moqueuse :

_ Dis-moi, tu as perdu la main, Bell...

Il fut interrompu par l'éclair vert, qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Potter Junior, Lupin et elle le regardèrent tomber, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, à travers l'arche. Ils étaient tous trois stupéfaits.

Potter junior fut le premier à réagir. Il hurla le nom de son parrain, voulu se précipiter vers lui, et le loup-garou le retint.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de Bellatrix.

_ J'ai tué Sirius Black !

Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle avait souffert toutes ces années, et lui était mort sans un cri de douleur, son sourire éternel toujours sur les lèvres ! Comment osait-il ?!

Elle répéta, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Encore et encore, jusqu'à réaliser qu'aux yeux de Potter Junior, c'était une provocation.

_ J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black !

Le sortilège de Doloris lui fit l'effet d'une légère brûlure, qu'elle ignora. Elle avait gagné, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Sirius était plus heureux qu'elle, mort ?!

Il était mort tellement facilement. Leurs combats se finissaient tous comme ça, avec un vainqueur. Ils étaient toujours rapide. Sauf que là, c'était le dernier. Bellatrix était définitivement championne, et pourtant, elle avait tout perdu.

* * *

C'est sans réfléchir que Bellatrix retourna chez elle, dans son ancienne maison, associée au mauvais souvenirs des viols continuels de son père. Elle y revint parce que les meilleurs souvenirs accessibles qu'elle avait de Sirius étaient ici. Eux deux, serrés dans ce lit. Quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, la première année, à la réunion de famille à Noël. "Je serais toujours avec toi, ma Bella-jolie. Toujours."

Elle se demandait comment se serait fini sa phrase. "Tu as perdu la main, Bella..." -trix ? -jolie ? Ou, juste Bella ?

Elle n'en savait rien, et ça la hantait. Même mort il rentrait dans sa tête ! Bella-jolie, car elle était toujours à lui, ou Bellatrix, car il l'abandonnait, ne la considérait plus comme celle qu'il aimait ? Elle s'allongea dans son lit, celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius pendant deux mois, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Elle y passa plusieurs jours.

* * *

Quand Bellatrix trouva enfin le courage de se relever, sur la table du salon, où elle avait joué à "action ou vérité" avec ses anciens amis, elle trouva une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit.

_"L'enterrement de Sirius aura lieu le 1er juillet au cimetière de Godric's Hollow."_

Elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de Lupin, mais ne dit rien. Elle irait.

* * *

1er juillet. Bellatrix hésita. Et elle se dit que Sirius en avait le droit. De la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment. Oubliées, les robes de sorciers, les chaussures à talons trop hauts. Elle prit un jean, et le haut vert, qu'elle retrouva dans son armoire. Celui dans lequel elle avait dormi pour la première fois dans les bras de Sirius. Celui dans lequel il l'avait embrassé, quand il avait signé leur séparation. De simples baskets grises. Et par dessus, un pull noir qui appartenait à Sirius, avec une capuche, car elle doutait d'être bien accueillie.

Quand elle arriva à la simple cérémonie, c'est presque la fin. La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter Junior parlait.

_ Je ne connaissais pas bien Sirius.

_Alors pourquoi tu parles, espèce de gourde ?_ songea Bellatrix, cynique.

_ Mais c'était un homme profondément gentil. Sa mort est une vraie perte.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil. La plupart des déclarations qui suivirent étaient du même genre, et elle se demanda si quelqu'un connaissait réellement Sirius dans l'assemblée.

Potter Junior alla parler à son tour.

_ Je ne connaissais pas Sirius depuis longtemps, et ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie privée, dont il ne m'a jamais parlé. Mais son caractère était d'être impulsif. Je ne sais pas s'il aimait une femme, mais alors... je ne peux que lui dire qu'il est mort en guerrier, comme il l'aurait voulu, et qu'elle peut être fière de lui.

Bella croisa le regard de Severus, qui semblait y croire à peu près autant qu'elle. Remus monta sur l'estrade à son tour.

_ Sirius... était Sirius.

Pour la première fois, elle sourit. Car Remus savait de quoi il parlait. Lui avait connu le véritable Sirius.

_ Impossible de le définir. Il jugeait parfois un peu vite, c'est vrai, mais il était impulsif, c'était dans sa nature. Parfois, il était un petit peu... C'était Sirius, compléta-t-il, rapidement.

Remus ne sut plus trop quoi dire, car il ne voulait pas dénigrer son meilleur ami devant des gens qui l'aimait et le respectait. Alors il redescendit, et à la surprise générale, ce fut au tour de Severus :

_ Autant être clair. Je n'appréciais pas Sirius Black. C'était un connard arrogant, doublé d'une personne qui jugeait sur les apparences, sans réfléchir. Un vrai Gryffondor. Parce que les éloges funèbres sont souvent très hypocrites, je pense que malgré tout, il méritait quelque chose de franc. Au long de sa vie, il a fait souffrir beaucoup de gens qui tenaient à lui, à commencer par la femme dont Potter parlait, celle qu'il a aimé. Elle en a bavé à cause de ses conneries. Il n'est pas mort en guerrier, mais en idiot en provoquant Bellatrix Lestrange. Voila ce que je sais de Sirius Black.

Potter Junior avait l'air prêt à sauter de sa chaise pour étrangler Snape, ce qui fait sourire Bellatrix. De toutes les éloges funèbres, la seule vraie était celle de Snape.

* * *

Tout le monde écrivit un mot sur le livre d'or destiné à Sirius. Bellatrix y alla la dernière, quand elle fut certaine que personne ne pourrait lire ce qu'elle avait écrit. Quand elle passa devant Lupin, celui-ci lui remit une boite à chaussure.

_ De sa part. Pour Bella-jolie. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je le vengerais.

_ Sauf si tu meurs avant, répliqua-t-elle, avant de se pencher, pour écrire quatre lignes.

Trois phrases, une signature, qui au final, résumaient tout.

Et elle rentra chez elle, avec la boite à chaussure.

* * *

Bellatrix était allongée dans son lit, et hésitait. Finalement, elle fit ce qu'il y avait à faire : elle ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, un ongle, son ongle, celui qui s'était arraché quand elle l'avait griffé, une fiole de souvenirs, les originaux des Beuglantes qu'il lui avait envoyé. Elle frissonna. Bellatrix Black pleurait. Elle referma la boite, ferma les yeux, sortit sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas connaître les souvenirs que son cousin avait d'elle.

_ Incendio, murmura-t-elle, et ses larmes coulèrent.

C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, qui pleurait. Elle pleurait la mort de deux êtres qui s'aimaient, et qu'elle aimait. Elle pleurait la mort de Sirius et Bellatrix Black.

* * *

_Pire qu'un Sang-Pur,_

_Tu étais mon Détraqueur._

_Et tu m'as embrassée._

_B. B._

* * *

Voilà... au final, c'était ça, Bellatrix et Sirius... De la haine et de l'amour mutuel... J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je dois avouer que je suis super émue, parce que ce sont mes deux personnages préférés, et qu'avoir réussi à écrire une fiction sur eux, une fiction dont je dois avouer être plutôt fière, me fait très plaisir !

Mettez une review, ne serait-ce que pour me donner vos impressions !

Bises

#M-R


End file.
